Halo 2 Protectors 3 The Protectorant
by ChaosRuler
Summary: The Halo 2 Protectors are back! This time the modders plan to stop them for good!Will the Halo 2 Protectors escape the evil Shadow?
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

You thought I was done with the story didn't you? I fooled you all again! Now for the 3rd and final installment of the Halo 2 Protectors series! Oh yes and due to Koolgals HORRORIBLE popularity it's being removed ASAP. Instead Killer and various others will plaque the Halo 2 Protectors. Let us see what kind of stuff Teal and his friends are made of as Killer wants their heads...and he just might get away with it if he plays his cards right. Also lucky for me Halo 3 will be coming out this year which gives me even more material for the story. Don't worry this is just the trailer chapter all of my H2Ps have trailers before the real thing. Guess who's returning besides Killer...? It's none other then...(Gets stabbed by energy sword). The next chapter will be the real thing.

Muffled Voice: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! (Stabs Chaos again).

Chaos Clone: Enjoy the show while I fix Chaos' injuries. :D


	2. The Covenant

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

The Halo 2 Protectors were cornered. They looked around to see Elites everywhere with Hunters and Grunts too. "Okay guys! We need to take out as many Covenant as we can!" Teal ordered. So they started dishing out the pain to one alien at a time. The Elites and Grunts stood their ground though. Crimson threw a plasma grenade that stuck right on an Elites head and a few Covenant died. Hunters were chasing Sage and Brown now. They were trying to hit them with their huge shields. Brown saw a Fuel Rod Cannon on the table. The Hunter hit him right in mid-air before he could reach it though. Sage ran right at the Hunter and got a good shield wack too. Trar threw a grenade at the Hunter and it stuck right on the Hunter's face. Teal was in big trouble the Prophet of Truth was fighting him. "Whoa! WTF! HOW IS THE PROPHET IN HERE!" Sage yelled. "This is only Halo 2!!!" Crimson said. The Prophet shot a laser out of it's hands and it almost hit Brown.

Teal threw a grenade at Truth but it bounced to the floor an exploded because of the shield. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO TOUCH TRUTH! HE WAS NEVER IN THE ACTUALL GAME JUST IN CUTSCENES!" Brown explained. "Hmm...Brown is right! I know very well Truth isn't the one leading these Covenant...BECAUSE THIS ISN'T CAMPAIGN!" Teal yelled. "Very good Teal!" Killer said and flew down from the shadows. "It's Killer!" Crimson yelled. "I thought you learned your lesson once!" Teal said and threw a plasma grenade at him. Killer waved his hand and the grenade bounced back at Teal. Teal dodged it and threw more grenades at Killer. "Is that all! Show me whatcha learned Halo 2 Protectors! It has been soo long since I saw you!" Killer yelled. "Yeah! Last time I saw you you almost tricked me into modding my xbox!" Teal reminded and kept throwing grenades at Killer.

Truth began to shoot lasers at the other Halo 2 Protectors. Brown jumped up and onto Truth's throne. "WARRIORS ATTACK THIS DEMON!" Truth yelled. "That's not Truth! It's Regret!" Brown said and started punching Regret out of his throne. Killer threw a plasma down on Brown's head. "OH SHIT!" Brown yelled and blew up before he could finish Regret off. "Hahaha! Whimp! F- you!" Killer said looking down at Brown's dead body. Teal jumped off a ledge on the side of Killer and meleed him from mid-air. Killer looked at Teal and shot him with some kind of Fuel Rod blast from his hand. Teal's body hit the ledge and fell down to the normal floor. "Give it a rest Halo 2 n00bs!" Killer said and took out his famous shotgun. Crimson jumped up and tossed a plasma right in Killer's face. This time it stuck their and Killer died before he could use the shotgun. "F- you Halo 2 Protectors! Next time I'll pwn you!" Killer yelled and quit the game. "Well I'm glad that's over with!" Teal said. "Brown you better lock this damn dump before Killer comes back!" Crimson ordered. "Okay I'll lock the map...but we better leave 1st because once it's locked you can't leave or come in without your xbox freezing!" Brown said. So they quit the map and then Brown locked it. Killer was again planning revenge though next time those newbs would pay dearly for what they have done to him.


	3. Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 and I never will.

To honor 2007 somemore...even though I still say 2006 went by too quick and I miss it. Here is Halo 2 Protectors Valentines. It feels like just yesturday I made H2P's very first chapter back in Summer 06. It also feels like just yesturday it was 06 Valentines day.

It was Valentines day...today was going to be one of those days. The Halo 2 Protectors could already tell. Brown and Crimson were secretly spying on Teal and Lovespell. Teal had gotten alot better since he no longer hated to be around girls. Infact Brown and Crimson were kinda scared by the way Teal was acting around Lovespell. "Man...Teal is always with Lovespell and the Koolgals of the late! When we need him he's always busy!" Crimson said. "I would hate to admit it but I liked him better sexist!" Brown said. "Hey guys! It's already Valentines day again! It feels like just yesturday!" Sage said entering the party. "Hey Sage look on your friends list and tell me what you see!" Crimson ordered. "Okay...I see names, levels and alot of pretty colors!" Sage said stupidly. "No! Not that I mean look who Teal is with!" Crimson said. "Teal is with the Lovespell again! Damn I've been thinking of hooking up with Supermodel for soo long!" Sage admited. "WTF man? I thought you had a girl?" Crimson asked. "No...I never had a girlfriend before in my life. You know I'm the stupid one of the group that's what Chaos Ruler probably had in mind". Sage said breaking the 4th wall. (I.E. addressing the the creators or the audience).

"Haha! Sage you're so funny. I bet you get kicked in the crotch alot by all the gothic girls you flirt with!" Brown said. "Hey why does everyone always choose me to make fun of?" Sage asked. Nobody answered or spoke for a few seconds. "Hey guys I wonder what that fag Killer is up to right now. He about we go get him and kick his ass?" Crimson suggested. "Or we could just get t4g to go see him on Valentines day!" Brown said starting to crack up. "Yeah we wouldn't want no grown man giving an 11 year old girl surgery to give her some tits and curves now would we?" Crimson asked. "Don't even joke like that Crimson. Killer is a sick pervert that deserves to be banned from xbox live also amoung other things he does...MODDING!" Brown reminded.

Meanwhile Killer was sitting in a Prophet throne relaxing. Even though Halo characters never run out of energy cause it's a game and all. Crimson and the other Halo 2 Protectors walked up to him. "Ahhh! Halo 2 Protectors! What's today anyway?" Killer asked. "Why it's Valentines day!" Sage said. "VALENTINES DAY! I HATE VALENTINES DAY! IT'S TOO MUSHY! LIKE YOU GUYS WILL BE FOR BREAKING IN HERE!" Killer said and began to fire gauss turret sonic waves from his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa big man! You got to leave your stuff in safer places!" Sage said and raised Killer's flame shotgun up into the air. "F- no! You wouldn't!" Killer said. "I would...for a cheater like you no mercy is needed!" Sage said and fired away. Killer jumped out of the Prophet throne and ran for the door but was over powered by the flame shells from the shotgun. The buckshot pierced right through Killer's armor and his dead body fell to the floor on fire. "This faggot is getting annoying! Sage keep shooting him...and teabag him too!" Crimson ordered. Sage walked over and kept shooting Killer's dead body. Killer quit the game and escaped again. "Oh come on! We need Ninja to get him for us!" Crimson said. "Otherwise he will keep returning to haunt us!" Brown added. Teal joined the game. "Hey guys what's happening? And what map is this?" Teal asked. "It was Killer's map. And we see you're getting really close to Lovespell." Crimson said. "Not really we're just friends. Even if I wish she would think more of me." Teal said. "Well Killer escaped cause you, Trar and Ninja weren't here." Crimson added. "Oh I got an inv! Lovespell says she 'luvs' me! That's great Crimson! I'll talk to you guys later!" Teal said and left. "Well atleast he's happy and not calling us dumbasses today." Brown said. "Yeah I guess...now what do we do?" Sage asked. The map was on fire in the background and then they noticed and quit the game.


	4. Mystery of the shadow modder

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

This chapter will change most people's opinions on Killer. Read and find out. Killer also gets a new friend...

* * *

Killer was sitting there in his Prophet throne talking to a Master Chief robot. "The only reason the Halo 2 Protectors win is because there's 5 of them and one of me! If I had a team they would get raped!" Killer said. "Yes I agree master!" The robot said. "Of course you agree. You're programmed to agree with everything I say. You don't count as a team member!" Killer answered. "Yes master!" The Master Chief said. Then a red visor shined in the shadows. "Greetings Killer...I can help you out on your team request..." He said.

Meanwhile Teal was testing his connection because of lag. "Hey guys! I wonder what it's like to standby?" Teal asked. "No man! Don't even expirement! Standbying is against the rules! Even in a custom game!" Crimson reminded. "It's just one tiny little flick to my modem button. What could go wrong? Ninja 0n Fire knows me. He wouldn't ban me in 3.1 million years!" Teal said. "Sure he wouldn't. That's why he fell for Unknown's trick and almost banned you before!" Crimson reminded. "I pwned Unknown remember? That dumbass got worked back at his own map with mods!" Teal said. "Yeah but you also had King Mod helping you...and that's not the point! It's not right man!" Crimson said. Brown opened his mouth to say something but Killer spoke over them. "Hello guys! Remember me?" Killer said evilly. "Yeah! I remember you! You're out bitch!" Crimson said calmly. "F- you faggot! I own this time I swear!" Killer said. "HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS VERY FUNNY!" Brown said cracking up. "What makes you think this time won't be any different then all the other times?" Sage asked. "Because...THIS TIME I'M NOT ALONE!" Killer yelled and 4 other modders jumped up next to him. "Whoa! Killer has a team!" Sage said in aw. "I didn't even know Killer had a team work bone in his body!" Teal admitted. "Ya let's see if him and his 'team' can hold their own against...THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS!" Crimson said. "We really need to write those letters in gold on our homepage!" Teal said. "Well I suppose so confusion is avoided! Introduce yourselves team!" Killer ordered. The orange spartan stood up from crouching. "I AM TAKONUVA!" He said. A voilet Spartan stood up from crouching. "I AM SKULLKING!" He yelled. A gold spartan stood up. "I AM KAO YEK" He said. A red spartan stood up. "I AM OMOTRON!" He said. "Of course you all know me! I am Killer and we are your executioners!" He said. "Yeah but what's your clan name?" Teal asked. "That is our clan name!" Killer said. "What? Is it I am? Killer? What is it?" Crimson asked. "WE ARE YOUR EXECUTIONERS!" Killer said. "You think you are but we're not going to lose!" Sage said. "NO YOU DUMBASSES! WE ARE YOUR EXECUTIONERS IS THE NAME!" Killer yelled. "Hey guys he called us badasses!" Sage said. "NO! I CALLED YOU DUMBASSES!" Killer argued. "WTF ever! Are we going to sit and talk all day cause I'm going to go!" Teal said. "Teal is scared!" Killer yelled. "F- you n00b. You're easy and you mod! How the f- can you combine legit ownership to a modder!" Teal asked. "SIMPLE! YOU CHEAT I'M LEGIT!" Killer yelled. "OMFG! THIS GUY IS F-ING DUMBASS!" The H2Ps all said at once and got a good LOL out of it. "F- you! Guys start fighting! They're buying time...or something!" Killer said.

The fight started and the Halo 2 Protectors didn't even know what map they were at. The screen turned normal and they were infront of a strip club. They went inside and split up. Sage found Omotron and they started to fight. Omotron shot out 50 BR shots in a second but Sage crouched behind a table and the table's physics stopped the bullets from hitting Sage. Sage looked up from under the table. Omotron was gone. He looked around but then he got assasinated. Brown and Trar were both together they looked around the strip club's basement. "This is a cool map huh Trar?" Brown asked. Water evem dripped from pipes it was so realistic. Then they saw Takonuva and he started shooting his Flame Thrower at them. Trar bounced a frag grenade off a wall and it bounced into the flames. The flames caused the grenade to explode on Takonuva. "Good job Trar! Now let's go find the other 4 cheaters!" Brown said. Then SkullKing assasinated them both. "That was easy!" SkullKing said. Crimson was in some kind of dressing room. He looked around and found a few 34C bras. "Oh man...!" Crimson said and looked around for the girls that might be wearing them. But there was no girls of course. Just then KAO ran in from a curtain and blasted Crimson with his BR. Crimson was too slow to shoot back cause he didn't expect it. Teal ran up behind KAO and assasinated him. "FAG! Leave Crimson and my friends alone! Guys! I just got 1!" Teal said and waited for a reply. No reply came. "Damn it! They must have made it so they can't talk while they're dead! I'm the only one left!" Teal said. He checked the status and on the dead screen was: Takonuva, KAO, Crimson, Sage, Trar and Brown. "Great it's 3 vs. one!" Teal said. He saw a door and opened it. He was on the stage now. Killer, SkullKing and Omotron were sitting at a table. "Dance for us biatch!" Killer yelled and tried to shoot Teal in the legs with his sniper. Teal kept jumping them and then hit the respawn button which was conviently located on the stage. Brown respawned and then the machine smashed. Brown jumped on the catwalk and blasted Omotron with a rocket. Killer grabbed the pole, swung around on it and the blasted Brown in the face with his fire shotgun Brown died. "GET RAPED!" Killer said.

Once again Teal was alone and it was still 2 to 1. SkullKing ran at Teal with an energy sword but Teal stuck a plasma grenade on SkullKing and kept backing away so he wouldn't be caught in the explosion. Teal ran into the dressing room and hid behind a fusion core. Killer ran in with his shotgun. "Where are you bitch!" Killer yelled looked around. Teal looked to see he had no grenades and was out of bullets. Killer ran out into a different room and Teal searched the stage room for a weapon. Teal picked up 2 Magnums. "You gotta be f-ing kidding me!" Teal whispered. "UH HUH!" Killer yelled standing on a balcony above him. "Oh shit!" Teal yelled and shot his magnums at Killer. They didn't even scratch Killer. "Now eat this!" Killer yelled and shot his flame shotgun out at Teal. The green flames burned and missed Teal. Teal kept dodging until the flames had burned a complete circle around him. Some how the floor gave way and Teal landed in the basement. Killer jumped down next to him. "NOW BURN N00B!" Killer yelled and shot Teal. Teal jumped away and ran down the hallways in the basement. He saw a BR just ahead. But a wire wrapped around him and stopped him from grabbing it. Teal saw Killer's shadow getting closer on the wall behind him. "JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!" Teal yelled. "I HAVE YOU NOW!" Killer said and was about to click the right trigger on his controller. "GOTCHA!" Teal yelled and grabbed the BR. He shot the wires off from around his legs and then aimed at Killer's head and shot. Killer released the green flames but Teal dodged them and finished Killer off. "GAME OVER!" The announcer yelled. The usuall ownage and trash talk was heard after the game and Killer went back to his map. The shadowed spartan was still there. "Are you not pleased young modder?" He asked. "No I'm not pleased! You're team failed me!" Killer said. "Really they shouldn't have failed? Are you sure?" The modder said and windows with all the Halo 2 Protector's movements and battles displayed. "We have their weaknesses..." The modder said evilly. Killer smiled evilly in real life and had new hope.


	5. Ghost Rider

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 still.

Attempt 1

Teal was riding Ghost to Ghost with the infamous Ghost driver Zero Mercy. "You think you can stop me?" Zero Mercy asked. "Yes I do! Pull over Zero brain!" Teal said. "Hit the mini-track dirtbag!" Zero yelled and turned a sharp corner. Teal didn't make the turn and crashed right into a wall. Zero laughed evilly as he drove off. "Damn!" Teal said and pounded the destroyed Ghost with his SMG.

Attempt 2

Teal was on top of a high ledge above Zero Mercy's modded Ghost track map. He was planning to jump down and board Zero out of his Ghost. Zero's Ghost was approaching fast from around a corner. "Yes...yes! Just a little further and...!" Teal jumped and missed Zero's Ghost. "Later f-er!" Zero said and drove off.

Attempt 3

Teal looked both ways and put other Ghosts in the way to make a road block. "Let's see that arrogant asshole beat this one!" Teal said with anger rising. "Oh he's coming! Better hide!" Teal said and jumped into a stack of tires. Zero drove by but Teal didn't hear any crashing of any sort. Infact it felt like he was moving. Teal poked his head out and Zero shoved the tires right into the ocean. "Later loser!" Zero said and hopped back on his Ghost. Teal slowly floated to the bottom muttering then died.

Attempt 4

This time Teal was going to snipe Zero Mercy out of the Ghost. Simple yet effective. Teal had a headshot right on Zero's face but then Teal noticed Zero looked very close. He zoomed out and almost jumped in real life. Zero Mercy bulldozed right through him making Teal's body fly. "ROAD PIZZA FAG!" Zero yelled.

Attempt 5

Teal was going to retry plan 4 again. This time from a safe location not in the road. He zoomed around the map but Zero was nowhere to be seen. Zero rammed Teal from behind with his Ghost and Teal went flying into the Ocean again.

Attempt 6

This time Teal was in a Warthog and he chased Zero around the map with it. They drove into a alley with lots of doors. Zero ran in one and Teal followed after him. They kept appearing at random doors and then Zero made a run or should I say drive for it again. Teal kept at it and didn't let Zero out of his sight until he made a blind turn and Zero pulled up behind him. "How do you like Plasma mortars?" Zero asked and started to shoot Teal in the back of the Warthog until Teal was dead in a flaming hog. "DAMN IT!" Teal yelled. "Just quit kid! You suck with the Ghost!" Zero yelled and drove away laughing to himself.

Attempt 7

This time Crimson and Brown were helping Teal. Teal went over the battle plan like a drill-Sargeant. "Teal it's really no big deal we could just...!" Crimson started but was cut off. "SILENCE SOLDIER! DO YOU WANT ZERO MORON TO WIPE THE TRACK WITH YOU? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Teal yelled. "No Sarge I'm just saying...!" Crimson said but was cut off. "SILENCE!" Teal yelled. "Okee-dee sir. I'll shut up now!" Crimson said. "Good! Now here's what we're going to do! We're gonna make a moat full of lava, and more lava, then I'm going to jump around next to the moat until Zero gets there! And there's going to be a button that will just close the moat up cause I like random stupid buttons lying around!" Teal explained. "You're a complete moron!" Brown said. "No! I like lava! So we gotta get Zero in the lava now come on!" Teal ordered. So they some how got lava into a ditch Zero would have to ride past. Zero drove up and got out of his Ghost. "Hey guys I think it's working!" Teal yelled. Zero pushed the button and a long draw bridge knocked Teal into the air and he fell into the lava himself. Zero got back onto the Ghost and drove right by him.

Attempt 8

"Okay maybe the last plan had it's problems but I got a new strong plan for you 2! We're going to use Guass warthogs that are 99 percent Ghost proof and block Zero's path with them!" Teal explained. "Wouldn't it be best to use Guass warthogs that were 100 percent resistant to Ghosts?" Crimson asked. "Oh don't like that do you? Well here's plan B! We're going to build 7 giant castles full of lava, more lava and lot's of deadly traps oh yeah!" Teal said. "We gave you lava the 1st time and you fell into it yourself! Teal wouldn't it be better to use traps more deadly for Zero then...for yourself?" Crimson asked. "ME? Who's talking about me?!" Teal asked. "No way am I building 7 giant castles!" Brown said stepping away. Crimson sighed at Teal's stupidety then he pulled out the power tools. Later on 7 poorly constructed castles were all over the map. Zero drove up to the first castle and drove through it easily avoiding all the lava and 'deadly' traps. Then Zero drove right throught the other 5 castles and reached the 7th castle. Teal jumped down infront of Zero and got smacked against the castle wall and then fell into the lava moat. "DAMN IT!" Teal yelled and burned.

Attempt 9 last attempt for real!!!

If these injuries were real Teal would be in a full-body cast with 100 percent of his body burned and on life support but lucky for him he always spawned with a new body. "Can we try my way now?" Crimson asked. "Fine we'll try your damn way! But it won't work!" Teal said. "Well don't ya wanna know what it is?" Crimson asked. "What is it?" Teal asked. "QUICK THROW YOUR STICKY GRENADES ON THE TRACK!" Crimson ordered. Teal through a frag grenade at Crimson and it bounced off Crimson's head and exploded on Teal. "I said PLASMA and on the TRACK!" Crimson said. "Nevermind we got him!" Brown yelled. Zero sat there with his Ghost in shambles. "Yes! You got me! But you're going to wish you hadn't!" Zero yelled and shot Brown out with 2 BR shots. Then he aimed at Crimson and Teal who were running for their lives. He shot and hit Crimson right in the back of the head and kept shooting until Crimson died too. Teal got in another Ghost and Zero found another Ghost too. Back to attempt 1 all over again. - They drove around the track crashing into each other until they came up to Teal's not favorite turn. "Time to screw up and wipe out!" Zero said laughing evilly. "I don't think so fag!" Teal said and boosted and bounced off Zero's Ghost and safely around the corner. Zero's Ghost exploded into blue smoke and Zero walked out all dazed. "What year is it?" Zero asked. Then Zero's body fell dead. "GUYS WE WON!" Teal yelled. "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Brown sang. "I'm going to ask you once to stop singing that!" Crimson said clearly pissed off.


	6. Super Teal

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Killer was sitting in his evil dark room with the shadow modder standing in the dark behind him. "Must you watch everything I do!?" Killer asked. No reply came from the evil one. "Look guy! I can't understand the way you got this information configured inside these txt. windows!" Killer said. "Very well then...let's find somebody that can actually read ASM!" The shadow modder said losing patience. "Where are we going to...or more so HOW are we going to get someone to help me!" Killer asked. "You will need a hacker to help you out! Find one and make haste before the Halo 2 Protectors screw us up again!" The shadowed modder said. "Fine you're worse then my mom!" Killer said and quit the game to find a hacker. Killer searched his friends list until he found a hacker that hadn't been banned yet. Killer joined his game and saw he was in battle with the Koolgals. "Hackmaster I need your help making something!" Killer said. "What is it Killer! I'm kinda busy fighting for my life!" Hackmaster yelled. Lovespell shot a rocket at him but Hackmaster turned the rocket back at her. "Hey it's that faggot Killer!" T4g yelled. "I'll f-ing kill him for hurting your feelings T4g!" Supermodel yelled. "Now ladies keep calm! You'll all get a piece!" Killer yelled and shot his flame shotgun killing T4g and Supermodel. "Now come on Hackmaster!" Killer ordered. Shadow modder sent Killer an invite then Killer excepted and both him and Hackmaster were taken back to Killer's map leaving the Koolgals there stumped.

Killer stood infront of the txt. windows. "What are the values Hack surely you know them!" Killer said. "Yes I do! The first one is: D45/6" Hack said and kept configuring them. Of course the shadow modder wasn't standing there while Hackmaster was with Killer. "It's a good thing you got a hex editor!" Killer said. The windows stood up and an evil version of Teal was standing there now. "YES! OUR TEAL ZOMBIE IS ALIVE! WE WILL KILL THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS!" Killer yelled and laughed evilly. "Now let's go find them!" Hackmaster said. "TOO LATE CHEATING N00BS! WE FOUND YOU!" Crimson yelled. The Halo 2 Protectors ran up to them. "Well don't just run up to us and talk to us! WTF DO YOU THINK THIS IS? AN RPG? F-ING SHOOT US!" Killer yelled. The Halo 2 Protectors did what they were told and tried to kill Killer. Hackmaster made the Halo 2 Protectors' guns shoot M and Ms instead of bullets. "WTF! M AND MS!" The Halo 2 Protectors all said at once. "You will never defeat us with Hackmaster on my side! And that is only the beginning! I got data coding here imported straight from Unknown's map! MEET ANTI-TEAL!" Killer yelled. "Whoa!" Sage said. "He has your clone!" Brown yelled in surprise. "Well these 2 aren't smart enough to export data from a locked map! Someone is helping them!" Teal yelled. "HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FUNNY HALO 2 PROTECTORS! KILL THEM ALL!" Killer ordered. "Who's helping you Killer?" Teal asked. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Killer yelled. Anti-Teal ran at the Halo 2 Protectors but he died as soon as he came in contact with them. "WTF?! HACK! YOU SET THE TABLES WRONG! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER CLONE!" Killer yelled.

"You talk too much! And you won't be leaving here!" Brown said. "You guys got no chance! Guards destroy them!" Killer ordered. Master Chiefs ran in carrying Snipers. "SHIT!" Crimson said. The Koolgals ran up from behind the Halo 2 Protectors. The Master Chief's sniped out all the Halo 2 Protectors and Koolgals except Teal and Lovespell. "Aww you 2 look like a couple...A COUPLE OF IDIOTS!" Killer yelled and killed Lovespell with his shotgun. "NOW TAKE HIM!" Killer ordered. The Master Chiefs shot Teal right in the chest and then kept trying to noscope him for fun. "You don't have no chance Teal!" Killer yelled. The Master Chiefs shot Teal right in the head and Teal fell down to the floor dead. "WHAT...WE DID IT! WE DEFEATED THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS! HAHAHAHA!" Killer yelled. "You ALMOST defeated us!" Teal yelled and got back up. "WTF! HOW DID HE GET UP!" Killer yelled. "Umm...I must have really set the tables wrong!" Hackmaster said and stepped back. Teal threw plasmas directly on all 16 Master Chiefs' heads. He had infinite grenades and ammo too. Teal threw a huge plasma grenade right at Killer's head. "F- YOU HACK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Killer yelled and they both exploded in blue smoke. Killer's screen was back to normal and he was in a different dark place. "Am I dead?" Killer asked and looked around at complete darkness. The shadow modders visor blinked in the darkness. "No...but you're going to wish you were!" He said.

The Halo 2 Protectors were celebrating with the Koolgals over Killer's latest failure. The only problem was Hackmaster had taken Teal's powers away and now Teal was super no more. But that was okay.


	7. A 'Killer' new vehicle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Trar if your having trouble send me a message telling me the problem about how you can't post ok?

Players were playing a 2 team vs. of CTF on Headlong. A blue guy was walking on the bridge attached to the sword building. A red guy jumped down to stop him but noticed a huge shadow over his head. He looked up to see something falling from the sky and whatever it was it was huge. The thing landed revealing it to be a scarab. Killer walked up from the control room and up to the deck. "I'm baaack!" Killer said evilly. The scarab turned and shot a blast at the sword building and the blast actually ripped the building inhalf. The scarab continued it's rampage around the map zapping any people it saw. A red guy ran for the banshee but the scarab stepped on it before the red guy could get in it. The party leader knew something had to be done. He knew the Halo 2 Protectors and he sent them a message saying some guy had destroyed Headlong with a scarab. Teal and Crimson joined the game and saw the scarab trying to jump up to the cranes above the map. "Wow! That thing is out of control! It's a good thing you called!" Teal said. "Got any idea who's inside it?" Crimson asked. "It's this guy in olive armor!" The party leader said. "It's Killer again! When does he learn!?" Teal said.

"We'll just educate him until he does learn!" Crimson said confidently. The scarab turned the corner and looked down at the Crimson and Teal. "OH SHIT! MOVE MAN, MOVE!" Crimson said. The scarab shot it's secondary gun down on them. They could hear Killer's annoying laugh as the gun shot at them. The scarab tried to step on them but Teal and Crimson kept running away. "COME ON GUYS! THE ONLY REASON I CAME WAS TO PLAY WITH YOU AND YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY!" Killer said pretending to be sad. "F- YOU!" Teal yelled and him and Crimson ran into the beam rifle steam lift. "F- me huh? Well chew on this!" Killer said and shot the scarab's main gun into the beam rifle room. Teal and Crimson ran out onto the bridge and

Teal tried to jump onto the scarab. "WELL! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET THEM!" Killer ordered from inside the control room. The 3 Master Chiefs ran up to the deck and took out energy swords. "Teal look out!" Crimson yelled. Teal jumped off the deck and to the ground below. The Master Chief's chased after him. Crimson took out the beam rifle and sniped one Master Chief in the head. But Killer wasn't going to have that the scarab aimed up at him with it's secondary gun and started to shoot Crimson. More Master Chiefs jumped down from the deck of the scarab and chased after Teal with energy swords. Teal ran to the blue base to take cover but he saw the doors were barricaded. He got on the broken bridge and jumped next to the teleporter. The Master Chiefs went around and looked for a way in.

Teal went into the main room to see 2 reds and 2 blues blocking the doors with boxes. Teal ran to help them block the exits and noticed that they had a guass warthog in here some how. All the ways in were now blocked. "What are we going to do now if they get in?" One blue guy said. "This isn't zombies! We grab a shotgun and go kill them!" A red guy said. "No! We must stay in here or they'll get us for sure!" Teal ordered. "My shotgun idea is way better! We should do it instead!" The red guy said. "It won't work! There are too many!" Teal said. Meanwhile Killer was blowing the red base apart trying to get at Crimson. Shadow appeared behind Killer. "I hope you know what you're doing this time! For your own sake!" Shadow threatened. "I know what I'm doing what do you take me for? An idiot?...Don't answer that." Killer said. Crimson started shouting up at Killer from a ledge. "HEY KILLER I'M UP HERE!" Crimson shouted. "THERE HE IS! BLOW HIM AWAY!" Shadow ordered. Killer aimed up at Crimson but Crimson shot a rocket right at the scarab's main gun. The rocket didn't do anything. "IDIOT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER PLAYED CAMPAIGN! THE ONLY WAY TO KILL A SCARAB IS TO KILL THE PILOT!" Killer yelled. "Oh shit!" Crimson yelled and ran back into red base. "Now you've gone and got me really pissed off you stupid n00b!" Killer said and shot the main gun into the red base building and rammed it with the scarab.

Teal put the canisters down near the door that's next to the carbine. If any Master Chiefs came in that way Teal would shoot the covers off the canisters with his BR and the canisters would blow the Master Chiefs away. "TEAL! THEY'RE COMING IN FROM SNIPER WAY! WE NEVER BLOCKED UP THOSE DOORS!" The blue guy yelled. Teal went to see for himself and 5 Master Chiefs were walking toward Teal from the sniper walkway! The 1st one lunged at Teal with his sword but Teal crouched and the Master Chief flew over the ramp that had the shotgun. The red guys shot the Master Chief with their shotguns before it could attack again. Teal and the 2 blue guys moved a box in the way of the sniper walkway. "That'll hold em' off for awhile!" The blue guy said. But Killer had other plans he turned on full power on the scarab and the map's lighting dimmed and the color and brightness went down. "WTF! I'VE GOT MY TV SET TO FULL BRIGHTNESS AND IT'S STILL NOT BRIGHT ENOUGH!" Teal said. "I bet that f-ing scarab is doing it!" The red guy yelled.

Killer saw his Master Chiefs gathering around the barricaded blue base. He turned the scarab off and went to go help them. Teal and his buddies heard a knock at the wall of boxes they had made. "WHO IS IT!" The blue guy asked. "PIZZA MAN!" Killer yelled. "OH GREAT PIZZA!" The red guy said and ran into the barricade. A grenade rolled into the room and then exploded killing the red guy and knocking the soda machine and boxes down. Master Chiefs flooded the room and the other exits exploded and Master Chiefs walked in through there too. Teal and his 3 friends bunched up on the shotgun ramp because they were surrounded by atleast 70 Master Chiefs. Killer walked up to the front of his small army. "Well Teal it looks like I've finally defeated you this time! There's nothing that can save your pathetic life! Because your life means nothing to me...NOTHING...LIKE NINA MYERS!" Killer yelled and laughed evilly. But then the building shook and the roof exploded, the scarab looked down at them. "WTF! TELL ME SHADOW IS DRIVING THAT!" Killer yelled. The scarab blasted and killed all the Master Chiefs with it's main gun and stuck Killer to a wall. Teal walked up to Killer and meleed him. "WHO IS SHADOW!" Teal questioned. "I'm not telling you anything dog breath!" Killer said. The scarab leg raised then crushed Killer. Crimson jumped out of the scarab and down to see Teal. "Once again Killer's idea backfires on him!" Crimson joked.


	8. Katching Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Killer was walking around his room worried what would happen to him next. He turned around but Shadow appeared infront of him. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked beginning to suspect failure. "I'm not doing anything! I'm just getting fit for my rematch against the Halo 2 Protectors!" Killer lied. "WHAT REMATCH! YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DEFEAT THEM ALREADY!" Shadow asked getting pissed off. "Not exactly..." Killer said trying to lighten the mood. "What's that supposed to mean? Did you defeat them or not!?" Shadow asked. "No! They pwned me again! Are you happy now!" Killer admitted. "Well I suggest you get out there and shoot dead the Halo 2 Protectors!" Shadow said giving Killer a stern warning. Meanwhile the Halo 2 Protectors were having a much more fun rewarding time then Killer was. They were practicing super jumps to make sure they could do them for their next battle against who knows what modder. The map was Waterworks and only Brown knew the secret of where the super jump was. It was a super secret super jump that wasn't as easy as the others. Killer and a few of his henchmen spawned at the red base and they had other plans: Kill the Halo 2 Protectors! Teal saw that they had joined the game and warned the team of Killer's arrival. 2 Master Chiefs hopped into Ghosts and the other 3 went in the Warthog and the last one grabbed the banshee. Killer took it upon himself to get the Wraith. "With this mighty vehicle I will kill the Halo 2 Protectors!" Killer said evilly. But a rocket flew at him from fast speeds from across the map. Killer boosted with the Wraith and the rocket missed. Killer looked up to see Trar standing up next to the Rocket spawn. "MUST I SAY IT!? GET HIM!" Killer ordered. The banshee turned around and went after Trar it started to boost 1st but then started shooting when it got close. Trar ran away into the tunnel and the banshee tried to follow. Trar shot it with a Rocket and it died one hit. Brown and Sage weren't having a very fun time dodging Ghosts' boosting attacks and the Warthog turret.

Killer boosted up from the red side of the map to see the Halo 2 Protectors were falling to his men. 1st Sage died by being stuck by the Warthog passanger then Brown died from being splattered by 1 of the Ghosts. Killer laughed evilly at this. "Now where are the other 3 whimpy protectors!" Killer asked. "WHERE RIGHT HERE NEWB!" Teal said and jumped right onto Killer's Wraith. The Ghosts shot Teal to an inch of his life so he had to jump off before he could finish of Killer. But the Master Chiefs had other plans, they boosted right at Teal while he was retreating. A sniper bullet shot and killed one of the Ghosts. Killer looked up to see Crimson standing on the blue base with a sniper. "I'll make you regret that!" Killer said and fired a Wraith ball right at Crimson. The ball killed Crimson because he was zooming in with the sniper. Teal ran through the tunnel and met up with Trar who had got himself a full Rocket launcher. But Killer was standing outside the tunnel. "Well? What are you do morons staring at? Go in there and get them!" Killer ordered. 2 Master Chiefs ran in the tunnel after Teal. Teal grabbed a Plasma rifle to go with his SMG. But he looked up to see the Master Chiefs running right at them with Battle Rifles. "RUN TRAR!" Teal ordered. Trar and Teal ran away and the 2 Master Chiefs started shooting and trying to take the last 2 Halo 2 Protectors by force. Trar turned around and shot a Rocket at one of the Master Chiefs it killed them both and gave Trar a double kill. Trar and Teal walked back to the blue base where they left Killer.

When Teal and Trar got there they saw Killer's Wraith which was blown up but they didn't see anything else. "Where's Killer"? Teal asked. "Right here faggot! I've learned from our last meeting...before leaving a powerful vehicle...DESTROY IT!" Killer said sitting in the Warthog with 2 more Master Chiefs. "Well Killer are you just going to give up and quit or do we gotta do this the hard way BEFORE you get up and quit?" Teal asked. "Niether! I'm going to win!" Killer said and he drove the Warthog right at them. Trar shot a rocket but it missed and almost hit Teal instead. "TRAR WATCH IT!" Teal yelled. The turret man gunned Teal down before he could do anything. Now all that was left was Trar and he had one rocket left. "RUN TRAR RUN! OR I'LL MAKE YOU ROAD PIZZA!" Killer threatened and drove the Warthog after him. Trar turned around and blew Killer and his minions to pieces. "OH NO! F- YOU TRAR!" Killer yelled and quit the game. The game ended and once again the Halo 2 Protectors brought home the gold. This time because of Trar but Killer knew Shadow wouldn't be so thrilled.


	9. The Banzooka

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Killer walked nervously up to his room from a red rug staircase. He opened the door and saw Shadow waiting for him. "Well? Are the Halo 2 Protectors dead yet?" Shadow asked. "Umm...no. They beat me again!" Killer admitted. "What!!! I won't accept this Killer! You have one chance to get this right!" Shadow warned.But then a Master Chief ran in and whispered something to Shadow. "Ah! Perfect! Killer this is the perfect chance for you to prove your worth!" Shadow said. "What? What do I got to do?" Killer asked. "You must go into the cyber world and steal Bungie's prototype! Now be gone!" Shadow said. The Halo 2 Protectors were talking in the pregame lobby having some sort of meeting. They were planning on how to get Killer to fall into their trap but before they could even finish their plan Killer showed up with them. "HAHAHAHA! HALO 2 PROTECTORS! I'M GOING TO THE CYBER WORLD! IF YOU WANT SAGE BACK COME GET ME!" Killer said and him and Sage disappeared.

"Let's go get Sage!" Teal said getting pissed off at how stupid Killer was. Brown brought the Halo 2 Protectors to the cyber world and they looked around at all the flying windows and aqua backgrounds that served as walls, then there were the bottomless pits and ledges too. Crimson spotted Killer he was heading toward a big tower like object. "THERE HE IS! NO DOUBT UP TO KNOW GOOD!" Crimson yelled. They chased after Killer and Killer didn't even know they were behind him. He arrived at the tower and opened the door to go inside. "STOP KILLER!" Teal yelled. Killer saw windows flying around the chamber he jumped up and pulled them all together. "I GOT WHAT I CAME FOR HALO 2 LOSERS! BUT MY MEN WILL KEEP YOU BUSY!" Killer said and warped. Master Chiefs surrounded them with shotguns. "This is only a method to buy time!" Brown said. "Well...it's working!" Teal answered. "Brown can you warp us outta here?" Crimson asked. "Yes but we need to clear these assholes out of the way first!" Brown answered. "Easy!" Teal said and attacked. Halo 1's theme played in the background. The Halo 2 Protectors were locked in battle with atleast 2 dozen Master Chiefs. Then one of the Master Chiefs jumped up and shot a special rocket out at Crimson. A rope that of like what Ninja used on General Chiller shot out and tied Crimson up. The Master Chiefs shot Brown and Trar too. Another Master Chief through a grenade at Teal's feet.

Teal leaped back into a bottomless drop in the wormhole that made the cyber world so dangerous. The Master Chief looked over the ledge and saw a twisting tornado that was in the worm hole. "So that's where the deleted messages go!" Brown joked. "BROWN! TEAL JUST FELL DOWN THERE! HE'S LOST IN THE WORMHOLE FOREVER!" Crimson yelled. Another Master Chief shot it's shotgun at empty air signaling for the Halo 2 Protectors to walk. All the Master Chiefs followed the Halo 2 Protectors who couldn't shoot. There was atleast 30 Master Chiefs with them making sure they didn't break free. The cyber world started to darken and the Koolgals had witnessed the fight from a far away ledge. T4g sighed. "This doesn't look good..." Lovespell said. The cyber world rattled and shook without the prototype where it belongs who knows what could happen! The Koolgals turned around went back along the ledge. Meanwhile the Halo 2 Protectors were in Killer's room tied to each other. "You won't escape those binds! I got them from Ninja 0n Fire's data!" Killer told. "You f-ing jerk you killed Teal!" Crimson yelled. "I didn't kill him! One of my men killed him!" Killer responded.

"WELL IT'S STILL ALL YOUR FAULT!" Crimson yelled. "It doesn't matter! You can't stop me! Who's going to do anything about it?" Killer asked. "WE ARE!" Supermodel said and everyone looked up to see the Koolgals standing in a balcony above them. "Oh no you're not!" Killer said and pulled a lever. A cage dropped down onto the Koolgals and they couldn't escape it. "Wow guys! This just isn't your day! Congrats guys you played better then the girls! But there is nothing you can do still!" Killer said evilly. "NOT SO FAST KILLER!" Teal said standing in another balcony. "TEAL!" Killer yelled in surprise. "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT KILLER! I LANDED ON A FLOATING LEDGE!" Teal explained. The Halo 2 Protectors cheered but Killer had another idea. Killer pulled a 2nd lever and a cage dropped. Teal leaped out of the way and the cage missed him. Killer kept pulling levers and cages kept trying to trap Teal. Teal dodged every single cage Killer triggered. "Wow! You suck!" Sage yelled. Teal threw plasma grenades down next to Killer it made him jump and Teal leaped down and pulled another lever. The ropes around the other Halo 2 Protectors disappeared, then Teal pulled another lever and the Koolgal's were released. Killer pressed another lever and the ropes reappeared. Teal and Killer kept pressing the lever until they overloaded and broke.

The Halo 2 Protectors and Koolgals surrounded Killer but this wasn't the end. It was only the beginning! Killer jumped out through a warp and back to Shadow's lair. "I got the prototype!" Killer yelled. Shadow appeared next to him and scared Killer. "Ah perfect give it to me!" Shadow ordered. Killer did and Shadow took the new weapon. "HAHAHA! I HAVE THE BANZOOKA!" Shadow announced. "What's a banzooka?" Killer asked. "Go try it out on the Halo 2 Protectors Killer!" Shadow ordered and Killer appeared back next to the good guys. "KILLER!" They all said at once. Killer took out the banzooka and pointed it at them. "ONE MORE MOVE AND YOU GUYS GET BANZOOKAD!" Killer threatened. Ninja 0n Fire walked up behind Killer and assasinated him. "SO THAT'S WHERE THE BANZOOKA WENT! GREAT! NOW I CAN RETURN THE CYBER WORLD TO NORMAL!" Ninja yelled. While the Halo 2 Protectors ect were talking Killer escaped before he could be banned himself. He knew more punishment was ahead from Shadow...


	10. The Teamup Prt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Killer walked up to his room once again. He knew this time he wouldn't be getting out with just a slap on the wrist. He opened the door and Shadow was standing in the middle of the room. "Well Killer, did you kill the Halo 2 Protectors?" Shadow asked. "No! I failed! The Halo 2 Protectors beat me and Ninja 0n Fire stole back the Banzooka!" Killer yelled. "WHAT!!! I GIVE YOU AN ALL-POWERFUL TOOL AND THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS STILL LIVE!" Shadow asked getting pissed off. "Look I'm sorry! I can't beat them by myself!" Killer yelled. "I gave you a team and you failed me! I have given you many chances to kill them but they still continue to beat you!" Shadow argued. "Yeah well your team sucked any!" Killer yelled. "How dare you! I trained them myself!" Shadow yelled and lava bursted up from the floor on both sides of him. "How about another chance?" Killer asked backing away. "KILLER! THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL EVER BE SUCCESSFUL IS TO HAVE REAL HELP!" Shadow yelled and tears in the game opened up and 3 people fell down out of it. "KILLER! MEET YOUR NEW TEAM! King Mod, Unknown and General Chiller!" Shadow announced. "I'm back!" King Mod yelled. "But how? I was banned a few seconds ago!" Unknown asked. "Do not be confused! I, the great King Shadow have brought you back!" Shadow yelled. "THE FIRST THING I'M GOING TO DO IS GET BACK AT THOSE HALO 2 PROTECTORS!" Unknown yelled. "Great! With your combined efforts and mods you 4 will have no trouble at all getting rid of Teal and his pathetic little gang!" Shadow said evilly.

The Halo 2 Protectors were being lazy lately cause Killer had yet to show up and nobody else was modding anymore. But just then Killer jumped out of a wormhole and landed next to Crimson. "Oh shit! Killer is here!" Crimson yelled but got sliced in half. "If you guys want to fight me come to the Cyber world! That is before I steal back the Banzooka or better yet destroy the server!" Killer yelled and jumped back into the wormhole. Teal and the others ran up to it. "HALO 2 PROTECTORS! JUMP IN AND FOLLOW KILLER!" Teal ordered. The H2Ps jumped in and got warped to the Cyber world like they always do. Killer was up ahead jumping from ledge to ledge. "Come get some losers!" Killer yelled and vanished from view. "After him!" Crimson ordered and they began to follow after Killer. "Yes...that's it Halo 2 n00bs keep following me!" Killer whispered. The POV returned to above the Halo 2 Protectors and they ran into a room with 4 teleporters. "Which one did Killer go in?" Sage asked. "Split up! We'll find him one way or another!" Brown said. So they each took a teleporter Trar wasn't there today so there was only 4 Halo 2 Protectors. Brown was walking along and all of a sudden a huge Gravity ball almost hit him. He looked up to see Unknown standing on a ledge. "Hello Brown! How goes it?" Unknown asked and flew down at him. The POV switched to Crimson who was already fighting General Chiller. "HOW DID YOU GET BACK!?" Crimson asked. "I came back to life!" General Chiller said evilly and blasted Crimson with her dark energy and froze him into a statue. Sage was fighting King Mod and he was losing badly. King Mod bashed Sage with a melee attack and Sage went flying. Sage came back and knocked King Mod into a spiked wall. Sage turned around to leave but he heard a noise and looked back at King Mod.

King Mod pulled himself out from the spikes and was very bloody. "WTF!" Sage yelled. "HAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY DID YOU!" King Mod yelled. "How did you survive that!" Sage questioned. "YOU MIGHT SAY I SORTA DIED!" King Mod said and his neck cracked and blood squirted out of it. Sage backed away right into a wall. Teal shot a rocket right at Killer and Killer jumped it and flew at Teal with a sword. Teal crouched and meleed Killer in the stomach. Killer looked down to slice Teal but nobody wasn't there. Teal assasinated Killer easily and won his challenge. "That wasn't hard! Hey wait if I fought Killer I wonder what the other guys found?" Teal asked. The other Halo 2 Protectors were being dragged away in the unbreakable ropes back to Shadow. "HELP!" They all said at once.

Killer appeared before Shadow once again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEAL GOT AWAY! THE OTHERS GOT THEIR ASSIGNED HALO 2 PROTECTOR!" Shadow yelled and pointed to the 3 other Halo 2 Protectors in a cage. "Look I don't know who you are man but you better let us out before Teal get's here or he'll kick your asses!" Crimson yelled. Shadow walked over to the cage. "Hmph I'm sure he will..." Shadow said confidently and walked away. Unknown, Chiller and King Mod got up and walked over to Shadow. "Ahhh yes! My new henchmen! Go correct Killer's mistake!" Shadow ordered and sat in Killer's throne. "HEY! GET THE F- OUT OF MY THRONE!" Killer yelled. "I think it's time I took over Killer! We don't need you anymore!" Shadow yelled and booted Killer back into the Cyber world. Killer spawned and saw Teal looking for what path to take. "TEAL! Hey over here!" Killer yelled and shot his SMG so Teal would see him. Teal took out his Battle Rifle. "Yeah Killer I'll kick your ass again before I find my friends!" Teal said. "NO, NO! NOT ME! I CAN HELP YOU! I KNOW WHERE SHADOW IS KEEPING THEM!" Killer yelled. "How do I know I can trust you! The last time I trusted you I almost got banned!" Teal reminded. "Well if you don't I guess King Mod, General Chiller and Unknown will be banning your friends' IP addresses so they can stay unbanned forever!" Killer said. "WHAT!" Teal yelled in surprise. "Oh yes, Shadow could only make them unbanned for a short time unless they steal other people's IP"! Killer answered. "I guess I got no other choice but to trust you...BUT BETRAY ME AND YOU'RE DEAD GOT THAT!" Teal threatened. "Got it!" Killer said. So Teal and Killer continued on their way to find Shadow and the others but it wouldn't be easy without Brown. Teal and Killer saw the portal up ahead. "Is that the portal?" Teal asked. "Yes! That's the portal that will take you to the map I made!" Killer said. But then Master Chief's with Halo 1 Assault Rifles jumped out of the portal. "Oh shit! They got HALO COMBAT EVOLVED AR'S!" Teal yelled. The Master Chiefs shot and Killer grabbed Teal and they jumped high above the area. Killer let go and Teal flew down through the air at the 3 Master Chiefs and bounced off one's head and stuck and Plasma Grenade to one. They exploded and Killer and Teal stood infront of the portal.

To Be Continued...


	11. The Teamup Prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

"Hmmm maybe you should go first Teal." Killer said nervously. "Why is it that much of a big deal?" Teal asked. "Yes...this portal is untested..." Killer said. "You mean you don't know if this the right one!" Teal asked. "We're about to find out!" Killer yelled and pushed Teal into the portal. Teal vanished in and then Killer decided it was safe and went in too. He fell for a few seconds then landed in a cage. Teal stood right beside him. "What happened 'buddy'? Watch your step!" Teal said and walked away. "Teal wait!" Killer yelled. Teal turned around and faced Killer. "Yeah what now?" Teal asked getting bored. "You can't leave me in here!" Killer said. "I can and I will!" Teal said and turned around. "Only I know the secret code to get into the throne room!" Killer said. "Okay you have proved your worth! Where's the release button?" Teal asked. "It's up on that balcony!" Killer said and pointed to a balcony high above them. "WTF Killer do you waste all your time making traps for people that can't mod?" Teal asked. "Actually you could walk up the stairs in that door right there to get up to the switch!" Killer explained. "Yeah...there's a catch isn't there?" Teal asked. "Yes of course! There are automatic guass turrets hidden inside the walls in the stair room!" Killer admitted.

"Wow you're really trying to do us in aren't you?" Teal asked. "I aim to dis-please, now hurry up and get me outta here before they get your friends!" Killer ordered. Teal walked into the other room and sounds of guass turrets firing was heard and several sonic waves flew right down and out into the room Killer was in. A key appeared in Killer's hand and he opened up the cage. Teal reached the balcony with 0 shield and he pressed the release button. Teal looked down to see Killer out of the cage and he jumped down next to him. "How did you get out?" Teal asked. "I forgot I had a key!" Killer lied. "Nevermind let's go!" Teal said and they went out another door. They came into a long copper colored hall with armor statues lining each wall. "Fancy!" Teal pointed out. "Do you like it? I chose the color palletes myself! But...do becareful when you're walking along this hallway..." Killer said evilly. Teal walked first and Killer walked over to the wall and pulled a lever. The floor opened up and wooden spikes were there and Teal almost walked into them. He jumped the pit and waved for Killer to jump next. Killer jumped the pit and Teal walked infront once again. Killer laughed to himself and pulled another lever on the wall. The ceiling began to give way and dropped toward Teal and spikes were on the bottom. Teal ran to where the trap ended then signaled for Killer to do it too, Killer ran through right before it crushed. "Hmm it's like they know we're here and they're turning on all these traps!" Teal said unsuspectingly. "Let's see him dodge this!" Killer thought to himself he pulled a third lever and saws ejected from the walls. "WHOA! COME ON KILLER! THEY'RE GETTING SERIOUS!" Teal yelled and almost got sliced. Killer jumped all the way to the end of the hallway. "Hey Killer wait for me!" Teal yelled running toward him. "Hmmm...nah!" Killer said and pulled a final lever and a huge metal door blocked the exit. The saws were following Teal and it was a dead-end. Teal crouched and the saws went over his head he saw a hole in the wall then crawled inside. "Poor construction Killer, the next time you try to make a death chamber you don't put escape routes!" Teal said to himself.

Teal reached the end and was in a silver colored hallway with armor statues. Killer ran by and Teal dashed out behind him. "WTF!" Teal yelled in anger. "Miss me?" Killer asked. "Hardly! You almost got me killed back there!" Teal yelled and meleed Killer. "Well come on my throne room is right ahead! Ignore the great construction of every single pillar connecting the roof to the wall to make it look like a castle!" Killer said. Teal looked around and there was a huge stain glass window both sides of the hallway and they let in huge streams of light and balconys were high above them on both sides of the narrow, silver hallway. "Hey I didn't know okay, so maybe you do make great maps! But now isn't the ti..."Teal said getting cut off by voices. "Hide! Quick someone is coming!" Killer said. They crouched behind boxes and King Mod and Unknown walked by talking and they both had Gravity Rifles. They crouch walked so the bad guys wouldn't see them then they reached the throne room doors further up the hallway. Killer opened them and General Chiller was sitting in the throne and only the other Halo 2 Protectors were with her in a cage. General Chiller said nothing and didn't even move when Teal and Killer walked up to her. "Do you think she's faking?" Teal asked. "Shhhs! She's getting something to eat!" Crimson whispered. "Get us out of here!" Sage whispered. "Okay Killer how do I get them out?" Teal asked. "You hit the switch next to the cage!" Killer said quietly. Teal walked over and started laughing at what he saw. Koolgals merchandise was in a box and each item said 'property of Killer' on it. "Ohhh looks like Killer likes t4g!" Brown said. Teal saw security cameras and looked on them. "Okay I think we're clear! Unknown and King Mod are together all the way across the map and Chiller isn't here right now." Teal explained. Teal reached for the release button but a knife flew next to his hand from above. Everyone looked up to see Zero Mercy standing on top of the chandellere. Killer blasted Zero Mercy dead with a single green shotgun blast. "Good Chiller didn't come running back!" Teal said and released the Halo 2 Protectors. They ran out of the room and made a break for it. "Something tells me I'm forgetting something!" Killer told them. "What else could you possibly forget?" Teal asked. "Wait we only saw Chiller, Mod and Unknown..." Crimson reminded. "Then that means..."! Killer said. "We better get out of here fast!" Sage said.

To Be Continued

Do you know who the Halo 2 Protectors are so concerned about?


	12. The Teamup Finale

Disclaimer: I still don't own Halo 2.

The Halo 2 Protectors kept running down the hallways hoping to find a way out. But their enemies had other ideas. Shadow came through the floor in his throne room. "Chiller, Mod, Unknown get in here now!" Shadow ordered. They appeared infront of him. "What is it?" King Mod asked. "While somebody let the Halo 2 Protectors get away CHILLER nobody knew they were even here except me! Now go get them before they escape..." Shadow ordered. The trio disappeared from the room and ordered the special team to go get the Halo 2 Protectors. The Halo 2 Protectors had been running for a long time now. "Killer where the f- did you put the exit?" Brown asked. "I didn't put an exit!" Killer said. "WHAT! NO EXIT! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE!" Sage asked. "Hey guys look a star!" Crimson said. "That's it! I made a star the key to get out back into the cyber world! Keep running!" Killer ordered. They got closer to the star and looked at it for a few seconds. "Are you sure it's safe to touch?" Crimson asked. "Of course! Just grab it before somebody finds us!" Killer ordered.

They walked up to it but out of nowhere a red Master Chief appeared right next to the star. "Looking for this? This is Shadow's star!" He said. Then 4 other Master Chiefs appeared. "We are Shadow's XM Squad!" The red one announced. "We're brilliant!" XM Green said. "We're fast!" XM yellow said. "We're strong!" XM Black said. "We're beatiful!" XM Pink said. "XM Squad I never heard of you!" Killer said. "That's because we're in Shadow's private gang!" XM Red said. "Yeah, yeah you guys look more like the Power Rangers or something." Teal said. "We fight for evil and we love what we do!" XM Pink said. "Don't confuse with some stupid TV show rejects!" XM Black threatened. "Let's fight!" XM Yellow ordered. "Yo Yellow you're right! Let's own the pathetic Halo 2 Protectors so Shadow can destroy Halo 2!" XM Red announced. "What!" Teal yelled. "Let's stop these losers before it's too late!" Sage said. "XM SQUAD HAS NEVER BEEN DEFEATED!" XM Red said. Teal threw grenades at XM Black but XM Black threw huge black bombs back at Teal. He jumped out of the way and XM Green tried to kill Crimson with his axe. XM Pink was supplying the rest of the team infinite shield power as long as she lived.

XM Yellow was fighting Brown and was owning him badly. XM Green went after Sage with his axe and Sage shot at him with his Battle Rifle. Killer tried to sneak away but Teal threw a Plasma Grenade in his path. "Oh no you don't! This is your fight too!" Teal said almost getting killed by XM Black. Killer looked around and then shot at XM Pink with his flame shotgun it killed her and the XM Squad was mortal now. "NOOO! YOU F-ING MORON! WTF HAVE YOU DONE!" XM Red yelled. They all left fighting the Halo 2 Protectors and chopped Killer up with their axes. Killer died and then didn't respawn. The XM Squad went back to fighting the Halo 2 Protectors XM Pink was standing a few feet away only witnessing the fight. XM Yellow tried to chop Brown inhalf but missed and Brown killed him. "Yo Red! I'm hungry! I'm going to get something to eat!" XM Yellow said. "Bite your tongue and get back here!" XM Red ordered. XM Yellow appeared next to XM Pink. XM Black threw a bomb at a suit of armor and it bounced off back at him. "Yo Red! My grasses just broke! I gotta fix em'"! XM Black said and appeared next to XM Yellow and Pink. XM Green tried to kill Sage with his axe but Sage got him first. "Yo Red! I got a headache! I gotta quit!" XM Green said and appeared next to the other XM warriors. "DAMN! You're leaving me to fight 4 on 1!" XM Red said and got meleed from 4 ways at once. XM Red appeared next to the others. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! XM warriors! Retreat!" XM Red yelled they ran away back into the shadows. "Now let's get back to the cyber world!" Teal said and they all grabbed the star and escaped. But Killer wasn't so lucky he respawned in Shadow's throne room in the cage. "Killer! I thought I told you to get the f- out of here!" Shadow yelled. He threw Killer out of the map. "Now to punish those so-called XM Squad!" Shadow said.


	13. The Crystal Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 and I never will.

Killer walked up to the crystal jewel. "With Bungie's new Halo 3 prototype I will rule this game!" Killer yelled evilly. "Still up to no good huh? Halo 3 hasn't been released yet!" Crimson said standing next to the other Halo 2 Protectors. "Shut up! You're only so confident because you're standing next to 4 other guys!" Killer yelled. "Yeah I can beat you all by myself!" Crimson said. "Ha! That's so rich! You beat me! I got these jewels now! You can't beat me!" Killer said. "Come on buddy I'll take you one vs. one!" Crimson challenged. "Ohhh ok...just TRY AND DODGE THIS!" Killer said and shot a red laser out of the jewel and Crimson jumped out of the way. "I dodged it pure and simple! You suck Killer!" Crimson said. "F- you dumbass n00b!" Killer said and kept trying to shoot Crimson. But a huge laser flew out of the sky and hit Killer, killing him. "Now what?" Teal asked. They looked up to see Zero Mercy standing there with a BR. "I've come to give Shadow the jewel! Hand it the f- over or I'll blow you all up!" Zero threatened. "YOU DUMBASS YOU BLEW IT UP!" Crimson yelled. "WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Zero yelled. "YOU BLEW IT UP WHEN YOU SHOT KILLER IDIOT!" Teal said. "Hahaha! He's stupid!" Sage said. "You f- morons! You'll burn for this!" Zero said and started shooting them with his BR. They took cover behind a big rock. "Watch this guy! He can drop you in 3 hits to the face!" Teal warned. "Watch this!" Zero yelled and switched his BR to shoot Plasma grenades. He shot the grenades into the sky and they fell down behind the rock. The Halo 2 Protectors scrambed out from their cover. Zero began to pick them off one by one. "Oh! I got Sage! Oh I got Teal!" Zero said as he killed both Sage and Teal. The others jumped behind another rock. Brown ducked and started to sneak up the path behind Zero. "Okay guys if you thought that was fun this time I hunt!" Zero warned. He walked down and started looking behind rocks. He came up to the one Trar and Crimson were hiding behind when he walked around they crouched walked to the other side. Zero then searched the rock Brown was hiding behind and they played run around the rock. But then Brown bumped into Zero from behind cause he ran too fast. "UH HUH!" Zero yelled and killed Brown. "Now where are my good friends Trar and Brown?" Zero asked and looked around again. Brown and Trar both assasinated him at the same time and it killed him. The game ended and only the Halo 2 Protectors were in the pregame lobby. "Well Killer f-ed up as usuall but they're realeasing Halo 3 really soon!" Teal said. 

Shadow, King Mod, Unknown and Chiller were watching through a camera. "Enjoy your victory while you can Halo 2 Protectors...because this is only the beginning!" Shadow said and the camera aimed at all of the bad guys the Halo 2 Protectors had ever faced standing behind him.


	14. First Blood Prt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own halo, or Xbox!

"Wow, no marked modders on tonight." Sighed Teal sounding almost disappointed,"Maybe Crimson is on..." "Ya I'm here, man." Crimson exclaimed. "I didn't know I had my Microphone on." "Well you did...idiot." They decided to join a game made by a person who was under suspicion, Murd3r0us. " OK, lets flank him and catch him on the north side of the map OK?" "Yeah yeah, same procedure every time..." Crimson sighed annoyed. "Brown has joined the game!" Exclaimed the automated announcer, "Alright we have three of us now." " HEY DUMB ASS I CAN HEAR YOUR MIC!" Yelled Murd3r0us "Oh shit, I forgot, Get h..." A giant blue bullet got Teal right threw his helmet ignoring his shields and killing him. "One down!" Murd3r0us Cackled maniacally. "Shit regroup!" Brown Was blocked off by a wall that appeared out of nowhere. "Fuck!" Another blue bullet shot from nowhere, but he was lucky, Murd3r0us was only a close range fighter. A white light shined on the wall and it grew to Brown's height. "What the fuck..." A Black figure came from the wall it wasn't a player it was a... Game Master from Bungie .

"OK one thing you guys are banned, second I'm going to kick your asses!" Yelled the Game Master through his microphone. "SHIT, Shadow I NEED help NOW!" The feeble sounding Mud3r0us cried. Three white stars shined from above, it was none other then King Mod, Unknown and General Chiller disguised as Game Masters. The original Game Master approached the three of them. "Hey you three, new guys. Did Mr. C. send you?" The GM questioned. "Yes he did, he said we could take it from here. We'll ban those modders pretending to be the Halo 2 Protectors in addition to that cheater Mud3r0us!" Unknown lied. The Game Master's black armored flashed white and he left the game. "Bungie never gets any smarter do they?" Brown questioned. "No they don't." Crimson replied. "We'll take out Brown!" Chiller cackled. Murd3r0us dived into Crimson and took him into a portal in the floor. Brown meanwhile ran for his life from the three modders. He opened up a portal and escaped before they could kill him.

Crimson couldn't see anything around but a black void. "Teal, Brown, can anyone here me?" Crimson shouted. "They can't, but I can!" Murd3r0us cackled and appeared in the darkness. "If its a fight you want then I'll give you one!" Crimson shouted and looked down to see he had no weapon. "You were saying? You actually won't be doing anything because there's a frequency going through your headset that will injure your brain." Murd3r0us cackled. Crimson clutched his head in pain in real life and he fell to the floor.


	15. First Blood Prt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo2 or Xbox

"Crimson, Crimson...CRIMSON ANSWER ME!!!" started Brown in distress. Unknown came back through the portal satisfied at what he'd accomplished. "Heh, Two down!" Said Murd3r0us grinning at his screen, "Wuuks wike Youw Aww Awone now Huh, HA!" He continued. "Well," King Mod started, " To sum up what that idiot just said, all your buddies are either dead or not logged on sooooo, time to die, but not without some fun first." As he finished his sentence the world flashed white, and suddenly every thing was cold, brown's screen blinded him for a moment then he noticed, chains and spikes, Brown's M.C. was wrapped in chains that nearly engulfed his whole screen. "Ready?" Murd3r0us questioned, " you may have noticed that you can't remove your headset... or move at all for that matter, my name is Murd3r0us because..."

"Dammit, why can't I get back in!?!" Exclaimed Teal from his seat. "F--- it I'm callin tech-support!" "Hello, this is Ninja." "NINJA, I'm so glad you accually picked up," "Um, ok who is this?" "Well you probably know me as Teal, but you can call m--" " Teal Oh man the servers are going hay-wire," "Yeah I know, I got booted and I was hot on the trail on all the wanted modders" " Well not muxh i can do but... I could make you a Temp GM ..." "You could...?" "Yeah, but i'd have to take it away some time or another..." Ok do it!" "...Alright done!" Ninja exclaimed, "You may notice that some of your settings are different, but don't worry you'll get used to it. One quick tip Auto kill is the black key for GM s ok?" "Yeah, I got it, now join the same game I'm in." "Ok." The two GM s set off into the elimination game and heard Brown screaming over them Mic. "OH god please, save me , no more please it hurts so much god please!" "BROWN!!!" Teal screamed.

"...My name is Murd3r0us because, my mod causes an ultra-sonic frequincy to play over un-filtered headsets. This noise causes the listerns to become paralysed, and eventually they're heart becomes paralysed thus, you die!" Murd3r0us explained, "Isn't it great, I get to hear your last breath, I can't wait!" "OH god please, save me , no more please it hurts so much god please!" "BROWN!!!" Teal screamed, "HURRY, WE NEED TO GET TO HIM!!!" Teal rushed towards the blackened portal and shot Murd3r0us twice in the torso, enought to halt Brown's torture. "BASTARD YOU'RE RUINING MY FUN!!!!" Murd3r0us yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU A--" Suddenly, the area was back to normal. "Grrrgll" Murd3r0us seemed to be choking, "HMPH, HMPH, BLARGH" It was silent for a moment then a Voice of a man came on his mic, "This is Shadow, as you already know, you've seen how destructive my little friend can be." Shadow explained "I had to eliminate my only liabilty, understand, well i don't really care what you care..." " WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO BROWN!?!?" "He was merely having his 'Play Time' you see he was only 7 years old, my son accually, but a conspiracy this massive can't be reveiled, for now, I hope you've had fun today. Shadow-out" "COME BACK HERE ASSHOLE!!!" Teal screamed. "I suppose it's our time to go, eh?" Unknown questioned, "Yes, I suppose so." said King Mod, "OK!" replied General Chiller. Yet another dark portal opened and the modders made their escape...


	16. Klown's Circus

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Teal and Brown were waiting for Sage and Trar to get online. To tell them the bad news about Crimson's defeat. It was taking along time for them to get on. Just then a mysterious invite came to them in their friends' lists. The invites were from a player named 'Klown'. "Who the hell is Klown! I didn't put him on my friends list!" Teal said. "Yeah and where did Ninja go? I got work in the morning Teal! Those AI projects don't get themselves finished you know!" Brown said. Just then Sage came online not knowing of what had happened. But then Klown sent another invite he clearly didn't want to be ignored. "Aw f- off you stupid circus attraction! Leave us alone!" Brown said. "Fine Klown we'll go to your retarded party!" Teal said as he joined the game, they appeared in a huge circus. "WTF? This Klown guy is modding!" Brown told. "No duh!" Sage said. "Well we'll find him and stop him whoever he is!" Teal explained. Little did they know Klown was listening in from behind the corner of a circus tent. "Well Halo 2 Protectors I'll make sure your stay in this circus will be the last one of your lives!" Klown chuckled. The Halo 2 Protectors didn't know what was going on until they saw cotton candy machines. "This Klown guy is over-doing this a little I think. I mean it's a video game we don't need to feed our Spartans!" Brown said. But a crazy clown on a ball rolled out from inside a tent. "WELCOME TO KLOWN'S CIRCUS OF TER---"! The clown was cut off as the strongman walked out. "Shut up Balled! You'll blow our cover!" The Strongman said. Teal and the others were looking at them like they were nuts which was very true. Then Klown himself walked up behind his henchmen. "So you guys want to stay for our show?" Klown asked. "NO WAY! This is all a big mod! We're leaving!" Teal said. "Awww but I haven't even got my chance to fire you from a cannon yet...INTO THE SUN!" Klown said evilly. "WHAT!" Teal yelled in surprise. Master Chiefs wheeled cannons out of the tents and pointed them at the Halo 2 Protectors. Teal shot one and then Strongman ran at him with an Energy Sword. "WHOA! Bad breath weak man!" Brown said and blew him up with a Rocket Launcher. Sage threw a Plasma Grenade at Balled but it missed and Balled countered it with a Plasma Rifle. Sage threw another Plasma and it stuck to Balled. "AHHHHHHHHH! F- YOU!" Balled yelled and blew into pieces. "Your mom!" Teal said. "No faggot your mom!" Klown blurted back. He squised the flower on his tux which squirted green acid towards Teal. "Hah, what a miss!!!" "Dammit they're getting better..." Klown thought to himself. Suddenly the battleground fell silent. A bell begain to ring and Klown stated "Well, it seems the main event is about to start!"

Klown walked towards the Big Top, which was quite odd since the whole carnival was ful of color, but this place was devoid of it. The protectors waltzed in to the tent walking through an alley way of MCs. "What the hell, I'm sick of this bull!" Sage whined. "Shut it and just chase his dumbass!" Teal replied. "Yes, sir..." Sage said sarcastically. "Welcome, to the sanctuary of the damned!" Klown yelled as he revealed his new outfit, the one of a Ring-leader. Suddenly he was surrounded by a small army of performing MCs redesigned to be Mimes. "Hmph, what are you going to do strangle us with boredom..."Cried sage. "Why thats not a half bad idea!" Klown replied smiling at his screen. "You had to f-ing provoke him, DIDN'T YOU!?!" Yelled Teal. "Yep..." replied Sage. "Ok, i felt left out WTF IS GOING ON!?!" Brown said getting pissed off. "WTF DID YOU DO FALL ASLEEP!?!" Klown screamed annoyed. "I'm tellin you 'Strangled with boredom'..." Sage continued "Ok, Shut the hell up or... ill gauge you eye out with a spoon..." Said Klown Clenching his teeth with anger. "Ok, Klown I'm going to kill you and get this over with, ok?" Brown said shrugging, "OK!?!" he said again firing his sniper at Klown. "OW, that really... didn't hurt at all, ok you done? I Kind of want to get back to my life some day soon..." Klown said in a mocking tone.

"OK, we're going to fight now, Ok?" Klown continued, "Yes..." the proectors say in unison. "Ok, on three...One...Two...Thr--" Sage is interupted by klown's amazingly annoying voice, "AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYYA!!!" "Ok lets go, i need to rip out his vocal chords..." Brown said waking up yet again. Klown stopped shrieking and ripped apart the world making countless dark portals. "Bye" He says jumping into a portal. "WTF where is he?" "HERE!!!!" He screams Melee-ing Teal in the back of the head! "Shit, I'm dead already..." Teal whined. "Hmm maybe i can do that too." Said sage jumping in a portal, "OH, SHIT" He screams as he falls from a portal in the sky. "Ok maybe this is just a coincidence but Brown... and Klown... retarded." Brown sighs lazily. "ok now we go Mono E mono now..." He continued. "You guys are more foolish then you seem, you really haven't noticed that I'm--" "A retard?" Sage says to himself stuck in a eternal fall of portals. "No, I'm KING MOD!"

The battle got intense when both of them found themselves out of ammo. "Shit, I'm out" Brown stated. "Yeah me too!" King mod said claping excidedly. "Ok, melee to the death..." Brown said. Suddenly a green, no SAGE figure appeared behind Mod melee-ing him in the back of the head. "Jesus, I was falling for a while..." Sighed Sage. "DAMMIT I THOUGHT YOU DIED, I was tring to be all bad ass and stuff, and you come out of nowhere and beat the shit out of him, F- YOU MAN!" "Well at least we won..." Teal said. "Red Team Wins" The announcer yelled. "Well, I could use some asprin... and a nap." Brown said lazily again.


	17. Unhappy Meal

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

It was 2 days later and the Halo 2 Protectors were trying to figure out a way of getting Crimson back. But it was impossible at the moment. They all got a party invite from a person named 'BK'. "Who the hell is this? It better not be King Mod again!" Brown said. They joined the party and they were standing infront of a fast food restruant and a huge factory was behind it there were also trees everywhere. "Okay who's idea was it to put a fast food place in the middle of the woods?" Sage asked. "Calm down it's a video game!" Teal said. Then a female character popped up infront of them. "Welcome to Kold Burger! I am BK might I take your order?" She asked. "Okay how she has blonde hair and actuall facial features I do not know but she is really pretty..."Brown said. BK blushed. "Well this just a modded character skin! I'm more hot in real life!" BK boasted. "Have we met before? You sound firmiliar..."Teal said suspectingly. "Hey wait a minute King Mod skinned his character to look like a clown. How do we know this bitch isn't on his side?" Brown asked. "Cause I'm very sexy!" BK said. "You sound like a little girl..."Teal admitted. "I am a little girl I'm...I'm mean if you don't believe me I'll send you a picture of my ass." BK said. "Umm...no...I got a gf..."Teal said quickly. "WELL CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER OR WHAT!" BK screamed in a shrill voice. "Another asprin is calling me! Brown, Brown! It says! I'm going to need it!" Brown said dreading the proceedure to come.

"Yes I'll have a hamburger!" Sage said. "We don't got hamburgers!" BK said in a low girly voice. "K then I'll have a chocolate shake!" Brown said. "We don't have shakes or soda either!" BK said happily. "I'll have a--" Teal started but was cut off. "We don't serve that here sir!" BK said. "Then WTF do you serve!" Brown said getting aggrivated at her antics. "We serve pink and flowers!" BK said as her eyes got big and watery. "Okay you can ask Daisy and XM Pink to come here but I'm out!" Sage said turning around to go. "Daisy is already here! She makes the flowers!" BK said and threw her arms out. The whole place turned girly and pink and even the leaves on the trees turned pink. "It's time for me to go but just so you won't be lonely I brought you some strong Elites!" BK said and skipped off into the factory.

"Oh yeah! A challenge! Big strong Elites!" Teal said excited. The Elites walked out and had lipstick and other make-up on. "Your joking right?" Teal said. The Elite walked up to him and meleed Teal with his purse. The purse had the same effect as the sword wood and Teal died. The Elite turned to Brown and lunged. "HIIIIYA!" The Elite said and jumped at Brown. "WHAT A MISS!" Brown yelled. "RARRR!" The other Elite said and meleed Brown from behind. The Elites have an automatic melee system when you get close to a Marine or Spartan they will wack their weapons at them automatically I know I've been an Elite in Campaign with an AR mod. Sage backed away from the 2 Elites. "Nice nails you 2 got!" Sage said backing right into a tree. The Elites walked toward him like zombies on a rampage. "Oh shit bye bye!" Sage said and ran into the restraunt. He looked the glass doors and looked around. On the menu it said FLOWERS!-1,000 dollars, more FLOWERS!-609,000,00 dollars. Daisy was behind the counter. "Daisy to BK, we got intruders!" Daisy said on a 2-way radio. "BLAST HIM!" BK said evilly. "Oh no!" Sage said backing right into a table. Daisy took out a gravity rifle and shot it at Sage.

Sage ducked and the ball bounced off the glass doors and back at Daisy. "OHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and blew up. "Well that was easy! Maybe Teal is right I can ammount to some use after all!" Sage said and walked behind the counter. He saw a button and pressed it, a secret wall opened and Sage went into the new path. He found himself inside the factory BK went into. Conveyor belts putting flowers in vases were all around him. "Wow she's girly!" Sage said out loud. He saw an elevator and he got into it, he pressed the button to go to the top floor. When he arrived he was in an office and there was a chair behind a desk turned away from him. "Well Sage you finally made it to me!" BK said. "TURN AROUND LITTLE GIRL!" Sage yelled. "You still don't get it do you! I'm---" BK said getting cut off. "An idiot?" Sage added. "NO! I'M GENERAL CHILLER!" BK admitted and changed into her normal General Chiller spartan. "The 1st food we sell here is going to be you Sage!" Chiller yelled and took out a hatchet. "F-! The bitch is cannibal!" Sage said and backed away. "GUARDS!" Chiller yelled ordering 4 Master Chiefs dressed up in make-up. They came in and they all had big SMGs. "Do what I always do, Sage!" Teal yelled. "What Teal always does? Oh yeah!" Sage said remembering then he ran up and shot the Master Chiefs with his shotgun and they died. Chiller jumped across the room into the elevator. "I got customers! Later!" Chiller said and took the elevator down. "Quick, what's she doing Teal!?" Sage asked. "You're not going to like this! She's sending up more men to get you!" Teal said. "That's not the worst part! Ninja is down in the restraunt with KP and some other Bungie employees! It looks like she's going to kill them and put them in the food! Damn! She blocked me from talking to them!" Brown yelled. The Master Chiefs arrived in the elevator to get Sage, they shuffled out loudly and took out swords. Sage blew them up with a frag grenade and they died, then he got into the elevator and followed Chiller back to the restraunt.

He arrived just in time. "STOOOOOOP!" Sage yelled getting everyones' attention. Ninja looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "BK IS GENERAL CHILLER! LOOK OUT!" Sage yelled. BK shot Ninja with her ice powers and froze him and the other Bungie admins. "Look out Sage, THIS ONES A WHOPPER!" BK said and threw a huge ice ball at him. Sage ducked under a table the ice ball broke the window. "BAH-BAH-BAH-BAH-BAH, I'M HATING IT!" Chiller said and threw more ice chunks into the table. "Frags bounce!" Sage said and bounced a Grenade off the roof and behind the counter at Chiller. "NOOOO! My perfect beauty!" Chiller yelled and exploded because all the other electronics were flamable too. "Next time I'm eating at home!" Teal sighed. The explosion melted the ice the admins were trapped in. "Good job as usuall Sage!" Ninja said. "We better close off this map!" Brown said.


	18. Unknown Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 still.

Teal and Sage were walking through the woods. "Do you think this time they're doing the Little Red Riding Hood routine?" Sage joked. "No...I think this time they're doing the shut-up routine!" Teal said. They kept walking until they came to a haunted looking house. Lightning struck above it and thunder boomed. "Wow creepy!" Sage said. A vampire walked up to them. "MUHAHAHAHA!" He yelled. "What is it this time?" Teal asked boringly. "I am Count Deathula!" The vampire announced. "You rip off Dracula so f-ing bad..."Sage said. "Well I'm not! This is my haunted house ride! Pay me 10 dollars by mail and you can enter!" Deathula said. "How about no!" Teal said and him and Sage walked right in the front door. "Fags you forgot to pay! This will now be a real scream! Hahahaha!" Deathula mumbled. "Hello we're right here!" Teal said from the door way. "Oh have a nice day!" Deathula said and disappeared. "Whatever!" Sage said and they both went into the hallway of the haunted house. A ghost popped out infront of them. "Fight me and continue! Lose and be banned!" The ghost said. Sage and Teal walked right through the ghost and continued. "F-ing ghosts!" Teal said. The ghost turned around toward them. "YOU DIDN'T FIGHT ME YOU DUMBASS! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled but they ignored him. Deathula was watching them from his controll room in the tower. "Okay Goblin you're up next!" Deathula commanded.

The Halo 2 Protectors were in an armory full of knight armor. "Why do they always go to such extremes to make these look good?" Teal asked and Sage said nothing. Goblin slipped into an armor suit that was holding an axe. They walked right by it and the armor suit started to follow them. Sage heard the clanging of it's footsteps and turned around, the armor suit stood still. "Hmm I don't remember walking around that armor suit in the middle of the hall!" Sage said suspectlying. "Shut-up Sage! Come on!" Teal commanded. They kept walking down the hallway and Goblin kept following them getting closer and closer. "Oh! My shoes are untied!" Sage said and bent down. Goblin swung his axe at Sage's upper body but missed. "Oh yeah I don't wear shoes!" Sage said and hopped up into the air. Goblin swung his axe at Sage's feet but missed. Deathula was watching this happen. "You got to be pretty stupid to not notice a huge axe swinging at you at an alarming rate!" He said. Goblin kept trying to kill Teal and Sage from behind but they kept dodging without even knowing he was there. Then they came up to a stone wall that was a dead end. "Hey a dead end!.."Sage said stating the obvious. Teal pulled the candle on the wall with X and the wall opened. Goblin swung his axe and the axe hit the wall and bounced back at him, splitting him in half.

"Damn my men are retarded!" Deathula said. "Me next!" Demon said. "Okay you get them next! Don't fail me!" Deathula ordered. Sage and Teal were in a wine cellar. Demon walked up behind them. "Oh this is going to be so much fun to see!" Deathula said excitedly. Demon dashed at Teal and jumped right into a bunch of wine bottles and smashed them all down on himself. "SAGE! BECAREFUL!" Teal yelled. "But it wasn't--"Sage started but was silenced. Demon got back up pissed off even more. He lunged at Sage and grabbed a giant bottle of whiskey. Sage walked by above him on a catwalk and accidently tripped the cork. The bottle shot off like a rocket and Demon was sent flying across the room against another rack of wine bottles. "SAGE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Teal yelled and looked at the mess. "But--"Sage started but was cut off. "Come on we're going back up stairs before you break anymore wine bottles!" Teal said. Deathula yelled into Demon's comlink. Demon got up from under the wine bottles and vowed he would continued after them. But a wine bottle rolled off a rafter and KOed him by hitting him in the head. "You got to be f-ing kidding me!" Deathula said and smacked his hand to his face in real life.

The Halo 2 Protectors continued to walk up stairs this time they were planning on going up to the tower. "It's just you and me now guys. Let's have some fun!" Deathula said and pushed a button next to his camera monitors. Teal was keeping a close watch on Sage to make sure he didn't break anything. A sign that said 'cake here' with an arrow pointing down the hall was on the wall. Sage saw it and dashed down the hall before a huge grinder could kill him. Teal heard a mashing noise and the grinder went back into the roof before he could turn around. Teal ran down the hall to stop Sage. "STOP! SAGE, EVEN IF THERE IS CAKE YOU CAN'T REALLY EAT IT!!" Teal yelled almost getting killed by a whole gauntlet without even stopping to notice. Deathula watched Teal run through all his traps and not even get scratched he sat there speachless. Sage wacked the door open and Deathula turned around to face him. "Where's the cake!" Sage said pretending to be tired and out of breath. "There is no cake waiting for you Sage...but I am...hahaha!" Deathula said evilly. "You taste like cake?" Sage asked. "NO!" Deathula shouted. "YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU SAGE! I'M REALLY--" Deathula said getting cut off. "A virgin?" Sage asked. "NO! I'M UNKNOWN!" Deathula yelled and his black cape fluttered behind him. Demon and Goblin walked up behind him Demon spoke first. "And I'm---"He said getting cut off. "Gay?" Sage asked. "NO! I'M MAGMA MAGNUM!" He yelled. "And I'm---" Goblin said getting cut off by Sage again. "A faggot?" Sage asked. "No! I'm UnLegi7!" He yelled. "I'll say!" Sage exclaimed. "STFU!" Unknown yelled. "So why do you got somebody from Volcanica Standby and We Mod 4 Fun?" Sage questioned. Teal ran in behind Sage. "It's about time!" Sage said. "You're late!" Unknown said being snappy. "What the hell is going on here?!" Teal said. "Well I thought I would wait until Teal got here to explain. I mean why go through it twice!" Unknown said. "TELL US!" Sage yelled. "Okay basically we're just going to do what we always do and try to beat you and ban you!" Unknown explained.

"That's it?" Teal said. "Just about" Unknown said. "How do you know it will work"? Magma Magnum asked. "Well it worked on Crimson before so I see no reason why it won't work on these to ugly upstarts!" Unknown said. "HEY! YOU'RE UGLY UNKNOWN!" Sage yelled. "SHUT-UP!" Teal yelled. "Wait one more thing did you guys like the map?" Unknown asked. "One more thing will lead to ten more things!" Teal said. "Tell me! I need a critic!" Unknown yelled. "Well it was okay, great detail and the wine bottles were even interactive!" Sage said. "But was there anything wrong with it? Anything you didn't like?" Unknown asked. "No not really" Sage said. "Should I add a graveyard outside?" Unknown asked. "Yeah if you want it's your map." Sage replied. "Well I want to know what you would think!" Unknown said. "Yeah and would make it more fun! Put skeletons and zombies too!" Sage said. "ENOUGH! SAGE DON'T TALK AGAIN UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!" Teal ordered. "When are you going to tell him to?" Unknown asked. "Never..."Teal said. UnLegi7 started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA...HA!" He laughed. "As I was saying---HA...as I was saying---HAHAHA---AS I WAS SAYING WE BETTER GET---HAHAHAHA----SHUT-UP UNLEGI7!!!" Teal yelled trying to talk over him. "Stop it UnLegi7 let him finish!" Unknown ordered. "Okay we're going to fight now, okay?" Teal asked. "Okay". Unknown said. They stood there in silence for about 30 seconds. "WELL!!!" Teal yelled. "I'm waiting for the right moment!" Unknown said. "OMFG! I got a life I would like to get back to!" Teal said and turned. "NOW!" Unknown yelled and disappeared. "SAGE WHERE DID THEY GO!" Teal yelled. Sage wrote him a text message. "I KNOW I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK WHERE ARE THEY!" Teal yelled. Sage wrote another 1. "I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE TELL ME NOW!" Teal yelled. UnLegi7 ran up behind Teal with a sword and Teal saw him on his radar and ducked. "HA!" Teal yelled and stuck him. "TEAL LOOK OUT!" Sage blurted and Teal turned around to see Magma Magnum with a sniper aiming at his head.

Teal ran and stuck Magma too. "That's 2 down one to go!" Teal yelled. Unknown appeared infront of them. "I give up..."Unknown said. "Good I knew you were the one with a brain all along!" Teal said. "YOU FELL FOR THAT...I WAS LYING!" Unknown said and stuck Teal to the wall with goo. "NOW TO FINISH YOU!" Unknown said and walked up to Teal. "SAGE HELP!" Teal yelled. "That retard can't help you now!" Unknown said. Sage walked up to Unknown and took out garlic. "DIE VAMPIRE!" Sage yelled. Unknown shot it out of his hands. Sage backed away right into a wall. "THE END SAGE!" Unknown yelled but the room got brighter. The sun was rising and Unknown ran over to his coffin. "I CAN'T BE IN THE SUN!" Unknown yelled. But it was too late the sun shined on Unknown and it killed him. "WE DID IT!" Sage yelled. "Yeah but I got to ask Brown if I can have one of his aprins! Unknown sure is a headache!" Teal complained. They went outside the haunted house and it vanished into the night. "Let's get the hell out of this place!" Teal said.


	19. Trouble Comes in 3's

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

Shadow was sitting behind 3 pathetic failures. Incase you forgot, King Mod, General Chiller and Unknown each failed in the past three episodes. "Well you all failed, I hope you're proud, I'll tell you each what you did wrong since I watched the video footage very carefuly, since King Mod is my favorite I'll start with him first!" Shadow explained. King Mod snickered to himself. "That's nothing to be proud of!" Shadow yelled. King Mod sat back and listened to what Shadow was going to say. "Well your first error was dressing up as a clown, the 2nd one was you played too much with them! The final thing was you wasted too much time on the art and backgrounds!" Shadow yelled. Chiller and Unknown were giggling. "SHUT-UP! You two did the exact same thing!" Shadow yelled. "Hey I didn't take Killer's map and try to pass it off like I created it!" Unknown said. "I'm pretending I didn't hear that. Next is Chiller, you made many errors! Too many for me to list here! Your first error was all the pink, girly shit you added and special cell shading and animations!" Shadow commented. "It looked good on paper!" Chiller whined. "Finally Unknown, you and your damn haunted house! The thing that scared me the most about you was when the sun killed you! What kind of moron programs a weakness to himself, and why the f- did you ASM hack it to turn from night to day, huh?!" Shadow asked. King Mod laughed at Unknown and it made everyone look. "Well Mod, if you want to be Mr. Funnyman I can have you permo-banned!" Shadow threatened. Mod kept quiet of course. "Just so I can be sure you guys don't fail me again I'm sending you all after them at once! That strategy worked to get Crimson banned! You better kill the other 4 too or else!" Shadow ordered.

Teal, Sage, Brown and Trar were thinking of yet another way to get Crimson back. They had captured Modderz Of America and Ninja was planning on swapping their accounts for Crimson's. "It'll never work!" Fireworkr screamed. FaLag lover tried to break the ropes they were all tied up in but to no use. "Well Ninja, start it up!" Teal ordered. Previous normal attempts at un-suspending Crimson's account had failed and Ninja had explained this was their best chance. The program started loading and the Modderz Of America team vanished but Crimson wasn't unbanned. "There is no way we can unban Crimson. I'm sorry I've done all I can." Ninja said and quit the game. "Guys we can never talk to Crimson again!" Teal said. "Call him!" Trar suggested. "I don't know his phone number!" Teal admitted. "What kind of evil friend are you!" Sage accused. "STFU Sage! I'm going to turn off my 360 I'll be back on later!" Teal said and quit. "Well guys I guess we better get out of here too!" Brown said. Just before they could leave a restraining rope got shot around trar and stuck him to the wall. "Who did that!" Sage asked. They looked to see Mod, Chiller and Unknown starring back at them. "Oh great! Can you guys leave us alone!" Sage said. "Yeah now isn't a good time!" Brown said. Unknown looked around for a moment or so. "Teal isn't here...now is a very good time!" Unknown said evilly and cocked his rope shooting gun for another shot. "Well if that's the way you want it let's go fag, lesb and faggy!" Brown insulted. Unknown shot a rope right into Brown's head and he stuck to the wall next to Trar. "Care to go next Sage?" Unknown asked. Sage felt like being stupid and he threw a grenade right at General Chiller. She froze it in the air before it could stick to her and they looked to up to find Sage gone. "It's okay Sage, our motion trackers cover the whole map! We'll find you!" Mod said evilly. Sage was crouching behind a big green crate.

Sage ran out from behind the crate and ran down all a hall right in their plain sight. Chiller shot a ice beam right at Sage but missed and froze the walls instead, BTW Chiller had even upgraded the attack to have a cool laser like noise when she shot it. The floor under Sage turned to a sheet of ice and he slid down the hall instead of ran. Chiller blasted several more times at Sage but they all missed. "Well don't just stand there! Come on!" Unknown ordered and ran down the hall after Sage. Sage ran into an expirementation room since this was one of Bungie's maps. This was the reflecting/light expirements room. The evil trio rounded the corner and ran into the room after Sage. They looked to see a room that looked like a lab with a table and a solar reflector. They began to search the room and Sage jumped out from under the table. "AH HAH! Any last words Sage?" Unknown asked and pointed the gun at Sage. "How about Mod shoots me!" Sage requested. "Fine! Mod shoot him with your sniper!" Unknown ordered. Mod aimed at Sage's head but then Sage shined a solar reflector onto their screens and they turned paper white. Mod shot off his sniper and it hit a flamable canister on the table, Sage ran back out of the room and Mod shot the reflector by accident so the blindness stopped. Their vision returned to see Sage had escaped and there was a fire spreading through the room. Chiller saw it and ran out the door screaming. "CHILLER WAIT! COME BACK!" King Mod yelled and they chased after her.

Sage ran back into the original room Brown and Trar were being held in. "No problem guys! Ninja showed me where he keeps the switch to reverse those retrainers!" Sage said. "Ninja showed _you_ where he keeps the switch!!!" Brown asked. "Yeah!" Sage answered and ran for the switch. Sage ran for the switch and Brown and Trar were free. "What happened to those 3 imbeciles?" Trar asked. Meanwhile King Mod and Unknown found Chiller panicking in the fettal position in a corner somewhere. "It's okay now! We need to go get those 3!" King Mod said. Chiller got up and pulled herself together. "No--no fire?" She asked. "Not unless Shadow shows us where to go!" Mod said joking. "You assholes know he's recording this right?" Unknown asked. So the trio regrouped and headed back to fight. The Halo 2 Protectors were stocking up on weapons to fight back. They hid in the weapon testing room where there was plenty of weapons and big boxes for cover. King Mod banged on the door three times, the third time the door fell down. They walked into the room ready for anything...except this! The Halo 2 Protectors let them have and threw all the grenades and shot them with all the weapons in the room. When they did this it made a thick black dust cloud around the badguys. The smoke cleared with the Halo 2 Protectors thinking they had killed them, but they were standing there without even a scratch on them. "Are you guys done?" Unknown asked. "Let's ice these faggots!" Chiller suggested. "On the count of three...one...two...three!" Mod yelled and got hit in the back by Teal. Unknown and Chiller turned to him and fire madly at him. Teal flew against a wall frozen and tied up. "If we had Mod he would have died too!" Unknown told. They looked back to see the Protectors had gone missing. "Where did they--"Chiller started but they both looked above them after hearing war cries and got meleed to death, first there screens turned purple then red and orange.

They woke up to find themselves in Ninja 0n Fire's machine ready to test the program on again. "Well if these three can't power the machine for Crimson's revival nothing will!" Ninja said. Teal crossed his fingers and hoped. Ninja was about to press the start button but 5 colorful flashes went on their screens for a few seconds and the evil trio was gone. Instead they saw a giant note. "Hey a note!" Brown said. "Well read it!" Trar ordered. "Hold on! It says: Nice try Halo 2 Protectors but it seems these three will fight you again another day! Your counterparts...the XM Squad!" Brown exclaimed. "Oh great those XM idiots are back! Ninja can't you do anything!" Teal asked. "Huh? No! Nothing at all I can do!" Ninja said. "Well I'll fight those fags and get Crimson back!" Teal promised. "Wait Teal! Before you go do anything stupid there is an easier way!" Ninja said. "Why didn't you tell us that before!!!" Sage yelled. "Well if you guys come back in 5 days the program will be ready!" Ninja said. "Okay 5 days it is!" Brown agreed.


	20. Hero Returns and Chiller's Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 for the last time...no not really, I got to say it every chapter. :(

The Halo 2 Protectors had waited a week, they were hoping Ninja was done doing whatever he had planned to. The went to Bungie's map and Ninja was standing infront of an even bigger machine then the last time. "Protectors might I present...the the Reverse Banner!" Ninja said. "NO! It can't be a program to unban people such as this one has never been done..."Teal said. "Teal relax and just be glad I made it and Shadow didn't!" Ninja said. Shadow and the modders were watching this from their map. "Why that's not a half bad idea!" Shadow said excitedly and he laughed evilly. Mod, Unknown and Chiller didn't laugh. "LAUGH YOU IDIOTS!" Shadow ordered. They produced a bunch of fake hahaha's. Now who should I send...somebody cold hearted, somebody with the oposite lower parts, somebody that is a GIRL!" Shadow hinted. Chiller didn't even get what he was hinting at. "Who"? Chiller asked. "YOU STUPID!" Shadow yelled. "I've done all I can do...what do you want from me?" Chiller asked. "To get me the hex files for Ninja's program!" Shadow told. "What's in it for me?" Chiller asked. "Hello! You guys are temp-unbanned!" Shadow remined. "Oh shit!" King Mod said and remembered that. "You got to do it Chiller, for me!" Unknown begged. "I don't even like you! I'm doing it for myself!" Chiller admitted. "Selfish whore!" Mod screamed. "Say that again and die!" Chiller mumbled. "STFU you two! She's f-ing 12 years old!! Stop pointing fun at her!" Shadow ordered.

"Do you have boobs yet?" Mod asked. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST GET DONE TELLING YOU!" Shadow yelled. Chiller stuck her virtual tongue out at him. "I bet they're A cups..."Mod mumbled. Shadow smacked his hand to his face in real life. "My boobs are C's, and that's none of your business!" Chiller told. Mod continued to hit on her even though he's 21. Shadow continued to watch this and was listening very disturbed. "Mod do you have problems??? You act like a freaken child mollester! You're as bad as that pervert Killer who hits on 11 year olds! Speaking of where is he?" Shadow asked. "I haven't seen him since Zero Mercy was fighting them!" Unknown said. "21 backwards is 12 so it's okay for me to flirt with Chiller!" King Mod lied. "Chiller get out of here before I get sick!" Shadow ordered. Chiller left the map and was going to go after the Halo 2 Protectors.

"Well Ninja, what powers this fine machine?" Brown asked. "Ice! Lot's of it too!" Ninja said. "So you have this ice stored where?" Sage asked. "Oh..." Ninja stalled. "What do you mean?" Teal asked suspecting something wrong. "I don't have any ice!" Ninja admitted. "Where do we get it? We'll get it for you!" Teal said desperate to get this over with. "You can't just get ice! You need an ice gun!" Ninja explained. "The Ghost of Lockout had one!" Teal remembered. "The Ghost of Lockout is a myth by Anti-Noob! You must have been dreaming!" Ninja said. "Well who else carries around a loaded ice gun?" Trar asked. "Me green bean!" Chiller said holding her ice gun up to his head. "CHILLER!" Everyone said at once. "That's right and you're going to have a frozen player to worry about if Ninja doesn't give up the hax...no hyx...no...HEX tables now!" Chiller threatened. "Take a hak...hyk...HIKE!" Brown said. "HEY! Don't laugh at me! I don't know anything about modding! My dad put the chip in my xbox!" Chiller whined. "You're still a slut..."Sage said. "COOL DOWN YOU ASS!" Chiller said and froze Sage solid. "Sage? Are you okay?" Ninja asked. "Sure! Just can't move right now...help...um now!" Sage ordered. "Serves you right you shouldn't have called somebody with a gun a slut!" Brown said. "WHY YOU DUMB BASTARD!" Chiller said and froze Brown too. "Teal we got to do something before shorty loses her temper and freezes us all!" Ninja whispered to Teal. "SHORT! I'm 5'2!" Chiller screamed and froze Ninja too. "I doubt she's even entered puberty..."Sage said. "SHUT-UP, SHUT-UP!" Chiller screamed and froze Sage over again. "Good question Sage!" Brown said. "I HAVE AND F- YOU!" Chiller said and shot her ice gun everywhere.

"YOU JUST HAD TO PROVOKE HER HUH?" Teal said crouching behind Ninja's ice block. "Yep!" Sage said proudly. "Stop with the girl jokes!" Ninja ordered fed up with it. "Wait a minute! Teal since she has ice powers maybe she doesn't like heat too much..."Brown said. Teal got the idea and picked up Ninja's expiremental flamethrower for Halo 3...as seen in Halo PC! Teal approached Chiller with the flame thrower and she backed away when she realized what it was. "NO!! PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Chiller begged. "UNFREEZE THEM POPSICLE LIPS!" Teal commanded. "OKAY! JUST TAKE THAT THING AWAY!" Chiller cried. She unfroze the others and Teal sat back on his couch. Teal's dog ran by barking and Teal accidently pressed the right trigger on his controller. Chiller's body began to catch on fire and she was screaming it wasn't killing her but she was screaming anyway. She eventually fainted and she woke up inside the chamber of Ninja's machine. "What's wrong with her?" Sage asked. "She clearly has a fear of fire!" Ninja said. "Why?" Teal asked. "Maybe she was tramatized as a child?" Ninja suggested. "Chiller tell us what happened so we can help you!" Teal commanded. "Well when I was 5 years old I was at my house and my cat knocked my mom's ashtray onto the floor. Then the house caught fire and the smoke knocked me out. I woke up later and my mom and dad said they had rescued me! Then we got a new mansion cause my parents are rich." Chiller explained. "If you're rich then why don't you go out into the world and help the people that have 90 percent of their bodies burned! Make it your life's mission!" Teal said. "Okay! I'm changing my ways! I quit I don't care if Shadow bans my account I don't need this game!" Chiller said. "Could you do us one more favor?" Teal asked. "What?" Chiller asked back. "Give us some of your power to bring back Crimson!" Sage said. "Can do!" Chiller said and threw up her hands. A huge ice ball formed above them and the machine absorbed it. Chiller kept channeling her power into the machine and it got stronger and stronger, Ninja watched the gauge on the machine's power supply go up further and further and the needle even popped off. The machine was overloading with power and then Chiller just vanished before their eyes.

"Where did she go?" Brown asked. "She somehow must have tired herself out! Nevermind for now let's get Crimson back!" Ninja said and hit the big red button. The machine was sparking with lightning then Crimson's spartan appeared in wire frames and it got color and data into it and then it just stood there motionless. "Why isn't he there?" Teal asked. "Don't worry! It's just because he's not on right now! Next time he logs in he'll be in for a nice surprise!" Ninja said. Three days later Teal's doorbell rang and he walked up to the door and answered it. There was nobody there but there was a newspaper on the stairs. He looked at the front page and it was in the headline. "12 Year old girl donates 100,000 dollars to people less fortunate". Teal smiled and then the camera went onto the newspaper picture which had Chiller smiling next to her parents and the Mayor of her town.


	21. Meet The Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 or FEAR.

This chapter will welcome Crimson back to the story and it will also introduce a new one-time villian.

King Mod was walking through a forest map. "That no good traitor Chiller! She makes me sick! Now we lost our group female!" Mod yelled and kept walking along. Then he looked through the trees to see a purple spartan fighting off Ninja. "Ha there we go! I'll kill Ninja and get us a girl!" Mod said. Ninja pressed the auto-kill button and the bullets shot around in a 360 auto-aim fasion like a modder. The bullets bounced off the purple spartan. "HA-HA-HA! I AM QUEENC! SUFFER NINJA 0N FIRE AS I ELIMINATE YOU!" She said and through a huge rocket at him. Ninja blew up and got eliminated. Mod ran up to her. "THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU JUST KILLED NINJA 0N FIRE!" Mod yelled. "Yeah what's it to you? You one of them too?" She asked. "No! I work for Emperor Shadow! Soon to be ruler of Halo 2!" King Mod said. "HA! He's a wanna-be! I rule this game with an iron fist!" QueenC said. "I'm sure you would think different if you met him!" Mod said. "Fine I'll meet him where is he?" QueenC asked. King Mod ripped open a portal. "Straight this way! Ladies first." Mod said and QueenC jumped in then Mod followed and the portal shut. Ninja respawned and ran over to where they opened the portal. "DAMN! I CAN'T TRACK THE IP ADDRESS!" He yelled.

"So Mod you expect me to just let a new member join us just like that?" Shadow asked. "Pretty much..." King Mod said. "Well give her a chance!" Unknown said trying to reason. "Okay she gets one chance but she better not fail!" Shadow threatened. "Don't you want to see what she can do?" Mod asked. "Fine why not?" Shadow said and watched. QueenC crouched and three circles appeared on the floor. The circles spawned F.E.A.R. soldiers and they all had repeating rocket cannons. "Wow! This is the most impressive mod I've ever seen!" Shadow said amazed. "They're not even turned on yet...we'll do that part to the enemy...speaking of which who is your enemy?" QueenC asked. "THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS!" Shadow, Unknown and King Mod yelled at once. "No! You're not serious! The Halo 2 Protectors have never been defeated! They're legends! Some say they can't be beaten!" QueenC said. "I would know that fact better then anybody! I sent my entire army of modders after them and they banned every single one of them!" Mod said remembering. "Poor Moddy!" QueenC said flirting with him. "Enough! With our new army of ReplicaTech soldiers we will be unbeatable!" Shadow said and laughed evilly.

Teal was waiting to talk to Crimson again for the first time since the day he was banned 3 weeks ago. Sage was there too and they eagerly waited for Crimson to come online. Then it happened Crimson appeared and they accepted him into the party. "GUYS AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Crimson yelled. "CRIMSON! WE GOT SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! WE BROKE CHILLER AWAY FROM SHADOW!" Teal yelled. "Things haven't been the same without you buddy!" Sage said. "Yeah Sage has been my main man and back-up for far too long now! Brown was there too but, you know!" Teal said. "Ya I know!" Crimson said. Suddenly Ninja bursted into the game. "Sorry Teal! I would hate to break this up but I need to tell you something you really should know!" Ninja yelled. "What?" Teal asked. "King Mod just recruited this modder girl that can spawn enemies from a different game!" Ninja warned. "Yeah so why do I gotta hear this now!" Teal asked. "Because they want you---"Ninja yelled. Sage gasped. "And they're on their way---"Ninja said stopping for the suspense. Sage gasped even louder then the first time. "To this very place, to this very time to this very spot!" Ninja finished. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sage screamed in a high pitched voice. "Oh no!" Crimson said.

QueenC and King Mod appeared in the pregame lobby. "MISS ME!" Mod asked. "No!" Teal said pissed off he had ruined Crimson's welcome back party. "Too f-ing bad! Meet my girlfriend!" Mod yelled. "Who the hell would get with you man?" Crimson asked. "STFU! Since Teal has Lovespell I'm dating QueenC!" King Mod announced and QueenC giggled. "How will that help you!" Teal asked. "Umm...Teal that's the girl I was warning you about!" Ninja said. "Besides...they say love makes you stronger! Start the game faggot!" Mod ordered. Teal started the game and the map was set to Turf. "Perfect! Now I can spawn my army!" QueenC said and crouched.

Teal and the Halo 2 Protectors got the Warthog and Sniper ready. "You sure it was safe to choose a new map!" Ninja said. "Oh yeah!" Teal said forgetting. "Now they'll have twice the power!" Ninja said. "I'm going to go look for QueenC if we get rid of her it'll be easy! You guys stay here." Teal said and went toward the warehouse and up the ramp beside it. QueenC and Mod were watching him from above the map. "He's about to meet with our new friends!" QueenC said. Teal turned the corner to see a soldier. "HOSTILE!" It yelled and started shooting at him. Teal turned around and ran back to the Halo 2 Protectors. The soldier crouched down and walked slowly backtracking Teal through the map. "GUYS! THEY GOT F.E.A.R. SOLDIERS IN HERE!" Teal yelled. "What soldiers?" Crimson asked confused. "THESE SOLDIERS FROM F.E.A.R. WITH REALLY GOOD A.I. THEY'RE EVIL!" Teal said. The soldier looked around the corner to see the Halo 2 Protectors talking to Teal. "Get in position!" It ordered and other soldiers lined up around the area. "TAKE THEM OUT!" Another soldier yelled. They jumped down and started blasting the Halo 2 Protectors with Assault Rifles. Sage used the Warthog turret to gun them all down. "HA! CHAINGUN SAGE TO THE RESCUE!" Sage yelled. Ninja jumped in the driver side and drove Sage around the map. One soldier had a rocket launcher and blasted the Warthog. "SAGE, NINJA!" Crimson yelled. "It's just us now!" Teal stated. "Just like old times!" Crimson said. Seven more soldiers walked up around Teal and Crimson. "TARGET SPOTTED!" One yelled and they began to shoot the Protectors.

"We might not have Proximity nades but we got plasmas!" Teal yelled and stuck one. It blew up and it took others with it. "WE GOT 3 MEN DOWN!" One yelled and Crimson killed it with his shotgun. "THEY WIPED OUT THE WHOLE SQUAD!" The last one yelled and Teal killed him too. Two more soldiers ran out at them with the gun that turns people into skeletons if it hits you. Teal assasinated one. "WE NEED BACK-UP!" The last one yelled before Crimson shot it. "ARGGGG!" It yelled and died. Mod and QueenC responded by spawing different soldiers. These soldiers had camo and were very fast. They jumped down the buildings and Crimson saw them by the purple electric they sometimes let out. "Teal invisible guys!" Crimson warned and killed one by accident. The other ones meleed Teal to death then turned for Crimson.

Crimson shot his shotgun right infront of himself and killed the last two by accident. "DAMN IT!" Mod yelled. "Don't worry I got more!" QueenC said. "How about some Heavies?" Mod asked. "DONE!" QueenC said. Crimson walked up to the scarab and saw three Heavies. "CRAP! TEAL WTF ARE THOSE!" Crimson asked and crouched. The Heavy soldiers shot their spike guns at Crimson and they missed him. "Those are the big guys! They got lots of armor! And they don't die easily!" Teal warned. Crimson shot back at them and it took along time to kill just one. Crimson threw 2 plasma grenades on the other 2 and they exploded and died. They both let out roars that made them sound non-human. "Now what!?" Mod asked getting frantic. "Combos!" QueenC replied and spawned both Heavies and normal soldiers. Crimson went into the warehouse to see them. "TARGET SPOTTED!" One yelled. The Heavies and soldiers turned and started shooting at Crimson. "What now Teal!" Crimson asked. "Kill them!" Teal said. "Duh! How?" Crimson asked. "Hurry! They close in on you and backtrack you through the levels if you take too long!" Teal warned. Crimson ran away and got in the Warthog. He drove it straight ahead through the warehouse doors and the Heavies and Soldiers were shooting madly before getting ran over.

"Good thing for respawning vehicles!" Crimson said. "THAT'S ALL!?" Mod asked. "No! I still have an ace! He won't kill this one!" QueenC said and laughed evilly. The sky turned dark and lightning struck the building tops. A thump was heard and a big robot walked toward Crimson. "SHIT!" Crimson yelled and jumped out of the Warthog and ran. The robot shot a stream of rockets blowing up the warehouse and everything in it. "TEAL! HOW THE F- DO I KILL THAT!" Crimson asked. "Keep shooting it until it dies! Becareful in F.E.A.R. you need 20 rockets to kill it on Easy mode!" Teal said. The robot followed Crimson until it reached the arch behind the dumpster and the green box. "HA!" Crimson yelled. "He can still get you." Teal said. The robot smashed right through the arch and contined chasing Crimson. Crimson ran to the medic tent and super jumped to the top of the map. It was here that he saw the masterminds behind this. "SHIT!" Mod yelled. "I'LL SPAWN MORE!" QueenC said nervously. "Don't bother!" Crimson said dispatching her with a single shotgun shell. The robot fell down and broke into pieces. Crimson cornered King Mod and Mod began to back away on the roof tops. "You're going to pay for getting me banned!" Crimson said and cocked his shotgun. Mod backed away until he reached the barrier and couldn't go no more.

"No, no kid! That was a completely different time in my life!" Mod yelled. THREE WEEKS AGO!" Crimson yelled. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHADOW PUT ME UP TO IT!" Mod defended. "I BET! TIME TO DIE! AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU STILL HAVE A GRUDGE AND YOU KEEP COMING BACK! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Crimson shouted. "NO PLEASE! IT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT! I'M DOING MY JOB!" Mod argued. "YEAH! WELL I'M DOING MINE TOO!" Crimson said and shot Mod in the face. "NOOOOOOOO!" Mod yelled and died. The Protectors respawned. "Now we can party!" Sage said. "Quick invite Brown, Trar and the Koolgals!" Teal commanded and started rap music in the background.


	22. XM Squad Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 still.

Shadow was stunned when he heard King Mod had been killed so easily. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Shadow yelled. "Backing away!" King Mod said. "NO! I won't accept this! You're supposed to be a big strong modder! Instead you backed away like a little pansy from Gun!" Shadow insulted. "Hey Gun is a good game!" Mod argued. "SO! It doesn't mean you got be a little cowardly bastard!" Shadow yelled. "What about us?" XM Red said and the XM Squad bounced from wall to wall infront of Shadow. "You're the ones that rescued these two from the Halo 2 Protectors! Bah, I should have let them have you!" Shadow reminded. "Well what do you want me to do next?" Unknown asked. "Nothing! You and Mod will sit this one out! The XM's are going to try their luck!" Shadow said. "YES!" XM Green yelled in excitement. "You idiots better not blow it or else! Get the f- out of my sight!" Shadow ordered. The XM Squad bounced out of the room at light speed.

The Halo 2 Protectors were playing on Containment for once. Containment was their least played map. Mainly because of the bad design and it was too much like Sidewinder from Halo 1. The XM Squad ripped open a portal and dropped into the map in the usual 'V' shaped formation with XM Red in front. "Oh shit! Teal the XM Squad is here!" Brown warned. "I know! I saw the information on the top of my screen! I'm booting them!" Teal said. "NO WAIT!" XM Yellow said. Teal booted them one at a time. "Now where were we?" Teal said getting back to the game. "That was embarassing!" XM Black said. "WHO FORGOT THE SHIELD!" XM Green yelled. "Keep it cool guys! Calm down!" Red ordered. "Now what?" XM Pink asked. "Put up the shield and we go back!" XM Red explained. "How do you know it will work?" Black asked. "Trust me it never fails I've done this enough times!" Red told. So they put up the mod that would stop them from being booted anymore by Teal and they rejoined the game to cause more chaos. XM Red cleared his throat as if to speak. "I know! Hold on I'm booting you!" Teal stated and opened up his recent players list. "Don't waste your time Teal toddler!" XM Yellow said. "Okay now you crossed the line!" Crimson said. "Teal doesn't let anybody insult him! You just won yourselves a fight!" Brown added.

"That's the point you moron!" XM Green said. "That's it! You guys are going to get your asses kicked so bad you're going to wish I booted you!" Teal declared. "Can I kick XM Pink's ass?" Sage asked. "Pervert..."XM Pink mumbled. "Well let's go! Your colors f-ing ugly!" XM Red argued. "WELL YOU GUYS ARE RETARDED! YOU IDIOTS WON'T COME IN HERE AND TALK SMACK TO US!" Teal said. "I'll make your heads spin faggot! I'll f-ing kill you!" Red said and threw grenades everywhere. "Get the health up Pink! We're starting!" Green ordered. Pink retreated to the top of the map and started to hold up the infinite health for the XM Squad. "Yo Teal don't play with fire!" Black yelled and threw a bomb at Teal. "LOOK OUT!" Sage yelled. Teal jumped away and ran. XM Black laughed and the bomb followed Teal around the map. "ROUND AND ROUND THE MONKEY GOES! WHERE HE EXPLODES IS HIS NOSE!" Black laughed evilly. The bomb dropped right infront of Teal's head and exploded killing him instantly. Brown grabbed the sniper and looked around the map for Pink. Trar and Sage were locked in combat with XM Green and Yellow with Black coming to complicate things further. XM Red looked out from behind the corner and saw Brown in zoomed mode. "Heh heh! Perfect!" Red said and walked up behind Brown. Crimson shot him with his own sniper. "F- it!" Red yelled and jumped 50 feet in the air and landed in the middle of the map.

Red assasinated both Sage and Trar. "GOOD WORK!" Green said. "Now let's go after those sniping suckers!" Yellow said. Crimson and Brown looked down to see the XM Squad marching toward their base. "SHIT! FIRE!" Crimson said. They shot XM Green right in the head and it didn't kill him. "YOU IDIOTS REALLY FORGOT WE CAN'T DIE AS LONG AS PINK IS ALIVE!" XM Black said. Several Master Chiefs drove up in a warthog and gauss waves shot up the base almost knocking Crimson out. Next drove up a few tanks from the other side of the map. XM Green and Yellow jumped up beside Crimson and Brown cornering them. "Very good!" XM Black said. "You played and lost!" Red said. "NOT YET!" Brown said and spotted Pink. "SHIT! HE'S SIGHTING ME!" Pink said and ran away. "IT'S TOO LATE!" Red yelled. Brown sniped Pink out and Green and Yellow dashed at him and Crimson. Brown and Crimson jumped up into the air and threw a plasma down where they had previously been. "LOOK OUT!" Red yelled frantically. Green and Yellow both meleed each other then exploded. "F-! F-! F-! I LOST THREE TEAM MEMBERS IN LESS THEN 20 SECONDS!" Red said backing away. "You still got me!" Black yelled and bombed Crimson to death. "Well! That evens it out!" Brown said sarcastically. The Master Chiefs ran up and circled around Brown. "Wow things just keep getting better for us!" Red said.

"Don't resist us Brown! You have no choice but to meet our demands!" Black said. "Yeah I can beat 4 Master Chiefs!" Brown said. "Don't do anything stupid!" Red said. "You mean like this!" Brown said and deactivated them. "F- NO!" Red yelled. "What now?" Black asked. "GET HIM!" Red ordered. Black threw more bombs at Brown and Brown dodged them and killed Black with a noscope. "Your not serious!" Red yelled. "You're welcome to run anytime..." Brown said calmly. Red was without comment for a few seconds then he tried to kill Brown with a rocket launcher. "WHOA!" Brown yelled and jumped to the side. Red shot his rockets out at Brown in a chain of 20 at a time. "See how much the tables turn in my favor?" Red asked. "BYE!" Brown yelled and stuck Red right in the face. Red ran at Brown to kill him to but Brown jumped over the wall and kept running. Red exploded and the XM's mod malfuctioned. "QUICK! NOW TEAL BEFORE THEY GET IT BACK ONLINE!" Sage yelled. Teal booted each of them from the party before they could do anything else. "Now what?" Sage asked. "We play the game!" Teal said stating the obvious. Meanwhile the XM Squad was facing Shadow's wrath. "Why must you be so stupid?" Shadow asked. "We aren't!" Red argued. "GET RAPED!" Mod yelled and banned their IP addresses on his computer. "Nice! Go take over another one of Bungie's maps it doesn't have to be today. You'll ambush the Protectors there!" Shadow explained. Modded accepted his new mission and they would do it in 1 week.


	23. Escape Modatraz

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

The Halo 2 Protectors had recieved a party invite from Ninja telling them King Mod had taken over a top secret Bungie map! It was an emergency that they were to go as soon as possible so they joined the game. They all spawned in a jail cell with thick iron bars. "HAHAHAHA! MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME!" King Mod yelled from outside the bars. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Teal yelled. "MIND THE SPAWN POINTS! YOU'RE IN ALCATRAZ MY FRIENDS!" King Mod told. "WTF!" Teal yelled. "LOOK AROUND YOU! WE'VE GOT EVERYTHING HERE! WE EVEN GOT AL CAPONE AND THE BIRDMAN!" Mod yelled and pointed to skeletons on the floor of their cell. "AHHH!" Sage said and jumped up onto the bed. "YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU ASS!" Teal threatened. "No. You're going to love your new home! This is where Bungie keeps all their data from banned people!" Mod explained. "You're a sick you know that right?" Crimson asked. "CRIMSON! THAT REMINDS ME! GUARDS!" King Mod screamed. Three prison guards with 1940's sniper rifles stapped onto their backs walked up to King Mod. "Take Mr. Crimson to D-block!" Mod ordered. The guards opened the cell and took Crimson out and walked him out of the cell block. "Crimson is going to love D-block!" Said King Mod and he walked off after the guards.

"THEY CAN'T SEND CRIMSON TO D-BLOCK!" Brown yelled. "Why what's D-Block?" Teal questioned. "D-BLOCK IS AN UNDERGROUND DUNGEON WHERE THEY ABUSE PRISONERS AND NAIL THEM TO THE WALLS!" Brown explained. "WE GOTTA GET CRIMSON OUT OF THERE!" Teal said. "It's no use!" Somebody said from in the other cell beside them. "WHO'S THERE!" Sage yelled. "I'm the warden! Or was until King Mod came in here and took over the place!" The man yelled. "Wait a minute of everyone spawns in a jail cell then how did King Mod get out?" Brown asked. "Good point!" The warden said. "There must be a secret way to get out of here!" Teal said. "Shoot the walls it might work!" The warden ordered and started to shoot his walls. After a few minutes they found it hopeless. Then Trar saw a button the bottom floor of the cell block. "AIM FOR THE BUTTON!" Trar said. They started to shoot at the button and the cell bars lifted on all the cells in the room. "WE'RE OUT!" Teal yelled and walked out. But the catch to this was it let all the other prisoners out of their cells too! "What is this? Super Convict World?" Teal asked looking over the catwalk at all the convicts forming into a group. "Okay guys we gonna get the Halo 2 Protectors and earn good reps in King Mod's good books!" The leader said.

"SHIT!" Teal yelled and the Halo 2 Protectors started to run away. Convicts ran up the stairs to the floor the Protectors were on. "It's our lucky day! The warden is here unguarded!" One convict said. The warden took out his energy sword and sliced the prisoner in half. The prisoner respawned in the jail cell and ran back out again. "SHOOT THE BUTTON!" Teal ordered. Brown shot the button and all the cell doors slammed shut. "GET THEM!" The leader yelled. The gang of convicts started to fight the Halo 2 Protectors and got owned until they were all back inside their cells. "Let's hope we don't die!" Sage said. "YOU'LL GET RAPED!" The leader yelled from his cell. "SHUT-UP!" Brown yelled. "YOU! YOU'LL BE MY BITCH SOON ENOUGH!" The leader yelled. "YOU CAN'T TALK TO OUR GENERAL LIKE THAT!" One convict yelled. All the convicts started to scream as loud as they could just like in a real prison. "THAT RACKET IS GETTING TO ME!" Teal yelled. "QUICK THROUGH THAT DOOR!" The warden said. They went through the door and the noise stopped. They found themselves in a hallway with windows with bars on them. "WHOA!" Teal said looking out the windows. The others ran up behind him to see. The prison was on top of a mountain on an ocean and Angel Island was straight across the ocean.

"Wow Bungie did a good job on this map!" Brown said. "Yes I'm a Bungie employee!" The warden admitted. "I read up all about Alcatraz!" Brown said. "Obviously Mod did too he seems to know his way around pretty damn good!" Teal said. "WHO'S THERE!" A prison guard yelled and walked into the room. The Protectors and the warden hid behind a vending machine. The guard walked down the hallway his boots hitting the tiled floor. "I HEARD A VOICE!" The guard yelled and took out his rifle and held it in his hands. "Whoever is there better come out or I'll pump you full of my 50' cal!" The guard threatened. "I'm going out!" Sage whispered. "No...stay down!" Teal whispered back. Another guard ran into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I heard voices!" The first guard said. "Yeah that happens when you work in prisons! You get voices in your head from the convicts talking all night long!" The second guard told. "Okay come on!" The first one said and they left the room shutting the door tight and locking it. "Where's D-block?" Teal asked. "It's in a secret room! It's through that door they just went in!" The warden said. The Protectors ran down the hall and Teal tried to open the door then he let Brown try but it didn't open. "They locked it I think!" Teal said. "Then we'll just have to make some noise to get them to come back!" The warden replied. Brown took out his rocket launcher and shot a window. The window didn't even smash but it did make alot of noise. "WHAT WAS THAT!" They heard a guard yell from beyond the doors. The doors swung open and the warden assasinated the guard with his energy sword. "If these are the prison guards then why are they against you?" Sage asked. "These aren't the real guards. These are Mod's guards the real guards are all in D-block!" The warden answered. They went into the next room and it had a metal detector. "Hmph that can't be too useful we ARE cyborgs!" Teal said. "It only picks up the guns if you have one on you!" The warden said. "Then what do you do?" Trar asked. "We got a tool then can extract your primary and secondary weapons." The warden answered. "Enough talk which way now!?" Teal asked. "Through those double doors over there!" The warden said and they ran over to the double doors and opened them. It was another hallway with windows and at the end of the hallway were more double doors. "In there?" Teal asked. "Straight through there!" The warden replied. They walked down the hall and opened the door to see another whole cell block full of prisoners and across the way was another set of double doors. "In there?" Teal asked again. "Yes!" The warden answered.

They ran across the huge room into the next set of double doors another hallway with windows was there and they ran down it. The next room was a room that was a tan color like Foundation and two windows up near the ceiling poored small slits of sunshine into the room. A staircase was in the middle of the room it went down into the ground. "D-block is down there!" The warden said and they went down into the basement. The basement was very dark except for small light bulbs on strings hanging from the roof. They walked through the basement and the floor was sand and the walls were decaying. "Where all the prisoners?" Trar asked. "They're in the next part and I think Crimson is the only one here right now." The warden said. They walked into the next room and the guards were standing infront of Crimson's cell torturing him. There was alot of guards so the Protectors backed off. "We can't take on all those guys we'll get creamed!" Brown said. "HEY WARDEN!" Somebody whispered. They turned to see a jail cell with 59 prison guards in it. "GUYS! We'll get you out!" The warden said and pressed the release button on the wall next to the cell. The real prison guards ran down the hall and charged the fakes who were about to shoot Crimson. The real prison guards out numbered King Mod's easy and they beat them all.

Teal ran next to Crimson's cell with the others following him. "TEAL!" Crimson said happily. "No time to talk we gotta get you out of here and go after Mod!" Teal said and pressed the release button and Crimson ran out. Mod's guards called back-up and alot more fakes ran in to join the fray. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The warden yelled and went to fight the fake guards. The Protectors ran back up through the dungeon they could still here the fight going on in the room behind them. They ran through the decaying dungeon with it's stone walls all smashed up and the wooden rafters were pointed diagonal from the ceiling to the floor. Even the bars from most of the cells were chipped off or missing. The Protectors finally reached the stairs and got out of the dark stuffy dungeon and back into the staircase room. Several guards were standing there looking around. "THERE THEY ARE!" One guard yelled and they engaged into a fire fight with Rifle's ammo blazing over the crouched Protectors' heads. They threw frag grenades at the ceiling and they bounced into the guards and killed them. A voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "ATTENTION ALL GUARDS WE ARE GOING INTO LOCKDOWN BY ORDER OF THE COMMANDER!" He yelled and the speaker cut out. Orange sirens began to flash and those gates that some schools have began to slowly drop down from the ceiling. The Protectors ran through the hallway and quickly before any of the gates could trap them and they were back in the 2nd cell block. The sirens were flashing on the roof of this place too. The Halo 2 Protectors ran about half way through the room and more Prison guards bursted in from the doors on the side they were going to.

The guards started to shoot their rifles at our heroes. They shot right back on their would-be assailents and killed them after using pillars and tables for cover. The convicts started to yell and scream to be let out of their cells but the Halo 2 Protectors continued on until they reached the metal detector room which probably served as a lobby. No guards were present but the way to go up stairs was blocked from one of those gates. Teal jumped over the desk and pressed the raise button and the gate went back up into the ceiling. He also pressed the button that cancelled the sirens. "Talk over the loudspeaker and tell the guards everything is okay!" Crimson said. Teal picked up the intercom and cleared his throat. "ATTENTION ALL GUARDS! LOCKDOWN IS OVER WE HAVE CAUGHT THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS WE ARE NOW GIVING THEM THEIR PERMENANT CELLS! OVER AND OUT!" Teal said and put down the intercom. "Where now?" Sage asked. "Up those stairs. They're awful desperate to cover them up!" Crimson said. They ran up the stairs and arrived at the 2nd floor. A long hallway with more windows to their left and to their right were more cell blocks behind double double doors. A sign on the wall pointed to the stairs at the end of the hallway it said "WARDEN'S OFFICE UP STAIRS!" They ran up the stairs and were on another long hallway and they saw two fancy double doors and the staircase at the end of the hallway got shut off from access by another ceiling gate. Prison guards jumped out through the fancy doors with their Rifles shooting the Protectors. Teal threw a plasma grenade and it killed both of them when it exploded. They ran into the warden's office and saw the room a mess and more guards were crouching behind the warden's desk. They shot off rounds at the H2Ps and killed Sage.

The Protectors jumped up killed both Prison guards. "We've searched this whole place top to bottom and no sign of Mod!" Crimson said. "Plus Sage is dead now!" Brown said. "Where could Mod be?" Trar asked. Teal hit a button on the desk and the gate that was blocking the stairs in the hallway raised. "THE ROOF!" They all said at once and ran up the stairs. They arrived up on the roof to see Mod standing next to a platoon of Guards standing side by side. "MOD!" Teal yelled. King Mod turned around and faced the Protectors. "Ahhhh! I'm surprised you made it this far! But it seems my business at Alcatraz is done! I'm onto bigger and better things!" Mod said. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Teal ordered. "Look at this place! It's under seige why not just call it Modatraz! I'm headed to Angel Island to raise more hell!" Mod said and a helicopter came down from the sky and landed behind him. "WHY ARE YOU GOING TO ANGEL ISLAND! THERE SHOULD BE A BARRIER AROUND THIS ISLAND ENDING THE MAP!" Teal yelled. "But there's not! And guess what! At Angel Island is where they're keeping you're old friend Bootacular and other's data!" Mod said. "You mean another prison?" Brown questioned. "YES! I GOT TO BE GOING NOW!" Mod said and jumped up into the helicopter. A metal grinding sound was heard and machine gun bullets were hitting the propellers of the helicopter it landed before it could even get off the roof. Mod looked back to see the warden with a machine gun. "DAMN! GUARDS GET THEM!" King Mod ordered. The guards screamed attack cries and charged the Protectors only to die and the Protectors continued toward Mod. "IT DOESN'T MATTER I'LL JUST TAKE THE NEXT BOAT OVER TO ANGEL ISLAND! FOR NOW I'LL KILL YOU GUYS!" Mod yelled him and the pilot of the helicopter jumped out and started to shoot the Protectors with gravity rifles.

The real prison guards ran up and shot a laser at King Mod and the pilot and took away their guns and disabled their mods. "That must be the extracter!" Teal said. Sage walked up onto the roof. "Good thing they let me out!" Sage said. "What happens now boss?" The pilot asked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS! WE GO TO JAIL!" King Mod yelled. Later the Protectors were awarded by Ninja 0n Fire for saving Bungie's top secret map. Shadow was waiting with Unknown. "Well should we try a prison break?" Unknown asked. "No he's not worth it!" Shadow said. King Mod was standing their in his own cell alone in the D-block. "HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE!?" He asked and his voice echoed showing no other sounds of life.

* * *

NOTE: This marks the last appearance of King Mod in the series. I know I haven't written a Author's note in a while so I wrote one here. Notice how I'm updating more recently? The next chapter is the last chapter of the season which means I'll be going on a break for a while I got the chapter after the next one done already so it only needs to be posted.


	24. Every Fool has his day

Disclaimer: I dont own Halo 2

"Wow, this year's going by so fast..." Teal sighed. "Yeah I can't believe its April..." Brown replied lazily. "April Fools to be exact!" Sage said. "Hey, guys look who just took a legit 50 rank in all catagories..." Crimson said(Clearly jealous "DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I BE THAT GOOD . " he thought). "Hold on I'll get it up on my computer." Teal told. "F00L... how creative..."Scoffed Sage. "Yeah, not really..." Crimson thought. "Hey let's join a Team Slayer with him, we can win!" "Ok!" they said in unison. Teal started confidently, "Ok, now we--" "Go north and try to flank them at their spawn point, right..." Crimson interupted. "Yep... but, you didn't have to--"Teal was cut of again. "Cut you off?" F00L said slyly. "Not this bull shit again... KILL HIM QUICK!!!" Teal exclaimed. But it was to late they were all covered in plasma grenades. Thats how it went for about 3 minutes, and F00L's team had all 25 kills...

"Good game, sorry I beat you guys so badly..." F00L joked, "NAH, I'M F-ING WITH YOU, APRIL FOOLS SUCKERS!!!" " Dammit, I'm going to stangle this guy!" Teal was interupted "Your... you know what never mind..." Sage said sounding disgusted with himself. "Oh, you are just sick!" Brown screamed. "Okay he invited us to a game, he says 'I'm sorry, for reals... lets play!' want to?" "YES!" every one screamed together. "OKAY, LETS DO THIS!" They went into the game with that foolish F00L. "Same proceedure as the last time and---" Teal said getting cut off by Crimson. "You said that already..." Crimson said. "Okay now we---"Teal started getting cut off yet again. "Said it!" Crimson yelled. "This year is going by so fast!" Teal said getting cut off. "COUGH COUGH SAID THAT ALREADY COUGH COUGH!" Crimson said. "Well if you think you're sooo smart you give the orders!" Teal said. "You said that too...and is that an order too? Are you ordering me to give orders?" Crimson asked. "HURRY THE F- UP!" Teal said. F00L was listening to them from behind a corner and had heard everything they had said. "Could you broadcast it any louder?" F00L said and stepped out from behind the corner. "I'll give you guys another try to beat me okay? Let's fight now okay?" F00L said. Bullets shot everywhere and F00L walked straight forward and didn't even try to dodge them. He tapped Crimson on the back, then Brown, then Sage, then Trar and last Teal, who was stunned that F00L hadn't even been touched by a single bullet.

"APRIL FOOLS!" F00L yelled in an insane voice. "Ehhhh...you can't be serious..."Teal said. "YOU HAVE TO BE A HACKER" Crimson exclaimed. "NO F-ING WAY!" Sage yelled. "That's dad's job! I'm just fast!" F00L said. "Who's your father? Darth Vader?" Sage asked. "Yes, why yes he is!" F00L said doing the crazy signal with his finger. "Seriously who's your daddy?" Crimson asked. "THE MASTER OF DISGUISE!" F00L yelled. "TELL ME GUY! YOU WEIRD GUY, MAN SIR!" Teal yelled. "A guymansir?" F00L questioned. "What the hell is a guymansir?" Sage asked. "It's your mom!" F00L exclaimed. "My mom is a guymansir I don't even know what it means!" Sage yelled. "SHUT THE F- UP SAGE! WHO THE F- IS YOUR FATHER!" Teal yelled. "If you must know my dad is Shadow!" F00L yelled. "SHADOW!?" Teal yelled. "YES!" F00L yelled. "So Shadow is behind this too? We already owned one of his kids!" Teal yelled. "Yeah that 7 year old faggot almost made me go tone deaf!" Brown exclaimed. "HA! I still got two more brothers if it makes you happy to know!" F00L explained. "WHAT'S THEIR GAMERTAGS!?" Teal ordered. "I'm not telling you dumbass!" F00L said. "F- YOU!" Teal yelled. "F- me? F- you!" F00L defended. "Well atleast we don't hack!" Sage mumbled. "WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN XBOXES AND TV SETS YOU FAGGOT! DAD DIDN'T MOD MY XBOX I'M LEGIT!" F00L yelled. "Ha that's funny legit people can't avoid every single shot from 5 guys with battle rifles..."Teal said. "I can!" F00L told. "Well you're hacking in some way and you're going to tell me how! Now what the hell is Shadow's map's IP address either that or I can get my good friend Brown over here to find it for me!" Teal said.

"You're garbage! You're trying to act all badass by trying to order me around! You can't even beat me! You'll never beat my brothers!" F00L said and cackled evilly. "You guys are all psychotic..."Sage whispered. "Okay Brown you track Shadow and any other hosts F00L has recently visited we'll kick his ass!" Teal commanded. "I'm on it now!" Brown said and went over to his laptop to hack the servers. "You kick my ass? Please don't strain yourselves stay down!" F00L said pretending to care about them. "Shut the hell up you little fag!" Crimson yelled. "APRIL FOOLS! APRIL FOOLS! APRIL FOOLS!" F00L sang and appeared to do dance to dodge their bullets and grenades. "THIS KID IS ANNOYING!" Crimson called. "He sure is a good dancer though!" Sage said. "Shut the hell up Sage! Keep shooting his dumbass!" Teal ordered. Teal and Trar assaulted F00L directly and meleed him and F00L jumped away and ignored them. "He's insane!" Sage yelled. "He's crazy!" Crimson added. "He's a freaken idiot!" Teal added last. "APRIL FOOLS! APRIL FOOLS! APRIL FOOLS!" F00L yelled and continued to dance. "I'm all for ripping his throat out right now!" Crimson mumbled. "Grab him!" Trar said. "Yes let's show that fool why jesters went extinct..."Teal hinted. F00L stopped dancing and was curious of what they were looking at. The Protectors were all standing in a circle hunched over looking at something on the ground. F00L walked over and tried to see for himself. "What are you guys looking at?" F00L asked. "Something amazing!" Teal yelled. "Can I see?" F00L asked. "NO! For all you did to us before!" Crimson reminded. "I'm sorry!" F00L begged. "Well alright..."Teal said giving in and let F00L see. "Hey guys there's nothing here!" F00L said in confusion. The Protectors looked at F00L and tagged him with 16 plasma grenades. "APRIL FOOLS!" They all yelled together and F00L was stunned then exploded. F00L's body bounced up and down against the map and then landed lifelessly. "WE BEAT F00L!" Sage yelled. "Guys F00L hasn't played any custom games before these ones!" Brown told. "DAMN! WE CAN'T TRACK SHADOW!" Teal yelled.


	25. Shell Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

The Halo 2 Protectors were having a boring day they couldn't seem to find Shadow's children and take them down. Then they got a party invite from some guy and they joined the game. They spawned on a shipdeck and the ship they were on was clearly in the middle of the ocean. "Okay guys! Whoever invited us here mods! Let's escape quick!" Teal ordered. "We could jump into the water and swim for it!" Crimson suggested. "Arrrg! I would try that if I were ye!" Somebody said. They looked up to see a pirate standing next to 2 Master Chief's dressed as pirates. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Sage questioned. "I AM CAPTAIN BLACK BEAD SILVER ESQUIRE THE THIRD! But you can call me Black Bead!" He yelled. "You don't know your own name do you?" Brown asked. "O course I do! I just told ye me name!" Black Bead yelled. "Sounds more like a play on Black Beard like the others. Klown, BK and Deathula!" Teal reminded. "What ye trying to say?" Black Bead asked. "You aren't really a pirate!" Teal exclaimed. "DER!" Sage yelled. "Me is really a pirate me be the greatest of them all!" Black Bead yelled. "Yeah right man you're probably one of Shadow's cronies in disguise!" Crimson exclaimed. "Most likely Unknown..."Sage guessed. "Let's see who you are pirate!" Teal yelled and jumped close to him. The Master Chiefs grabbed Teal and stabbed him with daggers.

"F-!" Crimson yelled. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!" Teal ordered. "I would I'm just not...USED TO SEEING GUYS WITH KNIVES IN THEIR HEAD ORDERING ME TO HELP THEM!" Sage screamed. "HAR-HAR! LOCK THESE LAND LUBBERS IN THE BRIG!" Black Bead ordered. Just then a cannon ball flew out from nowhere and hit the side of the boat dead-on. The ship rocked for a few seconds. "F-! I hope that didn't spring a leak! Check it!" Black Bead ordered dropping the pirate routine. One Master Chief looked over the side of the boat and got shot by another cannon ball. "WHERE THE F- IS THAT COMING FROM!" Black Bead yelled and looked into a spyglass. He saw another pirate ship sail out of the fog. On the sail there was a skull with a 'K' on the forehead. "F- no!" Black Bead yelled. The ship pulled up close and the captain threw a gangplank to Black Bead's ship. "Heh! I would hate to rock the boat but I'm coming aboard!" He yelled. "Oh f- it's Killer!" Crimson yelled. "How did you know it was me!" Killer asked. "Duh! You're only wearing a pirate hat!" Trar said. "I'm not just Killer today I'm Turtle I Shell Killer You!" Killer yelled.

"Did you guys miss me?" Killer asked. "Now we got 2 idiots that think they're pirates!" Teal said pulling out the knives from his head. "I suppose you're going to torcher us in every chapter for the rest of the series!" Sage complained. "SAGE! YOU JUST BROKE THE 4TH WALL!" Crimson yelled. "Why that's not a bad idea!" Killer yelled. "You just HAD TO PROVOKE HIM DIDN'T YOU!" Teal asked. "Yep..."Sage said. "You guys just keep repeating yourselves!" Brown complained. "You guys got stale dialogue!" Black Bead said cutting in. "Who aloud you into this fight?" Crimson asked. "My ship, my map, my business!" Black Bead told. "Why are you such an asshole?" Crimson asked. "F- you! Guards get them!" Black Bead yelled and Master Chiefs dressed with pirates ran up behind him and started fighting the Halo 2 Protectors and Killer with swords. The Protectors knocked their enemies over the side of the deck and sharks ate them. "Now I know why he said not to swim!" Teal said.

Killer took out a shotgun and assasinated Crimson while the others were fighting. "Ahhh! I'm sneaky!" Killer said being proud of what he just did. One of the Master Chiefs killed Sage from behind as well. Teal jumped out of the fray and landed next to Black Bead. "Treasure hunts over!" Teal yelled and lunged at him with his energy sword. Black Bead easily dodged Teal and slipped away at light speed. "You can take your disguise off now..."Teal said. Black Bead threw off his disguise revealing himself to be Unknown just as they expected. "Predictable!" Teal commented. "No matter I'm still much to fast for you faggot!" Unknown yelled and jumped 10 feet into the air and landed on the crows nest. Unknown dropped a grenade down at Teal. "Opps! How clumsy of me!" Unknown yelled. Teal dodged the grenade and began to chop the pole the crows nest was on with his sword. "You're joking! That won't work---"Unknown said getting cut off by what sounded like a tree falling. "TIMBER!" Teal exclaimed and the sail pole fell halfway into the water and Unknown ran back up the pole before the sharks got him. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Unknown yelled. "I guess I did..."Teal said confidently. "Arrrg! You're dead!" Unknown yelled and tried to cut Teal up. They started to seriously fight it out. The Protectors were all dead but Killer had survived. "Just like old times huh?" Unknown asked. "Yeah except this time I got a weapon too!" Teal pointed out. Unknown lunged at Teal but Teal jumped away and Unknown got the ship's wheel instead. "I'm fast too!" Teal said.

"That you are but still not good enough to beat me! Notice how Chiller and Mod are gone but I'm still here?" Unknown asked. "Yeah! For the moment!" Teal said and started the fight back up again. "Hey Unknown! Tell your mama to move her big fat ass!" Killer yelled getting Unknown's attention. "Why you little--"! Unknown said and charged at Killer. Killer laughed and shot an energy ball and Unknown in mid-air. Unknown bounced it off and Killer tried to run but got assasinated. "F-ing n00bs! Oh yeah that feels good! You suck!" Unknown yelled while teabagging Killer. Teal walked up behind Unknown and assasinated him. "Well that's not what I would have done but still good job!" Crimson said. "Shut the hell up! I did things the easy way!" Teal said.

Unknown however had to face Shadow. "WTF was that?!" Shadow asked inpatient. "That was me getting assasinated by a n00b!" Unknown admitted. "You're so lucky I don't have better henchmen!" Shadow said. "Well next time the Protectors will be Shell Shocked by my next brilliant plan!" Unknown gloated. "Shut your f-ing mouth" Shadow grumbled annoyed.


	26. Rewinding Is Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 still. 

Unknown presented Shadow his latest program. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "It's a rewind button!" Unknown explained. "Good it can rewind all of your mistakes...you'll be busy for a good long time..." Shadow said. "Ha-ha-ha..."Unknown said sarcastically. "What you think I'm joking? You're garbage!" Shadow said sitting on his throne. "HAHAHAHA! YEAH! I'm not the one that sits in a chair and barks orders at people!" Unknown said. "Atleast _I_ still do give orders! Now go f- up the Halo 2 Protectors with that junior mod of yours!" Shadow said pissing him off. "We'll see!" Mr. 7 said walking up next to Shadow. "Who the hell is this?" Unknown asked. "He's my 3rd son! I got another son too!" Shadow boasted. "Stop treating it like it's a good thing! You must f- like crazy. What does your wife play too?" Unknown asked. "No she said it was a gory game...but then again she checked into rehab last week for herione and weed!" Shadow explained. "I see anything is possible in Shadow's family!" Unknown yelled. "GET THE F- TO WORK!" Shadow ordered. "Okay I'm going!" Unknown said and ripped a portal open and jumped through.

The Protectors were just talking. They were now trained to be ready for a random situation at any given moment. Unknown joined the game all confident of himself. "Hello losers!" Unknown shouted. "NOW!" Teal yelled and the Protectors through plasma grenades all over Unknown and around him. "That didn't work out too well..."Unknown said and pressed the rewind button. The Protectors returned to normal and they looked at the spot Unknown was standing to see him gone. "Did you guys just see that too?" Sage asked. Unknown assasinated Brown. "HA!" He yelled and Crimson shot him in the face with his shotgun. "HOLD-ON!" Unknown yelled and pressed rewind so he could re-think that. This time Unknown assasinated Crimson and Sage almost stuck him but Unknown pressed the rewind key. "STOP F-ING PRESSING REWIND!" Brown yelled. This time Unknown stuck Trar and Sage and they killed Teal and Crimson leaving Brown alone.

"Ahhhh! I'm liking this outcome!" Unknown said evilly. "Any chance of you pressing rewind?" Brown asked. "Nope...!"Unknown said and pulled out a sniper rifle. "F-!" Brown yelled and ran away. "THE HUNT IS ON BROWNIE!" Unknown yelled and chased after him going at normal speed to give him a chance. "Where are you Brown?" Unknown asked getting his sniper ready. Brown was hiding behind a rock with a shotgun. "I'm going to pwn you when I get my hands on you!" Unknown said and continued to look. Brown jumped out and Unknown shot him right in the chest however Brown was too quick and he shot Unknown, before Unknown could die he pressed rewind. "Okay! He's going to try to shoot me..." Unknown told himself and this time he dodged the bullet only to get shot again. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Unknown asked. "DUH! It's not like it erases my memory!" Brown told. "WHY YOU! I'LL FACE ANOTHER PROTECTOR!" Unknown yelled and rewinded time to when he chose Brown. This time they all dodged the Plasma grenades and started to attack Unknown. But before they could a fire blast shot down from the sky and didn't hit anybody. They looked to see Killer standing there with his flame shotgun. "WHEN DO YOU QUIT!" Teal asked. "I don't quit ever..."Killer told. "SAGE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! DON'T PROVOKE THE ENEMIES TO RETURN!" Crimson yelled. "ENOUGH!" Unknown ordered trying to get attention back to him. "I STILL GOT THIS REWIND BUTTON!" He yelled. "Well I got a fast foward button!" Killer told. "How can you fast forward? It hasn't happened yet!" Trar yelled. "Let's see I didn't think of that!" Killer said and pressed the button. Killer pressed the button and a huge explosion blasted their bodies around the map. "REWIND!" Unknown yelled and

pressed his button and everything was back to normal. "Well that's garbage!" Killer exclaimed. "Like we said it would be! You can't fast forward in multiplayer how would you know what we would do next!" Teal yelled. "Wow! These guys are smart!" Killer exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah shut the f- up and go press your button somewhere else!" Unknown ordered. "You dising me?" Killer asked. "Does this answer you?" Unknown asked and shot Killer right in the face with his sniper. "Well that n00b is gone it's just us as always!" Unknown said and got ready to press rewind. "Do us both a favor and go for your button Unknown..."Teal whispered. Sage started the western showdown theme music. "SHUT THAT OFF!" Crimson ordered. "I didn't know Unknown had it in him to press a button like a n00by standbyer!" Brown said. "WHAT! I'M NO N00B!" Unknown yelled and fired off his sniper. The Protectors dodged the bullet and Brown had opened up a portal behind Unknown while he was busy. The Protectors meleed him right into it and it closed up. "Well that takes care of him!" Crimson said as if they accomplished something major. Unknown was standing in the cyber world. "OH YEAH! WELL I'LL JUST PRESS REWIND!" Unknown yelled and pressed the button. It replayed and he got shoved into the cyber world and the portal locked. "Hmmm I guess it only works when you enter a game/map!" Unknown guessed.


	27. Death to the Protectors!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 or Ghost Rider not to be confused with a past chapter.

Shadow stood up and looked down at Unknown. "This has gone far enough! I'm going after the Protectors myself!" Shadow exclaimed. "Father! Let us go!" Mr. 7 and Dark Angel yelled. "Oh don't you worry. I will win very easily you just watch me!" Shadow said and disappeared. Unknown turned on the camera TV set and it followed Shadow through the cyber world until he ripped open a portal with his hands. Trar was running from Sage and Brown who had decided to tag team him. Shadow ripped open a portal in the map which just happened to be Midship. Crimson looked behind him and almost jumped back. Shadow stepped out and the portal closed behind him. "Hello...!" Shadow said evilly. "YOU'RE---!" Crimson said backing away in fear. "What am I?" Shadow said. "TEAL SHADOW JUST JOINED THE GAME!" Crimson yelled but Shadow had already grabbed him by the neck some how. "You need to learn to shut the hell up!" Shadow said and smashed Crimson's neck into pieces. "Child's play..."Shadow said and threw Crimson's dead corspe to the side. "You're going to pay for that!" Teal said standing infront of the other 3 Protectors. "Oh I will huh?" Shadow asked. "Yes! You guys get him first!" Teal ordered. "You sound like me Teal. One of the reasons we are almost the same!" Shadow exclaimed. First Trar rushed him just to be kicked head first into a wall, then Sage who was grabbed by the arm and so was Brown. Shadow bashed their heads together and they cracked like coconuts and blood squirted out all over the floor. "Cool huh?" Shadow asked.

"What are you!?" Teal asked. "I am Shadow! Now let's see if you are as strong as everyone says!" Shadow said. "How? You have super powers!" Teal exclaimed. Shadow snapped his fingers and a mist went into Teal's spartan. "So do you..." Shadow explained. Teal pressed the grenade button and kicked, he pressed the melee button and his arms grabbed out infront of him. "Let's go!" Teal said. "Come to me you son of a bitch!" Shadow yelled. Teal ran at him and kicked at him every single kick missing him. "HOLOGRAM!" Teal accused still trying to kick him. "I'm no hologram. I'm so fast...you can't even hit me!" Shadow said causing Teal to kick faster. "You got more powers them me!" Teal yelled. "We have the same powers. Fair is fair!" Shadow said and kicked Teal across the room, Shadow then dashed at Teal and Teal grabbed his arm. "WHAT!" Shadow exclaimed and Teal punched him right in the mask causing Shadow's visor to crack. The cracks started small and Shadow stumbled away then a loud cracking sound was heard. "Give up now?" Teal asked and looked down at Shadow's body which was now on the floor. "NO!" Shadow yelled and jumped back up. His visor was now red and Crimson and he marched toward Teal. "F-ING DIE!" Teal yelled and grabbed Shadow by the neck. Shadow grabbed Teal's arm and ripped it right off it's socket. "OH F-!" Teal yelled and tried to escape. Shadow grabbed onto the back of his neck and swipped him with what looked like claws but were really his fingers. Blood squirted out of four finger marks on Teal's neck.

"Okay! NOW YOU'RE F-ING DEAD!" Teal shouted and turned around and punched Shadow again in the mask. The blow sent Shadow stumbling back a few feet and Teal dashed at Shadow with super speed. Teal grabbed Shadow and pulled him back up to normal. "LOOK INTO MY EYES!" Teal ordered. Shadow reached up and grabbed Teal by the neck. "What do you think I am? A demon?" Shadow asked and cracked Teal's head right off. Shadow dropped Teal's dead body and for the first time in history nothing saved the Halo 2 Protectors from losing. "You got alot to learn Teal! You are nothing! I have no idea at all why anybody had trouble with you...even my own sons!" Shadow said and disappeared from the map. Teal still stayed dead and the game ended leaving them defeated. "They will never get over that!" Mr. 7 said. "YES! HE DID IT HE BEAT THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS!" Unknown yelled. "I told you I would win easily!" Shadow said and his visor returned to a normal spartan visor. "You guys can go out and have your fun now because I don't think we'll ever be seeing the Protectors again..."Shadow said. "Why is that?" Dark Angel asked. "They have lost their reputation and honor!" Shadow yelled evilly.


	28. Other side of the Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2

"They have lost their reputation and honor!" Shadow exclaimed. "Heh, you think it's that easy, eh?" Killer remarked as he entered the map. "They have friends who are just as 'tough' as they are,..." Killer reappeared behind shadow with both hands around his neck. "...and also, AS TOUGH AS ME!!!" Killer snapped Shadow's neck and deleted his spartan from the map. "I've gotten better, none of you can beat me n--." Before killer could even finish his sentence his arms and legs were gone. "Daddy didn't train us to be 'just as good', WE'RE BETTER" Shadow's twin children exclaimed. "Oh, and don't forget about our 'Special' mods."

The sentence was drowned out by Killer screaming in real life. "If you experienced our brother Murd3r0us, our mod is similiar in the way of, killing people." "OH GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME MY ARMS, MY LEGS!" Killer exclaimed. "The holusinations will throw him into shock, and he will die in his home." The twins whispered.

"Ooooh how horrible, hehe, chip off daddy's block." Unknown scoffed. "We wouldn't laugh, daddy has lost his use for you, which means, YOU'RE NEXT!" They exclaimed. "If you can catch me!" Unknown exclaimed. "Unknown has left the game!" the announcer yelled. "Another time my children, another time." Shadow sighed.


	29. Calling it Quits

Disclaimer: I don't own halo 2

"I can't believe we lost..." Teal said solumnly, "You're tellin me." Crimson sighed. "Guys," Brown said in an uplifting voice, "it's one setback, if we just band together we can get those assholes back!" He continued almost yelling now. "Ok, I'm going to cut my ass off and serve it to Shadow..." Sage joked, realizing wasn't the right time. "Anyone see Trar lately?" Teal questioned, "He said he was 'sick of this modder bullshit' or something along those lines..." Crimson said angrilly. "You know what F--- this Clan and F-- this game!" Sage grumbled. "A friend has been removed from your list because they no longer exist!" the game exclaimed.

"F- HE REALLY QUIT, DAMMIT!" Brown exclaimed. "Hey, I got an invite, to a clan..." Teal said quitely, "To a clan called, Freelancers. the invite says 'For true potential'." "Well decline them like you always do..." Brown said, "No, I think I need a change..." Teal continued. "Your not serious..." Crimson sighed, "We started this clan together man COME ON!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm serious, seriously sick of playing with you losers." Teal said with rising anger. Teal left it at that an joined "Freelancers". "Welcome!" The twins yelled together in a cheery tone, "Hi..." Teal replied uncomfortably. "Yes, welcome..." Shadow said not sounding surprised, "Finally decided to play on the winning team?" He continued, "Yeah, I have." Teal exclaimed.


	30. New Recruits

Disclaimer: I dont own halo 2

"What now?" Brown asked. "Now, we get new recruits ("Preferably with colors for names" Crimson thought)." Crimson stated. "Okay, Dr.Crimson -Cough- EVIL- cough-" Brown joked. "Ok, i've got a person named 'Steel' I'm gonna send him an invite." "Steel has joined the clan" "WELCOME!!!" Crimson and Brown yelled. "Yeah, thanks, um, so I'm a real 'Slayer' fanatic so I hope we do that..." Steel said sounding as if he was hinting at it. "Got anybody else with colors in their name?" Crimson asked. "Yes there is this one guy!" Brown whispered. "Okay bring him in don't make me wait!" Crimson ordered. "Bring him in? I have to invite him this isn't real life buddy!" Brown continued.

"Sorry I always get bossy when Teal isn't around."Crimson explained. "Well you think you should be leader?" Brown asked. "No! Too much on my hands already, Man! How about you Steel wanna lead the Protectors to victory against the modders?" Crimson asked. "Hell no! I have to be at work in an hour!" Steel yelled. "I will!" Cyan said who had joined their clan while they were pushing leader off on each other. "This is that guy Brown?" Crimson asked. "No! It's not the guy it's actually---"Brown got cut-off by another person joining in. "Hi! I'm Violet! I'm Cyan's friend, I invited him, I hope you don't mind!" Violet said. "We're going to have a chick on our team?" Crimson asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Steel yelled in a flirtatious voice. "Yeah..." Violet continued, clearly disturbed. "I got some friends from my old clan who want to join, can I invite them?" "SURE, 'long as they're babes, um... I mean, respectable women such as yourself." Steel said catching himself. "Yeah, they are..." she said. "Lovespell,T4G, and Supermodel have joined the clan!" exclaimed the Announcer. "HOLY SHIT, I didn't know the hot, I mean 'Koolgals' were looking for a clan!" Steel exclaimed sounding flustered. "Thanks for the invite, Violet, now where's my Tealy poops?" Lovespell exclaimed. "Um, don't know how to tell you this but he joined another cl--" Crimson was cut off by the announcer, "Lovespell has left the clan!"

"Lovespell has joined the clan!" "Lovespell, hey what's up?"Freel4nc3r questioned. "Teal? Is that you, why'd you change your Gamertag?" "Um, not to get away from you...?" he said. "Oh, can I stay here?" "As long as you don't mind us, MODDERS!" Shadow exclaimed. "Shadow! Teal why are you in a clan with this guy?!?" Lovespel asked. "Cause I'm sick and tired of protecting, its time i had fun playing rather than 'protecting' from people who aren't harming us!" Freel4nc3r yelled. "Well, I guess..." Lovespell continued, "...I'm going to need a new tag." "That's the spirit young one." Shadow said encouragingly.


	31. Death to the Lancer prt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

So Cyan was now the leader of the Halo 2 Protector's new and improved team. Which Cyan renamed to another, easier name,The Protectorant. So now they would get their revenge on their Ex-leader, Teal whom had changed his gamertag to Freelancer, and Lovespell renamed herself Hexxer. Little as they knew Shadow was giving Freelancer full controll of a new stronger team, Slay3rz. Freelancer looked at the clan he now commanded and ran down a list of his members. The clan currently had: Dark Sp4rtan, Red and Blue, KME, Mag1c, GG, Daisy, Spartan MK, The members from: xWexdontxCheatx, and We pwn modders, Bootacular, and Team Slicerz. And there was a new member that Freelancer hadn't met before, Thalyos.

"Thalyos, who the hell are you? I've never met you before..." Freelancer asked. "I'm no one," he said. "You can't be no one..." FL(freelancer) said bluntly. "You don't seem to understand, let me rephrase. I am no one for i was raised as no one, a nothing, a nobody." he explained. "Wha?" FL said confused. "I am a modder, like you,I joined this 'Clan' to serve shadow, I was raised to hack what I was told to, I can hack you, I could hack your little 'girl' friend,I could hack Shadow, but I will not because he is my master." Thalyos explained in detail.

"Okay, I understand now, thank you..." FL said still quite confused. "Sir, invite from the 'Protectorant'!" a Master Chief said appearing from a wall, (ingame). "Who the f- is that, sounds like I'm gonna fight a medicine." FL exclaimed. "Sir, should I send a response?" It asked. "No, me and the new guy will take 'em down. Ready Thal? Wait, you mind if I call you Thal?" FL questioned. Thalyos answered in a mumble that FL took as a "No.". "Okay then I guess we're off, Hexxer wanna come?" He asked once more, "Yeah, gimme a sec, hun."


	32. Death to the Lancer prt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Freel4nc3r, Hexxer and Thalyos took off to find the Protectorant. They arrived to see nobody at the map waiting for them. "What the hell?" FL questioned. "It's a GM trap, activate mods!" Thalyos exclaimed. "Yeah, no it isn't, they're just lagging to join, wait a couple of seconds." FL said sounding annoyed. "Hmph..." Thalyos mumbled more inaudable words. "CRIMSON, BROWN, CYAN HAVE JOINED THE GAME" "Alright, lets do this." FL said. "Ok, hun" "Yes, sir!" The team said. "Thal go after Brown,Hex go after that Cyan douche, I'll take Crimson, SPLIT!" "YES,SIR!" they said again. "Approaching target, Brown, Innitiating assault." Thalyos whispered, as he spawned(and duel weilded) two energy swords. "Holy shit..." Brown sighed. "Guess I'll need some help, I'll use this code I got off of Chiller to spawn some master chiefs." Brown said as he typed the code. On near Hexxer's fight with Cyan. "Hey cutie, how are ya?" Hexxer asked in a cute voice. "Thanks, luv how are you?" Cyan said politely as he was getting BR shells to the chest. "F- YOU!" Hexxer yelled. "BLOODY HELL YOU'RE NOT AS POLITE AS YOU LOOK!" Cyan yelled surprised. "SHUT THE F- UP AND FIND YOUR POT OF GOLD YOU IRISH JUNKIE!" Hexxer insulted.

"Okay! Now you're f-ing dead you we' slut!" Cyan warned. The battle became fierce between FL and Crimson, Crimson's health was nearly gone when FL started talking, "You know I don't know why I didn't join these guys sooner, modding is pretty fun, especially since I get to do, THIS" FL jumped 50 ft. in the air, and his figure multiplied into three seperate master chiefs. The Chiefs landed in a triangle around Crimson. "So, wanna join? Shadow accually PAYS ME TO PLAY!" FL continued. "Really how much? I mean NEVER!" Crimson said regretfully(He's poor, he needs money). "Heh, your loss, I'm making 22.95$/hr." FL continued. "HOLY SHIT SIGN ME UP, i mean dammit no, the protecto, protcto, WHAT TH F- HOW DO I SAY IT?!?" Crimson yelled angrilly, "F-ing Irish Mother f-er, gay-ass clan name, and he sucks as a leader." "YOU HAVE A NEWB FOR A LEADER WHAT A LAUGH, you must be more nubby than I thought you guys were. Suddenly Brown and his small army of Master chiefs emerged from in front of them (only about 5 chiefs but, meh). "Teal, stop now you've got no chance." Brown stated. "That kid was good, he killed forty chiefs before I downed him." "Yeah, you should see my GIRLFRIEND!" FL screamed, as he threw Hexxer at him. "WEEEEEEEE!" she screeched. "SHIT!!!" The real brown ran and Hexxer ran off with the five chiefs chasing her. "YOU GOT 'EM NOW HUN!" She said as she ran. "Yep!" FL replied.

"You think you can take us?" Crimson said with confidence. "I don't need to think, I know. I'll give you guys one chance, join Slay3rz with me, or stay with H2PS with that guy..." FL said pointing at Cyan's corpse. "I choose that dead guy..." Brown said lacking enthusiasm. "Yeah, me too, and we're The Protectorant now." Crimson stated, "OH you mean that word you couldn't say before, personally i thought you were trying to advertise for 'tylenol' or something..." Fl critisized. "Ok, we may have an Irish Dick-head for a leader, and he may be drunk , and smell..." Crimson said as he pointed at Cyan's fly-infested corpse. "BUT, he's my leader (by dictoral event... he thought)." "Ok, you done?" FL said as he spun a BR on his nose. "Yeah, we're done..."


	33. Death to the Lancer prt3

Disclaimer: I dont own Halo 2

"Yeah, we're done..." Crimson said. "Good, 'cause apparently you bored Brown to death." FL said as he pointed at Brown's corpse, "Oh, wait I did that nevermind." "HOLY SHIT HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND ME?" Crimson exclaimed. "I guess it's the mods, you want a taste?" Fl questioned. "Yeah, let's see it." Suddenly, the fog that had enveloped FL before, enveloped Crimson, turning his armor from crimson to black. "Wow, all that, and a patch of fog, yay..." Crimson snapped sarcastically. "Press you black button." FL said clearly not ammused. When Crimson did, a scarab gun spawned infront of him. Crimson went to walk foward and shot to the other side of the map. "Wow, wasn't expecting that." Crimson said still seeming unimpressed. "Ok, press 'fire'" FL said to Crimson "Ok..." When he did he fired what seemed like a million BR shots. "WOW, HOLY SHIT!" Crimson exclaimed. "Hmph and you still don't want to join us..." FL sighed. "Heh I'm thinkin' about it." Crimson said happily. "TO LATE!" FL Screamed as he charged at Crimson. Crimson got one out of one-million shots to hit FL, the rest landed in a rock, where Crimson's Master chief lay bloody from being meleed across the field. "Black team wins! GAME OVER!" the announcer cried.

"DAMMIT WE LOST AGAIN!!!" Crimson screamed though his mic. "SHUT UP, we can win its just a setback!" Brown exclaimed. "You know, I'm a little sick of your happy little attitude, DO F- THIS CLAN!"Crimson continued. "Anyone with the balls to join me, my new clan is..." Crimson paused, "Enemies of the Lancer!" "I'll Join!" Violet said happily, "Me too!" Steel exclaimed as he logged in. "Alright, See ya around ya dip-shits!" Crimson said as he exited the clan chat.


	34. Zombies R' Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy arranging other things like Xample's Halo 2 Protectors sprite videos. If you want more info go to my profile page and look at the news. Also since this is only 40 chapters long you guys have to know there are only a couple of chapters left. But fear not because it won't be the end, even though I won't be writting Halo 2 Protectors stories anymore Xample will be keeping it alive with his series.

Shadow was sitting in his throne room with Freelancer and Hexxer to his left and Thalyos to his right. F00L approached them. "FATHER! I HAVE A GREAT NEW PLAN!" F00L exclaimed. "What is it now? I'm right beside you!" Shadow said. "Oh yeah! Well look at what I'm doing!" F00L commanded. "Okay first you want me to mod your xbox, then you want me to be a supportive parent too?" Shadow asked. "Yes! Look at this!" F00L yelled. "I the youth of today!" Shadow sighed. "What is it?" Hexxer asked. F00L was wrapping a box up in real life, it looked like a xmas preasent. "WTF ARE YOU DOING! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH THAT!?" Shadow asked. "I'M SENDING 'POWDER STRIKE' TO BROWN!" F00L explained. "What the hell is that? Sounds like you're about to bash him over the head with a base ball bat!" Freelancer said. "NOOOO! IT MAKES PEOPLE ACT LIKE ZOMBIES! THEN THEY WILL DIE AFTER A FEW DAYS!" F00L said laughing like a maniac. "BULLSHIT! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS ZOMBIES!" Shadow exclaimed. "What do you think Thal?" Hexxer asked. Thalyos mumbled. "I take it he doesn't like being called Thal!" Freelancer reminded. "Send it now!" Shadow ordered. "I have to go now Shadow." Freelancer said. "Why?" Shadow asked. "I have to make a few calls..."Freelancer said. "To who?" Shadow asked. "To my clan members!" Freelancer replied. "Okay tell them to attack the Protecto---whatever right now!" Shadow ordered.

Crimson was making a deal with the Protectorant. "Why did ya quit?" Cyan asked. "Because you're n00bs..."Crimson mumbled. "Where's Brown?" T4g asked. "Maybe he's out donating to charity!" Crimson said sarcastically. "Well now that we both lost our leaders we should become one team!" Super model exclaimed. "Hmph in a team with a bunch of hot chicks!? Sounds pretty damn fun!" Steel said amused. "Shut up Steel..."Violet warned. "What can we play Slayer now?" Steel asked. "That's all you ever want to do man!" Crimson reminded. "So if he wants to let im'!" Cyan said. "Please stop acting like you're irish dude!" Crimson ordered. "Oh alright!" Cyan sighed. Just then Brown joined their conversation. "Hey Brown!" T4g said. "Guys I just got this weird gift wrapped thing on my door step!" Brown explained. "What is the president asking you to come host his circus of happy clowns?" Crimson asked with more sarcasm.

"No---! Oh my phones ringing I'll be right back! Don't start without me!" Brown ordered and left. ''So what do you guys say?" Cyan asked. "Fine we'll join back up with your clan...seeing as everyone but T4g and Super model have color for names!" Crimson reminded. "Forget it Crimson we're not changing our gamertags!" Super model said. "That Thalyos guy is sure tough where do you think Shadow got him?" Cyan asked. "He's certainly a heavy hitter! Better get him first..."Crimson said. "Okay guys I'm back!" Brown said. "Where did you go?" T4g asked. "I went to go mail the gift back to the address it came from!" Brown exclaimed. "Why?" Crimson asked. "I got enough useless shit around my house as it is, plus I probably don't deserve it!" Brown said. "You got that right!" Crimson yelled. "Where's Trar?" Brown asked. "Playing Crackdown!" Crimson exclaimed. "Where's Sage?" Brown asked. "Hold-on I'll send him a friend request!" Crimson said.

Meanwhile Freelancer was standing infront of Team Slicerz in what looked to be under Shadow's castle. "Okay you dirt bags! The only way the Protecto---WTF ever will be able to see you is if they shot randomly or get lucky!" Freelancer said. "Ummm what about Sage?" Sliced asked. "Don't worry they lost Sage!" Freelancer said evilly. "Last time Sage got an unfreaken believable on us!" Bloody scar reminded. "Haven't we met before?" Swordman asked. "Ummm no! First time we've ever met!" Freelancer lied. They looked around the catacombs and Freelancer ripped a portal open. They appeared in Ivory Tower. "Brings back bad memories!" Swordman said. "IT'S THEM!" Brown yelled. "Okay bud time to send out our secret weapon on the Slicerz!" Crimson said.

Sage jumped out and started to shoot them. "WTF! YOU SAID THEY LOST SAGE!" Sliced yelled. "OUR CAMO IS PRACTICALLY GONE WITH SAGE ON THEIR SIDE!" Bloody scar said and died. "HAHAHA! THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO GO EVIL ON US TEAL!" Sage yelled. Just then what sounded like a car crashing was heard. "WAIT! HOLD UP! YOU MEAN FREELANCER IS TEAL?" Sliced asked. "Yeah you bet!" Sage said. "YOU F-ING IDIOT!" Freelancer yelled and got pummeled by the Slicerz who had just respawned. Eventually Freelancer killed them all and escaped back to Shadow's throne room. "Well?" Shadow asked sipping some purple liquor in a fancy glass. "I failed!" Freelancer said. Shadow spit all his liquor all over the red rug. "OH F- OFF! ATLEAST BROWN IS GOING TO DIE IN CONSOLATION!" Shadow said with glee. There was a knock on the door. "F00L GET THE DAMN DOOR PLEASE!" Shadow yelled up the stairs. F00L opened the door and a differently wrapped box was there and he started unwrapping it. "Well I'm going now guys!" Shadow said and turned off his 360. He walked over to the foyer and saw F00L crouched over. "WHO WAS IT?" Shadow asked. F00L looked up and his face was chalk white. "OH F- BROWN MUST HAVE SENT IT BACK!" Shadow said. F00L grabbed a kitchen knife off the table and began to stumble toward his dad. "STOP! STOP IT! THIS IS YOUR FATHER!" Shadow yelled and began to run around the mansion to avoid being stabbed.


	35. Boiling Point

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

The Protectorant was now reformed and ready to stop Shadow...well almost. Shadow was sitting in his throne room again. "So then what happened?" Hexxer asked. "I RAN FROM F00L FOR THREE DAYS! THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HE JUST DROPPED DEAD!" Shadow exclaimed. "You ran for 3 days straight?" Freelancer asked. "Yeah...I'm exausted! F00L's death would have hit me by now if I wasn't so tired!" Shadow said. "What now?" Hexxer asked. "Now...let's see...Freelancer, status report!" Shadow commanded. "Okay, they have Sage back, but Trar is gone and they're all in one clan again." Freelancer replied. "Okay I know exactly what to do! We're going to hire a Halo hitman!" Shadow exclaimed. "WTF IS THAT?!" Freelancer asked. "A really good player that will be paid $400 dollars to get this done!" Shadow replied. "So who do you have in mind?" Hexxer asked. "How about Ze0s!" Shadow answered. "Okay I'll send him a message!" Freelancer said. "No need I have already ordered the attack!" Shadow said evilly.

The Protectorant were looking for new members. They had found none though. Then ChaosRuler joined the game. "WHOA! IT'S CHAOSRULER!" Sage exclaimed. "That was odd!" Crimson sighed. "Don't make any comments about breaking the forth wall! I'm here to help you guys, I thought since Thalyos and Trar were here I would put myself in too!" I said. "Well where is Shadow Mr. Authorman?" Brown asked. "I can't tell you that because that would be cheap. BUT you guys better be ready because Shadow is sending an assasin here to get you guys! I got to go now bye!" I said and left. "Oh great a hitman how original..."Crimson said sarcastically. "Yeah how could we possibly dispatch him?" Sage added. Ze0s joined the game now. "PROTECTO---WHATEVER IT IS! YOU'RE ALL GETTING BUMPED!" Ze0s exclaimed. "We're getting WHAT?!" Sage asked. "Oh you know, eliminated, killed, destroyed, assasinated, bye-bye, astalaviesta, alabadenche, adios, bonjour, dead---" Ze0s said getting cut-off. "Okay we get it shut the hell up!" Crimson yelled. "I am great, wonderful, the best, awesome, strongest, smartest---"Ze0s said getting cut-off again. "SHUT-UP!!!!" Everyone yelled. "OKAY!" Ze0s yelled back.

"So now what happens?" Violet asked. "Now I take your panties and put them in my collection..."Steel said pervertedly. "I still say we need more people with color in their name! This is ridiculous!" Cyan screamed and killed Ze0s while he was fighting with the others. "Cyan just beat the hitman? I can't believe it! Good thing it wasn't Agent 47 or we would be in even more trouble!" Brown exclaimed. "Well Shadow should be just about out of ideas now..."Crimson said calmly. "I'M NOT!" Unknown said and slashed Crimson in two pieces. "Cool slashing noise!" Unknown added. "WHEN DO YOU QUIT!" Brown scolded. "You've lived your life it's time for Shadow to finish his!" Sage added. The Protectorant members surrounded Unknown and all shot him with rockets at the same time. The rockets blasted Unknown's body over the cliff and it's legs were on fire. "Another problem resolved!" Crimson said and respawned. "I think we're just about ready to wrap this up!" Sage added.

"Hmph they're a big group!" Shadow said surprised. "Lucky for us we are too!" Freelancer added. "Okay Freelancer you're the boss for now. I got to go to F00L's funeral..."Shadow said and turned off his 360. "So what are you going to do as the boss?" Hexxer asked. "Yo Thal who should we send next?" Freelancer asked. Thalyos growled as usual. "I don't think he likes being called Thal..."Hexxer said. "I got an idea how about we send them all after them!" Freelancer exclaimed. "NO! Shadow needs some captains that will still be around after your f- up orders get them all banned!" Thalyos exclaimed. "I'll just send hmm...never heard of this guy...Sgt. Sal!" Freelancer yelled. A green spartan walked up to Shadow's throne where Freelancer was sitting. "YES SIR!" Sal yelled in an army commander's tone of voice. "I think this guy will be a winner!" Hexxer exclaimed with glee. "Okay we want you to lead Mag1c, KME and GG to victory against those Protectorant n00bs!" Freelancer commanded. "Where those just random choices?" Hexxer asked. "Umm...no..."Freelancer said. Sal commanded his new three underlings. "OKAY YOU PIECES OF SHIT LET'S GO KILL THOSE PROTECTO---WHATEVER!" Sal yelled. "I think I know his occupation..."Hexxer mumbled. "DROP AND GIVE ME 6"! Sal ordered. "We can't!" GG yelled. "OH YES YOU CAN!" Sal screamed and assasinated them all so they would hit the floor. "Why give you six?" Freelancer asked. "CAUSE I'M DAMN F- SCARED OF THE NUMBER SEVEN!" Sal yelled. "WTF seven is a lucky number..."Freelancer said. "ONE MORE THING!" Sal yelled. "What?" Freelancer asked. "Do you know if they use any weapons cause I'm damn f- scared of guns!" Sal yelled. Freelancer sighed. "Will you stop saying 'damn f-'!" Freelancer ordered.

"What do you think they're going to use against you? Their cocks?" Freelancer asked causing Hexxer giggle. "SHUT THE F- UP YOU PUNK BEFORE I---!" Sal said getting intimidated by Thalyos raising his spear. "I have to protect my boss..."Thalyos grumbled. "Umm yeah..."Sal said in a tiny voice and backed down. "Don't you try and strongarm me...get to work!" Freelancer ordered. Sal ripped open a portal and went to find the Protectorant with his minions. Freelancer sighed. "Hey baby wanna change our gamertags back to normal I liked my old one better." Freelancer said. "Sure!" Hexxer said. "Don't worry I'll hold down the fort...or castle while you're gone." Thalyos said. "It's quiet in here today anyway. DarkAngel and Mr. 7 aren't screaming because they're with Shadow...that only leaves the Master Chief guards standing around that rarely speak." Freelancer said and him and Hexxer left. Thalyos looked both ways then sat down in Shadow's throne.

A beam shot forward and wiped out the last member of We pwn modders. Sage came walking into view. "YES! I KILLED THEM WITH A SENTINEL BEAM!" He yelled. "Good job!" Crimson exclaimed. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BEAT US!" Sal screamed. "When do they stop coming! This is the six consecutive attack from Shadow's forces!" Violet yelled. "How about me and you sleep together..."Steel suggested. "Get a life!" Violet replied. "Let's get this over with" Super Model said. GG shot sniper bullets. "IT'S LUCKY THERE ARE 8 OF YOU! OR I WOULD BE DAMN F- SCARED!" Sal said. "Hmmm..."Cyan said and quit. "OH F-!!! SEVEN!!! OMFG!!!" Sal yelled and ran around in circles. KME, Mag1c and GG backed away. "Your turn!" Sage yelled. "NOT SO FAST!" Mag1c yelled and they all started to sink into the ground. "HAHAHAHA! ALACADABRA!" Mag1c screamed and a big rock was raised over them. "I hope you're hungry cause we're havin' squash!" GG yelled and laughed evilly. "OH NO WE ARENT"! A masked man yelled and threw a bladed boomerang at Mag1c's head. Mag1c's head got sliced off and the rock exploded. "HOCUS POKUS!" Mag1c yelled and his head levitated back onto his neck. "GET THEM!" Mag1c ordered. GG shot his sniper at the masked man and some type of car bomb went off under GG's feet killing him instantly. "KME!" Mag1c qued. KME dashed at the masked stranger and got shot by a sniper far away. "SHIT THERE ARE 2 OF THEM!" Mag1c yelled. The strangers were both wearing black capes and black hats. "WHO ARE YOU!" Mag1c asked. "WE ARE HERE TO HELP THE PROTECTORANT! I AM Gero and this is Mero!" He said. "So Gero do you believe in MAGIC!" Mag1c yelled and a spear went flying at him. Mero grabbed the spear out of mid-air. "Hmph! Is that it you pathetic magician?" Mero asked. "HEY SAL THERE ARE 8 NOW!" Mag1c said. Sal stopped what he was doing and shot a fuel rod blasts out of his hands. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sal yelled and hit them directly. Gero chopped Sal into pieces with his sword. "I guess it's time for us to prove Mag1c isn't real..."Mero said. The Protectorant was just watching the fight...hell Sage was even eating popcorn. "TELL FREELANCER AND WHOEVER ELSE HE WORKS FOR TO GO F- THEMSELVES!" Gero yelled and killed Mag1c.

"Well good job!" Crimson said. "Call us if you need us we'll be in touch..." Mero said and they vanished. Shadow had just gotten back from F00L's funeral when Freelancer and Hexxer slammed open the throne room doors. "WTF ARE YOU DOING!" Shadow asked. "THE PROTECTORANT HAS JUST WIPED OUT HALF YOUR FORCES WE NEED TO TALK!" Freelancer yelled. "WHY THE F- ARE YOUR GAMERTAGS TEAL AND LOVESPELL AGAIN!?" Shadow questioned. "Don't worry Freelancer and Hexxer kinda sucked anyways." Teal said. "THALYOS WHY DID YOU SIT IN MY THRONE! ARRRGGG! MEETING IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Shadow commanded.


	36. Death Vibes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Halo 2 but I'm planning on robbing Bungie blind.

"Okay people so what course of action should we take? The Protectout---"Shadow said getting cut-off. "Ahem Protectorant". Teal corrected. "Yes they're starting to really piss me off! What do we do to resolve this little annoyance?" Shadow asked. "Don't ask Thal he never talks." Lovespell said. Thalyos threw his spear through Shadow's table. "FOR THE LAST F-ING TIME DON'T EVER CALL ME THAL!" Thalyos screamed. "Okay now why did you change your gamertags? Is this partnership going down the drain?" Shadow asked. "No. We just liked our tags". Teal said. "No matter it's time to get those idiots to beg for their lives and I got the perfect idea how..."Shadow said evilly and they sat in silence for a few seconds. "Umm...and...?" Teal said. "The plan is to get my son Murd3r0us to get his mods on them again. I bet you all thought he was dead didn't you?" Shadow questioned and nobody answered. "Note to self get more talkative employees!" Shadow thought. "Well where's Murd3r0us last time he almost killed Brown". Teal reminded. "I know...MURD3R0US!" Shadow called. Murd3r0us ran in and his lime colored visor was as shiny as ever. "What is it dad? 9th grade is tough you know! I have alot of homework and I'm very busy!" Murd3r0us said. "Well son, this will only take you a minute. You're only 7 years old so 9th grade must be easy for somebody as smart as you!" Shadow said. "Whatever dad I hope you dilema doesn't keep me tied up for too long!" Murd3r0us said. "Kids these days!" Shadow said. "Well get on with it!" Teal said. "Hold-on will you! I'm the boss and if you don't like it Thalyos will give you the _point_!" Shadow threatened and Thalyos raised his spear. "Okay, okay sorry!" Teal exclaimed.

"Murd3r0us you can go now I want the Protectoy finished!" Shadow ordered. "Protectorant." Lovespell corrected. "Okay! Whatever!" Shadow exclaimed. Murd3r0us vanished from their sight. "Well now we wait until the Protectoria are dead!" Shadow said evilly not to mention incorrectly. "It's---"Teal started but was cut-off. "I KNOW! It's Prostitutorant!" Shadow exclaimed.

"PROTECTORANT,PROTECTORANT,PROTECTORANT!" Thalyos, Teal and Lovespell yelled at once. "OKAY!!!!" Shadow yelled. "Wow homie you really got vocals!" Red said. "We're next if Murd3r0us doesn't succeed I hope!" Blue added. "Don't worry he will!" Shadow said. "Murd3r0us!" Brown yelled. "GUYS!!!" Brown screamed and got dragged into the darkness. "SHIT I THINK MURD3R0US JUST GOT BROWN!" Crimson yelled. "You _think_?" Steel asked. "I watched it!" Sage said. "You watched it? Why THE F- DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM!???" Crimson screamed. "I don't know." Sage answered. "Dumbass..." Violet said. "I would like to spank your ass..."Steel added. "Shut-up Steel!" Violet added. "Come on let's go after them!" Crimson ordered. They chased after Brown through the 'darkness'. "Now where were we Brown? I have to finish my art in order or I don't feel so good about myself. What can you say?" Murd3r0us asked. "F- YOU! YOU'RE A BRAT!" Brown yelled. "Ohhh you hurt my feelings! Time to die!" Murd3r0us said and hooked in his audio player. "OH YEA! DEATH VIBES MY FAVORITE SONG! SOON TO BE YOUR'S TO BROWN!" Mur3r0us said evilly.

The frequency started to play into Brown's mic and he couldn't move his body at all. "OH YEAH! DEATH VIIIIBES! DEAAATH VIBES!" Murd3r0us sang. "OH YEAH! WHO DEAD! WHO DEAD!" Murd3r0us continued. "I KNOW YOU DEAD!" Murd3r0us finished. "NO YOU ARE!" Sage yelled. "SHADOW SURE HAS SOME WEIRD DUMB F- KIDS!" Crimson yelled. "Time to die you demented dumbass!" Cyan yelled. "Oh! The Protectye!" Murd3r0us exclaimed. "PROTECTORANT"! They all yelled even Brown and he was screaming because his brain was being fried. "MY MODS KILL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! THANK ME LATER BECAUSE BEING DEAD IS MUCH MORE FUN!" Murd3r0us yelled and reached for the button to turn their mics to 'death vibe' too. "IF BEING DEAD IS SO MUCH FUN WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT!" Gero yelled and switched the frequency to Murd3r0us' mic instead. "GERO! MERO!" Crimson yelled in surprise. "Yep!" Mero replied. Murd3r0us let out a shrill scream and his skin began to fry on his skull in real life and he was sent flying back into the wall knocking down all Shadow's trophies. Shadow spit out his purple liquor all over the rug again. "OH F-!!!" He yelled and went over to see. Murd3r0us' head was nothing but a skull and his body was smoking. "Opps I accidently set it too full blast!" Gero said and Brown took his mic off cause he could move. "Well that's two down!" Crimson said. "Sure he's dead this time?" Brown asked in fear. "Hell yes!" Sage yelled.

Teal looked up at Shadow's computer monitor in his throne room. "SHADOW!" Teal yelled. "WHAT!!!!!!" Shadow asked in hate. "I know who murdered him!" Teal yelled. "WHO!!!!!!!!!" Shadow asked. "It was these two guys named Gero and Mero!" Teal yelled. "FIND THEM!" Shadow ordered and called the ambulance again. "If Shadow's children keep dying the police will start to suspect something..."Lovespell said. "I'll talk to you guys when I'm done with the police!" Shadow said and left. "Another meeting?" Thalyos questioned and sighed.


	37. Truck Theft Auto

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 Bungie thwarted my plans to steal it from them. :(

Teal was waiting along with Thalyos and Lovespell for Shadow's return. "Where do you think boss is?" Lovespell asked. "I don't know but that name Protectorant it sounds like a medicine or a name the Elites would call a Grunt!" Teal exclaimed. "This has to do with xbox live what?" Thalyos asked. "It doesn't." Teal answered. "Then stfu I hate hearing peoples' life stories." Thalyos ordered. Shadow spawned right infront of them. "Well?" Teal asked. "The cops are accusing me of getting drunk and killing my own kids because they found liquor on my breath! Heh they should be lucky the other two are alive!" Shadow exclaimed. "Umm...maybe you shouldn't give them stuff that backfires?" Lovespell suggested. "Okay the only one left in the clan now is Red and Blue, Zero Mercy and you guys. So you know what it's ultimately going to come down to..."Shadow warned. "Yes...they will storm the castle and we must be ready!" Teal said. "Correct. Now let's send some henchmen!" Shadow exclaimed. "SEND US!" Red yelled. "No...you 2 are more of my most trusted henchmen! Zero Mercy can you go get that truck?" Shadow asked. "What truck sir?" Zero asked. "The truck in the cyber world! It's full of all Halo 3's future plans!" Shadow said evilly. "Oh! Yes sir!" Zero said. "No peaking for yourself only me and these 3 get to see it!" Shadow exclaimed. "Sir yes sir!" Zero said and jumped into a worm hole.

Ninja 0n Fire was monitoring Bungie's cable lines at that very time. "Hmmm...seems to be something going through our servers..."Ninja said to himself and started to type to see what it was. "OH NO! IT'S A HACKER! I BETTER WARN TEAL!" Ninja said and called Teal's phone number. "Hey yo!" Teal said picking up. "Teal! Get your friends and go to the cyber world! Something is heading straight for the Halo 3 plans!" Ninja exclaimed. "Slow down Jeremiah!" Teal yelled. "What...how did you know my real name?" Ninja asked. "Duh it's on the forums on bungie's website! Now about the hacker...I ordered him to do it..."Teal exclaimed. "YOUR NOT SERIOUS!" Ninja yelled. "Hey, hey! I got a better deal from Shadow! He's my boss now! If you think you can stop us call that dumb f- Crimson otherwise put your cock away and shut the hell up!" Teal yelled. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU IP BANNED FOR THIS!" Ninja yelled getting flustered. "HA! YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ME! EVEN WITH THE BANHAMMER OR ANY SHIT BAN DEVICE YOU GOT! SHADOW IS A GREAT MODDER!" Teal yelled. "Okay ---!" Ninja yelled being cut-off by a confeti popper. "WTF WAS THAT!" Teal asked. "WE'RE ABOUT TO GET DRUNK AND HAVE A PARTY! OKAY TEAL OR SHOULD I SAY ---!" Ninja said getting cut-off by another confeti popper."Damn those Bungie guys!" Teal exclaimed. "That's it! I'm calling Crimson!" Ninja yelled and hung up. He spilled beer all over his cell and the phone book menu with Teal and Crimson's real names were smudged so they couldn't be seen by viewers. Ninja wiped it off and the camera was back to 3rd person before their names could be seen.

After alot of explaining Crimson told his team what they must do. They had to go to the cyber world and kill Zero Mercy. They went into the cyber world with Brown's help and they saw warthogs lined up. "Just enough for all of us to ride in!" Violet exclaimed. "Can I ride you?" Steel asked. "Shut-up Steel." Violet said. "As a reply to what Violet said do you think it could be a trap?" Cyan asked. "I don't know but that hacker is going to get the data soon!" Sage yelled. "Quiet Sage!" T4g yelled. "My, my! There sure are alot of you aren't there?" Somebody said. They looked up to see a tan spartan standing on a cliff. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Brown asked. "HAHAHAHA! SHADOW SENT ME! I AM SWATAGENT!" He yelled. "Shadow is buying time! You guys go after the hacker me and Cyan will take this guy!" Crimson ordered.

"You think we can do this alone?" Cyan asked. "Only one way to find out!" Crimson replied. SwatAgent welcomed them to attack and they rushed him. The other Protectorant went in warthogs and they finally caught up to Zero. "IT'S ZERO MERCY!" Brown exclaimed. "HEY BROWN! WHAT'S SHAKING!" Zero said and he pressed a button in his ghost. The ground began to shake under them and they were warped to a highway map. "Hmmm cool! Secret Halo 2 map or up coming Halo 3 map?" Zero wondered. "NONE OF OUR BUSINESS!" Sage yelled. "It is when I'm not alone!" Zero yelled and 4 Master Chiefs on ghosts drove up behind their warthogs and started to blast them. "KILL THOSE AI!" Brown commanded and Violet started blasting the guass turret at them. The Master Chiefs did however down Super Model, T4g and Steel's warthog. Sage continued to chase after Zero in hot pursuit. "You're good with the warthog but I'm better with the ghost!" Zero yelled and cars came into view. He dodged the cars easily and so did Sage. The Master Chiefs all crashed and died. Zero's ghost wasn't fast enough and he saw a cool looking red ghost close to him. He jumped off his ghost just as Violet blew it up and he drove the brute ghost. "HAHAHA! LET'S SEE HOW FAST THIS BABY IS!" Zero yelled and hit the turbo. He slid right out of controll and flew through a window in a big factory. "LET'S GET HIM!" They yelled and went in after him. They looked around and saw the truck that had the secret info in it. Brown walked up to it but was forced away by Battle Rifle shells almost hitting him from above. Zero was on a catwalk with his BR. "THIS IS SHADOW'S TRUCK!" Zero yelled.

Crimson and Cyan were losing to SwatAgent he was owning them really badly. SwatAgent walked infront of Crimson. "It's time to die Crimson!" He said and before he could do anything else a sword stuck in his back. Gero and Mero had saved him again. "Who are you?" Crimson asked. "Can't tell you that!" Mero exclaimed. "Go get your friends! It's time for you guys to assault Shadow himself! The IP address is 200.876.997.085!" Gero exclaimed and they vanished from view. Teal and Lovespell bursted into Shadow's throne room. "YOU! IT'S YOU TWO! YOU'RE GERO AND MERO!" Shadow exclaimed. "NO! LOOK AGAIN!" Teal said. Gero and Mero were with Brown and the others killing Zero Mercy. "Okay guys find Crimson! He'll know what to do!" Mero said and they vanished. "OH SHIT! THEY HAVE THE IP ADDRESS TO GET HERE!" Shadow yelled. "You still have us Master!" Thalyos said and Shadow got his second wind from seeing Mr. 7 and DarkAngel, Red and Blue, Thalyos, Teal and Lovespell were still with him plus an army of Master Chiefs, a huge map bigger then three Coagulations, and a few unnamed surprises. "Let's smoke those f-ers!" Red yelled. "Let's put em' in the ground!" Blue added. "Well whatever we do we have to do it now!" Shadow reminded. "Yes they're coming now!" Teal added. "Plus my wife is coming home from rehab today!" Shadow exclaimed. "Plus you got me too!" SwatAgent said and appeared out of thin air. Shadow laughed evilly.


	38. Here today, Gone Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 still I also don't own Thalyos even though I do know him in real life but I do own myself if you want more info on this disclaimer go to thank you.

Brown was tracking Shadow's IP address through his bridging tool. "Hmph yep that IP address Gero gave you is legit!" Brown exclaimed. "Well let's get going then we got along fight ahead of us!" Crimson replied. "Actually you guys I have to go now!" T4g exclaimed. "Me too I got shopping to do!" Super Model said. "Okay bye whores nice to see you run away from Shadow and don't stick around just when we need you most!" Sage yelled. "Can you tell how many people are in Shadow's game right now?" Crimson asked. "No there are way too many to be certain." Brown answered. "Let's put those bitches in the ground!" Steel yelled. "NOT SO FAST!" SwatAgent yelled and appeared. "Well let's see! We got a whole lot of bastards waiting to die today! GUARDS!" SwatAgent ordered and disappeared. Master Chiefs started to surround them and they shot them all and killed them. "Okay! Let's discuss what's going down!" Crimson said. "Well?" Sage asked. "Okay we're all going to split-up and whoever finds Shadow's throne room first send a message do not engage combat until you have help!" Crimson ordered. "Okay Brown do the honors!" Violet ordered. "I'll do you!" Steel replied. Brown bridged them through to outside Shadow's Castle. "Well we're finally here!" Crimson said dramatically.

The grass around them was dead and far ahead of them was a mountain with Shadow's Castle perched at the top of it. "Something tells me Shadow doesn't get too many visitors..."Sage said sarcastically. "This looks like something from Night of the Living Dead!" Brown exclaimed. "I'm sure Shadow knows where we are right now!" Cyan said. "No, I put up a shield that will stop him from watching us!" Brown said. They were standing in some sort of grave yard they could tell because lot's of tombstones. A rock wall was at the end of this area and a big metal gate was open, fires were blazing out in the distance outside the map. They guessed it was probably concept art. In short they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere except for the grave yard and Shadow's Castle which welcomed them. "Well the only way to get up to Shadow's Castle is to go through the mountain." Crimson said. "Well let's split-up!" Sage added. Cyan stayed at the grave yard and looked for secret passages while the others went on. "Looking for something I can help you with Cyan?" SwatAgent said. "What do you want?" Cyan asked. "Shadow wants to have a talk!" SwatAgent said and several Master Chiefs and Elites surrounded him. "Now we're going back up to the Castle!" SwatAgent said and warped them there. The Protectorant had reached a big river of green water. "Green water is usually not a good thing!" Sage exclaimed. "There has got to be away across!" Crimson yelled. They saw a big, old looking tree by the river bank. "Grenade it!" Crimson commanded and they did. The tree fell down and created a bridge and that noise from Zelda games played when you find a secret. They crossed the river and the mountain was across a bottomless pit. "Now what?" Violet asked. "Now I f- your brains out!" Steel answered. "Shut-up!" Violet yelled. "There's a walk way going down into the darkness. Let's use it!" Crimson commanded and they started to walk down when they reached the bottom they were in the catacombs. "Let's go!" Crimson ordered and they began to walk through the catacombs. Little did they know SwatAgent was watching through a couple of salagtites. "Time to open the 'Flood' Gates!" He whispered and opened a big jail cell. Flood combat forms ran out and they were armed with Shotguns and Battle Rifles. "Go get the Protectorant!" He ordered. The Flood ran after our heroes and SwatAgent disappeared.

Meanwhile Shadow was questioning Cyan. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Shadow yelled. "I'm not telling you!" Cyan screamed. "YOU WILL TELL ME OR RED AND BLUE ARE GETTING A PUNCHING BAG AND IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR UGLY ASS HEAD!" Shadow yelled. Red and Blue got their Scarab Guns ready to spawn kill Cyan with. "OKAY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Cyan lied. "We don't need this fag I know they're in the catacombs!" SwatAgent said and appeared into view. "Oh are they now? Red will you please lock Mr. Cyan in the dungeon!" Shadow ordered. "Yes I can!" Red agreed and made Cyan walk out of the throne room. "GO GET THE OTHERS!" Shadow commanded. "Yes boss!" SwatAgent said and disappeared. "What are you going to do with them?" Teal asked. "Get them out of here forever!" Shadow exclaimed. "How?" Lovespell asked. "With Mr. 7 and DarkAngel's help!" Shadow replied. The Protectorant were walking in the catacombs and they heard a weird noise. "Sage! You better not have the mic on your stomach again!" Crimson threatened. "I don't!" Sage answered. "That was Violet's pus--..." Steel said getting cut-off. "SHUT-UP STEEL! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY!" Violet yelled. The Flood jumped down infront of them. "Well now it's time for you guys to come see Shadow!" SwatAgent said and walked up infront of the Flood. "NOT HIM AGAIN!" Crimson sighed. A rocket went flying into SwatAgent from behind and Gero and Mero were there. "Well that was a good shot!" Brown yelled. "I was getting tired of hearing that guy run his mouth!" Gero said. The Flood started to attack Gero and Mero with their claws but the Protectorants helped out. "Thanks!" Mero exclaimed. "They were just the beginning. Shadow will send more!" Gero said darkly. "I like to keep pausitive!" Brown said. "We know!" Crimson sighed. "Who are you guys?" Steel asked once more. "Can't tell you that! But when Shadow hears word of this he's going to send Red and Blue to do the job. We know you think you're all badass and shit but when Red and Blue attack you better let us deal with them!" Gero explained. "What about Freelancer?" Crimson asked. "He's Teal again haven't you heard?" Mero said. "Whatever is Shadow going to send him?" Crimson asked. "I'm sure if we become to much of a problem, yes he will." Gero answered. "What's next?" Sage asked. "The mine shaft in the mountain then we'll be at Shadow's Castle!" Mero explained. "How do you know all this?" Brown asked. "Can't tell you that either..."Gero answered.


	39. Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own Halo 2 and my plans to get have failed again. On with the story because it is almost finished.

The Protectorant had now made it to the mine shaft where many dangerous traps awaited them. Red walked out of a secret passage and pressed a big red red switch. The cave began to rumble and a giant boulder fell down behind them. "RUN!" Crimson yelled and they began to run away from the boulder around the mine shaft tunnels. They ran from the boulder and Red decided to send more after them by pressing the switch madly. "HAHAHAHA!" He yelled and watched them from above. Brown saw a mine cart big enough to fit them all. "HEY--"Brown said getting cut-off. "WAY AHEAD OF YOU MAN!" Crimson yelled. They reached the mine cart and it took them into a tunnel with nothing but a bottomless pit and mine tracks. "YOU BETTER GO FASTER THEN THAT!" Red yelled as him and blew pulled up to them from another mine cart. "I'LL GET THEM!" Gero yelled and threw a frag grenade into their mine cart. Their cart stopped but the Protectorant's cart kept going and the explosion noise was heard. "Good thing they're gone!" Violet exclaimed. Just when she said that Red and Blue flew up beside them. "SHIT GERO, YOU DIDN'T TELL US THEY COULD FLY!" Crimson yelled. "I didn't know!" Gero answered. "Time to add-up on the body count!" Blue said evilly and then him and Red smashed into the cave walls cause the Protectorant's cart went into a tunnel. "Hope that did the job!" Steel sighed. "Not quiet...LOOK!" Crimson yelled and they saw Red and Blue at the mine track controlls. "How the f- did they get infront of us?" Sage asked. "Time to go Protectorant you've f-ed us up enough!" Blue exclaimed and switched the track to go to the tunnel that had the skull sign pointed to it. On the way to the tunnel Sage read the sign. "D-A-N-G-E-R...hmmm DANGER!" Sage screamed. "Buckle up!" Blue said evilly. "That will kill them for sure!" Red exclaimed. The Protectorants were in another dark tunnel except this time the end of the mine tracks had no place to go, it was a dead-end! "We're going to crash!" Violet screamed. "No we're not!" Gero yelled and shot down the mine tracks from the roof. The tracks fused where the tracks would end the they could cross now.

"Good thinking! How did you know we could do that?" Crimson asked. "Lucky guess now come on whatever is at the end of this track is probably even worse. Red and Blue had witnessed them survive. "Okay man we gotta kill these guys now!" Red yelled. "I got the answer to all our problems!" Blue said and pressed yet another switch. The track behind the mine cart started to fall into the bottomless pit. "THE FIRST THING WE'RE GOING TO DO IS GET RID OF RED AND BLUE!" Mero screamed. "Make the cart go faster!" Brown yelled. Crimson pressed the left trigger on his xbox controller and the mine cart started to pick up speed. "We're safe for now I think!" Crimson said and the cart started to wind through the tunnels tracks perfectly. "Just turn that switch off! They've found the answer!" Red sighed. "Umm...Red I think we better get Shadow..."Blue said. "Why?!" Red asked. "Because when they get to the end of those tracks they'll be up at the castle!" Blue exclaimed. "SHIT WE BETTER GO!" Red yelled and opened up a secret ladder from the roof. "CLIMB!" Red ordered. The Protectorant arrived at the end of the mine shaft and looked around. "Well no sign of Red and Blue waiting for us!" Gero said. A sign was on the wall pointing to the mine shaft entrance. "Screw that we won't be needing that anymore!" Sage said and threw a grenade into the mine shaft. The grenade bounced off a plank and into a stack of TNT barrels. "SAGE! WHAT DID YOU DO! GET DOWN!" Steel yelled and everyone but Sage took cover. "What?" Sage yelled and got caught in the explosion. His body bounced around for a few seconds then it fell to the ground. "Oh yeah sure Sage can survive 3 attacks from modders but kills himself!" Crimson yelled. "I can't believe this!" Brown sighed. "Well nothing is stopping us we might wanna actually get in the castle?" Gero questioned. "Oh yeah!" Crimson said. They ran up the stairs and finally arrived outside the castle's double doors.

"Fancy place!" Violet exclaimed. "I'll take you to a fancy restraunt!" Steel yelled. "I think it's time for Steel to earn his stripes! If he wants to kill so badly let him!" Gero said and they saw 12 Master Chiefs with BRs walk out of the double doors. Meanwhile Red and Blue were talking to Shadow. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST!" Shadow yelled. "We'll do better next time!" Red said in a tiny voice. "But there isn't going to be a next time! THALYOS!" Shadow screamed. Thalyos leaped down next to Red and Blue and killed them with his spear. "Teal, get all my AI minions to go search the castle!" Shadow commanded. "So where's Shadow?" Crimson asked. "In the highest tower!" Mero told. "Why did you even ask? The bad guy always goes to the least likely spot for the protagonists to get him!" Brown reminded. "Okay let's go clean the house!!" Crimson yelled and they walked into the castle leaving all 12 dead Master Chiefs in a pile. They walked into a big foyer with a double staircase and statue of Shadow in between them. "So this is what Shadow has been doing here all this time?" Crimson asked. "I guess too bad his hard work is about to get destroyed when we pwnzer his n00b ass!" Brown said in teh l33t haxxor tone of voice. "Okay you guys we've done this 3 times before so this is nothing new!" Crimson reminded. "We've never done this before!" Steel said nervously. "Well how the hell do you think we beat King Mod, Unknown and Chiller?" Crimson asked. "Nevermind that! Somethings on my motion tracker!" Gero said. "Hide!" Mero exclaimed and they ducked behind the Shadow statue. Tartarus walked in to the room with 5 Brutes behind him. "Brutes?" Crimson questioned. "Nevermind the Brutes Tartarus is twice as horrible!" Gero said. "Nah we beat Tartarus before!" Crimson reminded. "Oh yeah! When Unknown made us play Campaign!" Brown reminded. "WANT REVENGE COME AND TAKE IT!" Tartarus yelled. "He always says that..."Crimson said. "It's all he's programmed to say." Gero reminded. Tartarus walked out of the room and lagged through the floor a little bit then popped back out. "Quick the stairs is probably the only way to get to Shadow!" Violet reminded. They ran up the stairs and they kept running through hallways until they found a locked set of double doors.

"You think you can get to the top?" Someone said from behind. They turned around and saw DarkAngel and Mr. 7 standing there. "Do we have to beat you two to get these mother f-ing doors open?" Brown asked. "You f-ed your mothers!" DarkAngel yelled. "That's not a very nice word for 11 year olds to say!" Mero said. "F- YOU!" 7 yelled. "His name is Mr. 7 so maybe he's 7?" Crimson joked. "7-11!" Gero exclaimed. "F- YOU! TIME TO DIE!" 7 yelled and Master Chiefs ran into the room with Shotguns. One Master Chief killed Steel and then got killed by Crimson. Mr. 7 was shooting out more clones from his Plasma Rifle. "It's them! They're making these AI!" Brown yelled and attacked Mr. 7 and killed him. DarkAngel flew through the ceiling and the double doors opened. "YAY! STEEL DIED!" Violet yelled with glee. "That's not a good thing we're going to need all the help we can get against them...now that DarkAngel escaped Shadow will have extra help!" Gero said. They ran up through the doors and saw Cyan in a dungeon. "CYAN! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Violet asked. "That SwatAgent guy got me before!" Cyan reminded. "Which way to Shadow?" Crimson asked. "Up that staircase will you take you to his throne room! Get me out of here!" Cyan ordered. Crimson opened up the jail cell and they ran up the final staircase to Shadow's tower...


	40. Are you Scared of the Dark?

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

They ran up the red carpet stairs to get to their final battle. This was it, the worst enemy the Protectorant would ever have to face. The enemy and nightmare of all legit Halo 2 players...Shadow...the one that filled Halo 2 with darkness and evil. This was known, if Shadow were to defeat them here nobody would be left to save Bungie's hit seller anymore and Shadow would continue his evil, dark reign and fill the entire Xbox Live server in general with darkness with Teal and Lovespell at his side he was invincible. Besides, Crimson still had a score to settle with Teal for betraying them, Crimson's ex-best friend actually betrayed him. Crimson was not sure but the Protectorant might not stand a chance against what they would have to face. On one hand there was DarkAngel who had previously escaped the fray before, then there was Teal who could wipe the floor with them without his new mods on. Lovespell probably wouldn't be that much trouble because she sucks compared to Teal but the thing that really worried Crimson was that Thalyos guy Shadow had as his body guard. He seemed very deadly and Crimson had no idea what he was capable of yet. Thalyos seemed more like a hired gun then a player except Thalyos used a spear that could probably do some serious damage. They had reached Shadow's throne room and nobody talked for a few seconds. "Well, if it isn't my guests the Protectorant!" Shadow said with glee. "Thanks for saying it right" Teal exclaimed. "You see now I'm not as retarded as you thought!" Shadow said. "Yeah you're even more retarded then we thought..."Cyan mumbled. "What was that you say? My hearing isn't that great please repeat that!" Shadow commanded. "Go f- yourself!" Cyan yelled. "Thalyos will you do away with Cyan please?" Shadow asked. Thalyos raised his spear and lightning struck Cyan and killed him. "Ahh finally I was getting tired of hearing that guy run his mouth!" Shadow exclaimed. "You're not going to get away with what you're doing you know that right?" Browm asked. "Nothing is going to stop me now! Look how far I've gotten!" Shadow yelled evilly.

"Oh yeah man, just incase you haven't been keeping score and tabs on the battlefield it's Protectorant-38, Shadow-0!" Crimson reminded. "You forgot me getting Teal on my team! Is that still too much for you to bear Crimson? I got your leader, you miss him now!" Shadow asked and Teal charged his Plasma Pistol and aimed it at Crimson's chest. "That won't kill me Teal...if you're not smart enough to know that will only weaken my shields you're a complete idiot..." Crimson exclaimed. "I know that...that's because...okay Brown you better show them!" Teal yelled. Brown pressed something in real life and Mero and Gero fell dead. "WHAT! A.I.!!! YOU TRAITORS!!!" Shadow yelled. "Hmph! When I made that call I told Brown to send back that powder strike, I told him to make those A.I. to trick you!" Teal admitted. "YOU!!! YOU MURDERED MY CHILDREN!!! I STILL HAVE DARKANGEL AND MR. 7! SPEAKING OF...MR. 7 RESPAWN!" Shadow ordered and 7 respawned in the throne room. "WHAT! HE RESPAWNED ON ELIMINATION! THAT AIN'T FAIR!" Crimson yelled. "I know...I'm a cheater remember?" Shadow asked. Lovespell and Teal leaped back next to the good guys. "Okay does that mean we're a team now?" Violet asked. "Yes! Consider us the Halo 2 Protectors 2!" Teal yelled. DarkAngel, Mr. 7 and Thalyos blocked the Protectors from harming Shadow. "You might have betrayed me but Thalyos didn't! Now attack and kill them!" Shadow ordered. "Right!" Thalyos answered. "I hate traitors...you think this is over don't you Teal? I'll just get a new army, and as for this fight it's far from over!" Shadow yelled. "I'm glad we don't have to face you Teal!" Crimson exclaimed. "I'll take your mods Teal!" Shadow yelled and Teal and Lovespell's mods left them in the fog and went back to Shadow. "Attack!" Shadow ordered and Thalyos disappeared into thin air. "Where did he go?" Crimson asked.

Thalyos stabbed Violet right in the back. "Looking for me?" Thalyos taunted and disappeared before Teal could melee him. Thalyos reappeared next to Shadow and tossed a frag grenade into the group. They all ran away before the grenade could catch them in the explosion. Thalyos vanished then stabbed Lovespell in the heart. "This is fun!" Thalyos yelled. "YOU JUST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND! COME ON THAL!" Teal challenged. "IT'S THALYOS!!!" Thalyos yelled and attacked Teal head-on. Teal, Crimson and Brown meleed Thalyos at the same time, and he fell to the ground. "NO WAY! YOU KILLED MY RIGHT HAND!!" Shadow yelled in surprise. "Some right hand! BANG, BOOM, BAM! N00B IS DEAD!" Crimson yelled. "Thalyos isn't a n00b...no matter my sons are going to eliminate you!" Shadow yelled. "Yeah, I'm sure." Teal taunted. "I hope you guys got life insurance because you're going to DIE!" DarkAngel yelled and reached for the button. Teal looked down at his legs and they were turning into bones and the transformation was working it's way up his body. "ISN'T FEAR FUN!" Mr. 7 yelled. Teal started to shake and scream in fear then he knocked over a bucket of laundry detergant on his head and the illusion disappeared. "HUH?!! Water washes it away!" Teal yelled. "OH NO! THEY FIGURED IT OUT!!" Mr. 7 exclaimed. "Now it's your turn!" Brown yelled and pressed standby causing the attack to reverse and go into DarkAngel and 7's minds. "NOOOO! NOT MY ONLY SONS LEFT!" Shadow yelled and went off in search of water. When Shadow got back he was too late and his kids were dead. "YOU STUPID LITTLE TWERPS! IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!" Shadow yelled and killed everyone but Teal.

"Now we do this!" Teal yelled in anger. Shadow warped them both to the shadow zone where nothing was visible except them. "Where are you coward?!" Teal asked. "Here you can have your mods back! I want this to be fair!" Shadow yelled. Teal felt the mods return to him and before he could do anything Shadow tackled him and knocked him to the ground. "Time for you to join your friends!" Shadow yelled and grabbed Teal's skull and began to squeeze it. "YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT GOOD!! I WAS RIGHT THE WHOLE TIME YOU REALLY ARE NOTHING!!" Shadow yelled. Teal kicked Shadow off him and Shadow landed across the room. "Wrong Mr. Gothic, you're nothing!" Teal yelled and continued to punch Shadow in the face. Shadow's body got smashed around as Teal kept beating him up until finally Shadow went flying across the floor again. "Now will you quit!?" Teal asked. "If that's all you can do you better hope I have mercy!" Shadow said evilly and wacked Teal with his arm across the face. Teal stumbled back and fell onto the ground. "Come on Teal! Is that all?" Shadow asked and walked over to him calmly. "NO!!" Teal yelled and kicked Shadow into the air. Shadow fell back down and landed hard on the ground. "I still got an ace in the hole!" Shadow exclaimed and took out a Halo 1 pistol. "NO! You got the 'predator'!" Teal cried in fear. "You bet! And I do know how to use it!" Shadow yelled and started to shoot Teal in the chest. Shadow ran over to Teal and hit him with the pistol. "You are weak!" Shadow said. Teal punched Shadow right between the eyes and Shadow went flying. "ARRGGG!!!" Shadow yelled and they went back to his throne room. "Give up?" Teal asked. "NO! Follow me if you want to die!" Shadow yelled and dashed into a pair of metal double doors. "Oh I'm not gonna be the dead one!" Teal exclaimed and followed Shadow. He was now in a big room that looked like a warehouse and Shadow was inside a big machine. "You'll never get passed me!" Shadow yelled and started the machine. Bullets started to shot out of big guns on the machine. It looked kind of like a crane without the claw part and it had two turrets on the front. Teal could see Shadow controlling it from inside a little room.

Teal took out a shotgun and shot the little window Shadow was behind. "No-no!" Teal yelled and through a plasma grenade inside the machine. "GRRR!!!! YOU KILLED ALL MY SONS AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Shadow yelled and whipped out his energy sword. "Oh big man has a sword!" Teal taunted. Shadow dashed at Teal with surprising quickness and cut off Teal's arm. "NOW YOU GOT A BAD ARM!" Shadow screamed. "So do you!" Teal yelled and shot Shadow's arm off. "HAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T SHOOT THE ARM WITH THE SWORD!" Shadow yelled and wacked Teal's left leg off. Shadow continued to cut off Teal's limbs until only his torso and head were left. "Hmmm... it seems you don't have a leg to stand on." Shadow cackled. "I do!" exclaimed Thalyos as he meleed Shadow to death. "Well, you waited 'till the last minute, eh Thal..." Teal said coolly. "Yeah, well I did get meleed THREE TIMES, took forever to write my code back..." Thalyos replied. "Yeah, soorry 'bout that, just glad you helped..." Teal said not noticing the black fog floating over Shadow's dead body. "This isn't the end!!" SwatAgent yelled and took Shadow's body from the map. "WTF!!!!" Everyone screamed at once. "Wtf...?" Thalyos said late...

THE END..?


End file.
